Unwritten
by Persephonae
Summary: After a harmless celebration three months earlier, Sakura is learning the consequences of her actions. She is faced with a life-changing decision. How will Naruto react? Their futures are intertwined in an unwritten story that neither expected. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, new plot, new everything. **_

_**I obviously don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does :)**_

**_Let me know what you think. Happy Reading! _  
**

* * *

The pink "+" was staring back at her from its plastic casing. Each test had yielded the same result. Four pink "+s" later, she was at an agonizing standstill. _These all have to be wrong!_ She picked up the lightweight plastic object for a second reading--just to make sure there weren't any last minute changes. The same pink "+" sign. What was more ironic was that it was same shade of pink as her hair.

She groaned, as her back slid against the cold bathroom wall. Her legs collapsed under her and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. She sat there, holding her head in her hands as her elbows rested against her knees. _Not me. It can't be! How did this happen? _she asked herself. She knew _how_ it happened. She just didn't know how _it_ happened to _her. _It wasn't like her to be so irresponsible, but she had known—in the back of her mind—that it was a possibility all along. She had indications: the late-morning nausea, the missing menstrual cycles, and the "bloating" (as she deemed it) that never went away. Even Ino had noticed she had put on a few pounds, though it didn't do much to bulk up her slim frame. She hadn't even noticed the extra weight until the blonde commented about how "big" Sakura was getting. It wasn't unusual for Ino to notice fluctuations in others' weights. She was, after all, the most self-obsessed about being "thin and attractive"—as Ino always so delicately put it.

The day prior, the two women enjoyed a lunch break away from the clinic. Ino had ordered a spinach salad and water to drink. Sakura, on the other hand, ordered every fried vegetable and meat that was on the menu. Ino jokingly mentioned that Sakura "ate like she was preggers", to which Sakura became a ghostly shade of pale. The reaction wasn't missed by her blonde lunch companion and apprentice—who immediately began asking about who Sakura had spent the night with. Sakura had to offer Ino an unlimited supply of special weight loss tablets just to get her to shut up about it. Sakura knew she could trust Ino, despite her less-than-intelligent demeanor. Ino was a very promising apprentice, one of the few that Konoha could boast.

Sakura felt the biting pain in her hand, and yelped as she realized she had decimated her fourth test with her "superhuman strength"—as Naruto called it. She hadn't realized she was grasping it so tightly in her fist that she had turned it to a plastic memory of its former shape. She let it crumble to the floor, joining the previous three tests she had also crumbled earlier. She leaned her head back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall as she tried to think back to when 'it' had occurred. It had been three months since they had celebrated the success of their big mission. They had eradicated the forest surrounding the Kinzan gold mine of rogue ninjas. The traitors were using the mine as both a hideout and a means to supply their terroristic actions. The mines were long-ago abandoned, though it was rumored that gold was still abundant in the caves. Apparently, the rumor had some truth to it.

It hadn't been much of a fight, really. They had easily disbanded the group, bringing a few back to Konoha for interrogation. The mission had been a success for many reasons. Because they found where the terrorists had been harvesting gold, the country was able to renew their financial stores. In the process, Konoha had received a new ally—and the former members of Team 7 were to blame for that milestone. Naruto was the only one who hadn't managed to come out of it uninjured. He was foolish enough to chase them into the mines—breaking his leg in the process. They were delayed a few days while she healed his wounds, chastising him about how the mine could have collapsed. He was always so headstrong and impatient, that much hadn't changed since their younger years. But, they weren't kids anymore. Right now, they were both parents.

_Why? Why wasn't I more careful?_ she asked herself, gently hitting her head on the creamy yellow tile. She knew the answer: she didn't think of the consequences. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that night didn't exist, she found she could still remember every single detail. Most of Konoha's shinobi had celebrated at Jiraiya's house that night. He was away, meeting with the Kazekage in Sunagakure on Tsunade's behalf. The two countries had successfully worked in unison to stop the rising terroristic threats that were sprouting throughout the land. The alliance was mainly due to Naruto—who had become good friends with Gaara years before, back when Akatsuki was a bit threat.

Being Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya allowed him full use of the large house—and Naruto made use of it. Most of their old colleagues had come to join in on the celebration. Ino had spent the night flirting with Shikamaru—despite his constant disinterest. Lee, Tenten, and Shino were all on missions with their teams and missed out on the festivities. The older jonin also came to celebrate—as it was an accomplishment for them to have their former students become such astute shinobi.

She should have seen it coming, in all honesty. She had decided that she would enjoy the alcoholic beverages—and she did just that. Everyone had started to say their goodbyes by the time midnight came around. Kiba and Hinata had been the last two to leave, and Sakura had been pretty sure that Kiba was finally going to confess his love to Hinata. Both her and Naruto had joked about it, since everyone but Hinata seemed to know how Kiba felt. It wasn't that he kept it a secret, it was that he joked so much that Sakura could see how it would be difficult to really know whether or not he was serious. Hinata had come a long way since her introverted days. She was an excellent jonin and a phenomenal teacher to her team. She was currently the appointed head of the Hyuuga household, which she was planning to undertake jointly with her cousin, Neji. The two had become quite close since their exams years. Hinata was easily one of the most beautiful women in the village, and had her share of suitors, though she seemed to have no interest in any of them. Except one—and he was finally going to get around to telling her _that_.

Sakura and Naruto had pretended to be Hinata and Kiba as he confessed his love to Hinata. Sakura could still remember the look in Naruto's eyes as he played his role as Kiba—confessing his undying love and devotion. It had felt as if he had almost _meant_ it. Before she could commend him on his acting skills, he kissed her. She didn't resist his advances, much to her surprise. She never thought she would be kissing Naruto—the fearless and enthusiastic teammate whom she had known since childhood. But, it _was_ Naruto she kissed, returning his fervor. She blamed the alcohol, though deep down she knew that it wasn't entirely responsible for her actions in returning his endeavors.

She recalled the soft, tentative kisses as they became more passionate and needing. They kissed until her lips tingled and burned. Their hands wandered over each other's clothing—finding their way under and through. It was clumsy, but it was never awkward. She reveled at how _comfortable_ it felt with him. He was so careful with her, as if he was afraid she was a fragile glass doll. She giggled at his seriousness, but she couldn't deny that he—at times—felt so _loving. _

It hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would, and it was far less awkward than she imagined. In fact, she enjoyed the feelings and sensations she encountered that night with him. It exceeded everything she had heard or expected. They had both been so inexperienced, but their desire made up for their lack of knowledge. She remembered how much his hands shook as he undressed her--and the grave expression on his face as he asked her if she was sure this was what she wanted.

They were both surprised at her enthusiasm as she pulled him down on her in a sudden rush of need and emotion. Sakura blamed the alcohol, but part of her doubted that it was the only reason for her actions. They spent hours in that bed, getting to know each other's body and exploring. They had finally exhausted themselves, falling asleep in the satin sheets of the guest bedroom.

That morning, Sakura had awoken with a splitting headache and a sour taste in her mouth from the drinks the night before. She realized she wasn't clothed, and it took her a few minutes to realize where she was. It hadn't been a dream! She remembered feeling slightly disappointed at herself for being so wanton and careless with herself—especially with her own teammate and friend. She had quietly slipped out of the sheets, scavenging for her clothes from the night before. She hastily dressed, only stopping to watch Naruto's deep breaths. His face was so innocent as he dreamed dreams that she would never know. She silently slipped out of the house, attempting to make it home unseen. She drank a few glasses of water when she made it to her own apartment before collapsing into her own soft bed. She slept until the early evening, only awakening to the pounding on the door.

She had been startled to find Naruto at her doorstep, nervously scratching his head and mumbling about being "so sorry for what happened". She had stopped him mid-sentence telling him that they were both drunk and no apology was necessary. She remembered the look in his eyes as she relieved him of his guilt. It wasn't entirely relief, there was something else….

She had felt her stomach sink at how he responded, nodding his head and telling her to feel better before he retreated home. She was surprised at his indifference, as if she expected something _more _from him. She wasn't sure what it was that she expected, but she couldn't stop thinking about that night after he left her at the front door. There had been more awkward moments between them after that day. They were sent on a few missions together, though they were never alone. There was always an unspoken weight that hung between them. Sometimes, she thought Kakashi could feel it, too. She had removed herself from the last mission he had been on, stating she wanted to spend more time at the clinic as well as practice her defensive jutsu. He had been disappointed when Tsunade briefed him on her last minute withdrawl before he left, but he said nothing. He just looked at her with questioning blue eyes that were filled with a sort of sadness that hurt her. She wanted to talk to him, she just didn't know _how_. They had always been able to talk--they had been close _since they were kids_. But, they weren't kids anymore.

Sakura sighed, running her index finger through the crumbled mess of plastic pregnancy tests on the floor. No, she couldn't deny it. She was most likely about twelve weeks along. And she hadn't known it! How could one of the most experienced medic-nin not know she was carrying a living being in her own body? She could create an antidote to almost any poison she encountered. She was the best trauma medic that Konoha had ever seen—even surpassing Tsunade's skill. She could precisely pinpoint a bleed from over one hundred yards away—even healing it from that distance. Yet, she didn't know she was carrying a child—a living, breathing, baby!

_What am I going to tell my parents?_ she thought, groaning at the concept. What was she going to tell _everyone_? She knew she had to speak to Tsunade, as the Hokage would know how to handle the situation. Sakura knew that she could easily drink a tea that would promote early uterine contractions—dispelling the dependent fetus, but she couldn't bring herself to do something like that. It was, after all, her actions that brought this _consequence_ about. Most would be elated at the possibility of being pregnant, but she was in shock.

She helped herself to her feet, standing at the sink. She turned on the cold water, letting it run for a few seconds before filling her cupped hands with the clear liquid. She leaned down, soaking her face with its coolness. She wiped her face with her soft cotton towel, looking at her reflection in the mirror. A pair of green eyes returned her gaze. She had slight dark rings under them, and hair pink hair hung limply as it fell over her shoulders. She decided to shower before she went to see Tsunade.

She quickly slipped into the shower, letting the warm water beat against her back. She looked down at the slight bulge that protruded from her once flat abdomen. It wasn't entirely noticeable, so she could get away with wearing her normal clothes for the time being. Perhaps she would carry her medic pack up a little higher on her waist to cover some of it. It was then that the realization hit her—_she was pregnant_! Her hot tears mingled with the shower water, her body shaking from the sobs. She leaned against the shower, crying harder--pitying herself. She cried until she had no more tears. She resolved to see Tsunade before she made any decisions regarding the new development. She could leave Konoha on a mission for six months, easily, and put the baby up for adoption. Naruto would never have to know.

She knew she couldn't do that to him. He deserved to know that she was carrying his child, too. The new revelation would have to wait until he returned from his current mission. They were traveling to Kumogakure, which wasn't a short journey in itself. She had no idea he would return. He had left with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Shino the day before. It had been a secretive mission, and she hadn't pressed the issue with the Hokage. She suspected it involved some spying and information retrieval about the Land of Lightning's military movements. Naruto had stopped to say goodbye to her, but she pretended to not be home. He left her a note that told her where he was heading and that he hoped she would remain safe while he was away. She wondered how he would feel when he returned--would he believe that it was his child? Would he hate her? Or would he be ecstatic? Would he turn and walk away from her again?

She felt anxious at the unanswered questions that resounded in her head as she dried the water from her body. She looked at her slightly fuller figure in the mirror. How had she not seen this earlier? _Well, I'm going to have to buy some ginger on the way home to calm my stomach in the mornings_, she made a mental note to stop at the grocer's on the way back from Tsunade's. She dried her hair and put a floating blue dress to hide her new curves. _No one will suspect anything, _she told herself, judging her new size in the mirror. She knew that she was being too critical—only Ino could notice a five pound weight gain. She touched her stomach, wondering if she would be able to feel it kick soon. She knew that she was, at the most, twelve weeks. Babies don't kick until at least sixteen weeks. _Good, I can pretend this isn't real for another month_, she convinced herself.

She grabbed her handbag from the chair as she headed for the door. She twisted the knob, and was greeted by a light breeze that was warmed by the sun. She breathed in the spring air, looking around the neighborhood. It _would be a decent place to raise a child,_ she thought. She took another deep breath, calming her racing heart as she stepped out into the sunlight--into the newfound pages that were going to be both her life and the life of the child living inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I was going to make this a one-shot (perhaps two-shot), but I feel badly leaving it at that. So I'll add chapters as they come to me. These are the two that I have thus far. Feel free to review :) Thanks for all the adds and reviews. **

**I would like to add that I do look at profiles of people who add my stories or leave reviews. I like to get to know people (hopefully that doesn't sound too creepy). I figure we all put stuff on our profiles for people to see, why waste that? Besides, if you are taking the time to read my story, then I'm taking the time to read your profile :D  
**

**Enjoy & thanks again. **

**PS: you can point out any mistakes, just PM me! I try to read these more than twice, but it's so much easier to miss your own mistakes.  
**

* * *

Sakura didn't remember much of the walk from her place to Tsunade's office. But, here she was--before the oversized bronze-plated doors of the Hokage's workplace. She pushed the doors open with chakra-fueled ease as she quietly entered the building. Her silver sandals lightly tapped the white marble floors as she entered the doorway to the Hokage's quarters. She heard Shizune silently humming to herself from behind a thick-rimmed pair of reading glasses. _They are a cute look on her_, Sakura thought.

Shizune looked up, surprised to find Sakura standing before her. "Oh, Sakura! What brings you here today? It's your day off, I'd expect you to be as far away from hospital duties as possible." She smiled at her health clinic companion.

Shizune's voice startled Sakura's thoughts--bringing her back to the present. "Huh?" she asked. She was lost in thought adn slighty disoriented. "Oh, Shizune! Hi! Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" she trailed off, embarrassed at her childish reaction. She smoother her dress, fretting that Shizune could see her stomach protruding through it.

"Something? Or someone? I know that look, I've seen it a million times on Ino's face," Shizune teased.

"Please!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "do not compare me to Ino." The two women laughed at Ino's expense. They both knew that Ino had a new "flavor of the week", as she so endearingly termed it. She was constantly chasing a new boy. Though, to Sakura's surprise, she had been focused on Shikamaru for more than a week. In fact, it had almost been a month. _That's a record, _Sakura thought_, I'll have to record this for memory's sake._

Sakura's eyes fell on the vase of wildflowers on Shizune's desk. A grin spread across her ivory face, "Those are beautiful, Shizune. Are they from an _admirer_?" She suppressed a laugh as the dark-haired woman's face turned crimson. Sakura was well aware that Iruka had been sending various gifts to Shizune at the office. He was trying to woo the young receptionist to no avail. Though, as of lately, Sakura wasn't so sure that flattery hadn't won the raven-haired woman over. The color of Shizune's face at the mention of her admirer was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"I suppose it's none of my business. But," she added with a nod toward the flowers,"you are very lucky to have someone want your attentions so much. I bet he's very charming."

Shizune seemed pleased at the praise, lightly touching the petals of the orange dahlia that was bending itself in her direction. She seemed lost in thought, gazing dreamily at the token of Iruka's undying love. _Suspicion definitely confirmed_, Sakura triumphantly thought. They would be a good match, she knew. Shizune had long been devoted to Tsunade, and Iruka had been an amazing mentor to Naruto. She could think of no better match in Konoha than those two.

She interrupted Shizune's thoughts, "Is Tsunade available, by any chance?"

Shizune blinked a few times, realizing that Sakura was speaking to her. "Yes, we've just finished a rather long meeting," she rolled her eyes, indicating that it was a Council-Hokage session. Those tended to be long-winded and drawn out. "She's reading the transcript from the meeting that I typed up, I think. Go on in, she'll be happy to see you!" She waved toward the frosted glass doors.

"Thanks, Shizune! Oh, and tell your mystery man that I commend him on his choice of flowers." She gave one last glance toward the vase before pulling open the door to Tsunade's expansive suite. She entered, looking for the familiar blonde hair and enormous breasts. She found no one. "Hello? Tsunade?" she called out.

"Sakura? I'm in here!" she heard a reply from the adjacent room. Sakura swiftly walked into the side office, finding Tsuande sitting at her desk. Her bare feet were resting on the desk, and her robe was strewn across the tiny sofa on the other side of the room. Her eyes were closed and papers were sprayed all over the top of her mahogany desk.

"Rough meeting?" Sakura grinned.

"You have no idea," Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples. "What brings you in, it's your day off, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sakura affirmed. _How does everyone know my schedule?_ "I….I have something I need to talk…to you…about," she forced the words from her mouth. She felt the familiar tremor come back to her hands.

Tsunade could sense the seriousness of Sakura's request. She removed her feet from the desk, rising from her seat. She walked toward Sakura, gesturing to the oversized sofa, "Of course. Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Is everything alright?"

Sakura slumped on the couch, putting her face in her hands. She felt an overwhelming sense of frustration and immediately burst into tears. "I—I'm pregnant!" More tears followed her outburst. Tsunade listened to the news quietly. She worriedly observed her young pupil. She had known Sakura since she was barely more than eleven. She was now a beautiful young professional physician in Konoha--on of its greatest assets. She was more than capable of taking care of a child, Tsunade was confident of that much.

When Sakura had calmed down, she realized that Tsunade had not said anything since her outburst. She peered at Tsunade from between her fingers. Her former teacher was sitting with her hand slightly covering her mouth. Sakura raised her head, meeting Tsunade's eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Sakura croaked, her throat raw from crying.

Tsunade held her gaze for another half of a minute before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Sakura was taken aback by her boss' fit of hysteria. "I—I don't understand! What's so _funny_?" she squealed, frustrated at the Hokage's reaction.

"I was—" she said between fits, "I was w-wondering when you would realize it!" More laughter.

"WHAT?" Sakura roared, "You _knew?_"

"Of course I knew. I have been a medic for over forty years, don't you think I could see the signs?" she retorted.

Sakura was mortified, how could she know before Sakura—who was the one carrying the child? "I-I…" she stuttered in disbelief.

"You were constantly feeling nauseous at every morning report. I've known you since you were a child, don't you think I would notice if you put on five to ten extra pounds?" She pointed out.

Sakura was completely baffled at the revelation. "I don't know what to say. I just found out and I'm still in shock! Oh, Tsunade, I don't know what to do!" Her green eyes showed her concern as a new mother, as well as her vulnerability. She hadn't intended to become a parent so soon.

Tsunade stood up and took a seat next to Sakura, pulling her into a motherly hug. "Well, first of all, we need to start you on prenatal vitamins. You'll need a sonogram since you're probably about ten to twelve weeks along. You'll need some parenting books—"

"I didn't say I was going to _have_ the baby!" Sakura blurted. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Tsunade was silent. "Tsunade, I—I'm sorry!"

The Hokage shook her head, "No, _I'm _sorry for assuming. I know you're scared, and this was unplanned. I will respect whatever decision you come to. I do, however, want to say that I think you'll be an excellent mother. You are more than ready, Sakura."

Sakura thought about her mentor's words before replying. "I just don't know what to do. I'm still in shock about it all. I never planned this! I never expected I'd be a mother. I'm not even married! What are my parents going to say?" she groaned at the thought. She knew her parents would be angry. They were traditional in their beliefs. It was customary for a woman and man to be married _before_ they had children.

"Not everyone gets married, Sakura. Look at Kurenai—she's been a single mother since Asuma…" she trailed off. _Since Asuma was killed_. She didn't need to finish the statement, it was unnecessary. Sakura knew what Tsunade meant. Kurenai had raised their child since his death years before. The young girl, Hanako—or Hana, as the village so affectionately deemed her—was about six years old. Tsunade interrupted her thoughts, "And…perhaps this is a little premature...but you could always talk to Kurenai about your worries. She is, after all, going to have a baby around the same time as you."

"What? You don't mean…you can't mean—" she was at a loss for words, Kurenai was _pregnant_. Again?

Tsunade nodded , "I _mean_, she is going to have her second child, Sakura." She confirmed what Sakura had thought she was insinuating. The Hokage continued, "Close your mouth, you're gaping. That's not becoming of a professional, young lady." She smiled at the younger woman.

Sakura was taken aback by Tsunade's revelation. Kurenai was going to have a baby! Kakashi had been helping with her care for Hana since the child's birth, which Sakura suspected he felt was his duty as Asuma's close friend. She couldn't deny she hadn't thought of the possibility of an emotional attachment between Kakashi and Kurenai . The two were often seen together, though neither admitted to dating the other despite everyone's constant joking. Sakura had known Kakashi since her early school days and she had never seen him so—revived. In her heart, she knew there was an unspoken bond between the two adults. She didn't blame them for falling in love, as they were both wonderfully caring, especially toward Hana. They both deserved happiness after everything that had happened.

"So, you do have someone to share your feelings with. Kurenai would be a good source of advice and counsel."

"I will have to think about that," Sakura promised. She realized her hand was resting on her abdomen.

Tsunade noticed it also. "Are you having any cramping? Any loss of weight or unusual bleeding?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

Sakura was touched at her concern, "No, none at all." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft couch. "I…I just don't know what to _do_."

"I trust that you'll make the best decision for _you_, Sakura." Something in her voice made Sakura wince.

"Out with it, Tsunade!" she mumbled, bracing herself for what was to come.

"The father—is it…" she hesitated, waiting for Sakura's reaction. She had long suspected that the two former teammates shared a bond that was beyond friendship, though Sakura never seemed to realize the depth of her attachment to the son of the Fourth.

"It is," she nodded, her eyes still closed. "I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

"I think he'll take it quite well, actually. He seems like a man who would love a family. He's much like both of his parents," the Hokage remarked thoughtfully.

"Really? He's never really spoken of them. I am aware that the Fourth—Minato, was his father. But what about his mother?" Sakura's interest was piqued.

"Kushina," Tsuande recalled,"was an exceptionally beautiful and talented kunoichi. She had caught Minato's heart, and he was smitten since then. Who would have thought that Konoha's Yellow Flash, not to mention Hokage, would have been so easily brought to his knees," she smiled at the memory. "You never saw one without the other. He was a student of Jiraiya, you know. That old fart was so excited when Minato asked him to be the child's godfather."

"So that's why he was so interested in teaching Naruto," Sakura murmured. She had often wondered why he was so adamant about being Naruto's mentor. Now, it made much more sense.

"I think he has exceeded both of his parents in strength and determination. They would be very proud of him if they were still living…" she trailed off, her voice filled with sadness.

"They sound like amazing parents. He was very lucky, I'm sure they loved him very much," Sakura whispered.

"They did. Enough for Kushina to risk her life to carry him to term and for Minato to give his life for his own son," she concluded. Her eyes met with Sakura's beautiful green ones. "Just make sure you are honest with him. He deserves that much."

Sakura nodded. She knew Tsunade was right.

"If you want, I can send someone to bring him back," the blonde offered.

"No, you will do no such thing! Like I said, I have a lot to think about. I really need to think about what is best for both me and this…child," her hand found its way back to her slightly swollen abdomen.

"So, was it worth it?" the older woman teased.

Sakura glared at the Hokage's mischevious grin. She could feel her ears turnign red. "That's none of your business!"

"Actually, as my employee and former student, it is very much my business. I like to think of you as the daughter I never had," Tsunade pointed out.

Sakura's glare turned dark. "None. Of. Your. Business." She anunciated every word.

"You came to _me_, remember? I think I have a right to ask any questions that I want. As your physician and obstetrician, that is," she retorted. She placed a hand over the one Sakura had on her stomach. Her voice was softer, more serious, "I think you already know what you want to do. I just think you need a little guidance."

The tears burned Sakura's eyes as they fell down her cheeks. The two women sat in silence as the sun's warmth radiated through the massive glass wall, casting rainbow prisms of light on the ceiling. Sakura watched them sparke with hope. The silent content was interrupted by Shizune's voice echoing through the suite, "Tsunade, a carrier pigeon has brought word back from Jiraiya. About Sunagakure."

"That idiot! I told him to use the scroll. How difficult is it to follow directions?" the Fifth hissed.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk, "Speaking of idiots, how is the _boyfriend_?"

This time, it was Tsunade who gave the deadly glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this just came into my head while I was driving back from work. I had to immediately put it into words, and wanted to share it now, in case I'm not around tomorrow to post it. More chapters to come (thankfully I got more than one chapter out of my little thought process)! **

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! I truly appreciate it :)**

**Oh, and safe returns and trips for those in the service!**__**I admire your bravery.  
**

* * *

Hours turned into days; days into weeks. Weeks soon became months. The cool spring weather became hot and humid—announcing the arrival of summer. The people of Konohagakure planted crops in preparation for the upcoming winter. The sun smiled down on the village, helping thriving crops to bear their fruits. It seldom rained, serving only to break up the droughts that threatened to plague the country.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm. Her pink hair was matted to her forehead, despite being held back with a headband. She plucked the small weeds from around her small garden, moving her stool around as she went. She had treated the garden like it was her child, nurturing it in hopes that it will provide her sustenance. She had planted various beans, roots and melons. She loved yams and was hoping for a few of them from her meager crop. She arched her back, grasping her side with one hand. Her back always hurt when she was in one position for too long. She wiped more sweat from her head, smearing the brown earth along her cheek.

Her sleevless grey shift dress fit her comfortably. She had to buy new clothes to fit her expanding mid-section. She actually like her new curves--they made feel womanly. She wasn't concerned with the stretch marks that were scattered along the sides of her abdomen, they only served to prove she had carried a living being inside of her. She gingerly plucked the rotund, ripe blueberries from the bush, gently placing them into her apron pocket. She was excited to use them for baking—as she had allowed herself time off from the clinic to teach herself some basic cooking skills. Turns out, she was really chef at heart. She was even more excited to pick the cherries off of the tree she had found near her house. They were her favorite fruit. And, as of late, she had been craving cherry tarts. With wasabi.

She froze, suddenly placing her hand on her swollen abdomen. She was progressing in her pregnancy and her unborn child was attempting to kick its way out of the womb, she concluded. She tenderly smiled as she felt the life moving inside of her. She had talked to Kurenai, after much debate about what she should do. The older woman was very empathetic to Sakura's predicament. She, too, had known what it was like to have a child without first creating proper attachments with her partner. Regardless, Kurenai was her support through all of this: telling her what to expect, how to cope, and just listening to her fears. According to Kurenai, Kakashi was indeed a good role model for Hana, treating her as if she was his own child. He was nervous about the birth of his first child, something Sakura found to be endearing. She had never thought she would describe Kakashi as endearing. Ever.

Another kick. She rubbed her stomach. "Just a little while longer. Then I can meet you," she cooed lightly. She loved the baby more than anything. She hadn't tried to fall in love with it—it had come naturally. She chose to have the baby blindly—that is, she didn't want to know the sex. She figured that the pregnancy had been a surprise, why not the baby's gender? Another back spasm forced her to take a brief break. She sat cross legged on the ground, nibbling at a few blueberries. They were the perfect shade of dark blue, and were remarkably sweet. The baby stopped fussing. "So, you like blueberries, huh? I'll make you something delicious, I promise." She was already fantasizing about what she would make for dinner tonight. She remembered that she had invited Tsunade and Jiraiya over for dinner. She would have to think of a proper menu.

Tsunade had commented on how domesticated Sakura had become. She noted that it "suited Sakura well". The pink haired woman couldn't disagree with her instructor. She had become quite attached to the idea of being a stay-at-home-mother. She loved medicine, though, and knew that she would have to split her time between her child and her job. She did see a few patients out of her small cottage, mainly outpatient house-calls that didn't risk her health. Tsuande had allowed her to practice some defensive jutsus—which she easily mastered. She knew she would be a stronger asset when the time came for her to go on missions. She had become much stronger these past six years—probably one of the more stronger kunoichi Konoha had ever seen. She had even mastered Tsunade's Healing Slug Summoning Technique in less time than her predecessor. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the Hokage, either.

Sakura was touched by the support the townspeople and her own comrades had shown her. While most were curious as to who the father was, only a handful guessed correctly. Not to Sakura's face, though. They respected her too much, but curiosity wasn't something she could control. Somehow, Rock Lee had been able to convince himself of the immaculate conception between him and Sakura. She had gone crashing into his team's meeting in a rage of hormones. A few jonin had to come and escort her out, but not until after he was running from her in a fit of tears. She later mended his wounds, apologizing for her behavior. She may have even told him that "carrying his child would have been an honor". Again, that was the hormones. She had to snicker when he flinched every time she approached him from behind. He was fearful of the Hormonal Kunoichi—as Kiba had nicknamed her. Ino liked to call her Sakurazilla. She had threatened to strangle Ino if she ever called her that name outside of her cottage. Again, hormones.

Ino was planning to hold a baby shower after the birth of the child—as was customary in pregnancies. Sakura was touched at how mature Ino had become when she told her of the pregnancy. She hadn't believe Sakura at first, but immediately began playing a fatherly role to Sakura's child. Sometimes, she liked to lean down and talk to Sakura's stomach, hoping the baby would recognize her by her voice. Sai had told her he had read it in a book, of course. That had quickly ended when the baby began to kick so hard that Sakura had indigestion for hours. Ino squealed in delight at the thought of the baby recognizing her voice and "kicking out of joy from hearing Aunt Ino's voice". Sakura, on the other hand, felt the child just wanted the torture to end. She was fairly confident that the baby would fear Ino. If not, she would make sure of it.

Despite Ino's ridiculous behavior, her, Hinata, and Tenten had been exceptionally supportive. They never asked questions, only offered help when needed. Sakura looked at her feet—they were disappearing quickly. Soon she would have to call on that help to aid her with putting on her shoes. She was grateful for the outpouring of support. She had feared she would be judged and criticized, but no one had lived up to those expectations. Not even her parents. She had avoided telling until she could no longer hide the growing bump. They had stopped by her apartment after months of not hearing from their daughter. She smiled at the memory of their surprise when she opened the door—four months pregnant and obvious. Her mother immediately burst into tears. Sakura thought the end of her own life was coming, until her mother hugged her, telling her she had always "dreamed of the day she would have grandchildren." Her father even shed a few tears, much to Sakura's surprise. She had been overwhelmed by their support, too, though she froze when they began talking about the father and planning a wedding.

"I'm _not_ getting married!" she had growled.

"But, honey, you _have_ to get married. You can't just start having babies and waltzing around town without a man! It's not becoming of a woman your age. What will everyone think?" her mom fretted.

"I don't care what everyone thinks," she argued. "I'm already pregnant aren't I?"

"But—but, you just _can't!_" she wailed.

"Watch me," she roared.

That had ended _that_ conversation.

She finished plucking blueberries, and moved onto weeding the garden. She looked at the sky: it was a clear sunny day—not a cloud in sight. Her normal ivory skin had taken on a golden tan. Every time someone told her she was "glowing with motherhood," she refused to believe it was due to the pregnancy. She mostly heard that from Rock Lee and his close associate, Gai, whom she was convinced knew nothing about motherhood. _Those two, _she thought, _are like peas in a pod_. Peas! She remembered that she had planted peas around, somewhere. She slowly brought herself down onto her knees, scavenging through her garden on all fours. Peas would be good in a cold salad. She didn't think that they would be ready for eating, but if she could just get a few pods…

"Sakura?" came a familiar voice.

She quickly turned her head around, finding Naruto grinning behind her. He was carrying his duffle bag. He must have come to find her immediately.

"Nice place. I went to your old apartment, and found a nice old lady who gave me these," he held up the small cakes wrapped in tissue. "These are delicious! I may have to go back for more!" His grin was contagious, she found herself returning it with as much enthusiasm.

She started to rise from her position when another back spasm tore through her. She put her hand on her back, with a gasp of pain.

"Sakura! Here, let me help!" he was at her side, helping her up. "Are you al—" His eyes grew wide when he saw why she was having difficulty rising. Her stomach was _huge!_ "You—Your stomach is so _big_!" he blurted. The shock was evident on his face.

She immediately became defensive, pushing him away. "Are you calling me fat?" she hissed.

"No! But, but—what happened?" he asked in amazement. His eyes never leaving her protruding stomach.

She instintctively placed her hands protectively over her expanding midsection. "Well, you see, when two people decide to become intimate…" she began sarcastically.

"I _know_, Sakura." he replied. "I mean, why didn't I know about this?"

"You were on a mission, and it was very important. Why would I worry you by telling you I'm growing an alien in my belly?" she joked. She knew he would be hurt, but she didn't want him to sacrifice his mission for her.

"I thought…I thought were close enough that you would tell me about _that_," he gestured toward her belly.

"_That_ just happens to be a living thing, Naruto!" she shot back. She could feel the unjustified anger building. This was not how she had wanted to tell him. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Well, it's no party for me either," he replied, sadly. He looked up, his eyes full of angst. "Who…whose is it?" he asked timidly, not thinking of what he was truly asking her.

She was taken aback by his question. How could he possibly ask her that? Did he not know her since childhood? Did he think that she was some harlot who slept with everyone in the town. Neither of them had been with anyone prior to their encounter six months earlier. How could _he ask her whose it is?_ The dam that as holding back her anger broke, and her emotions began to run rampant. "_Whose is it?_" she hissed. "_Whose is it?_ What is that supposed to mean? What the fuck does that mean, Naruto?"

"I-I-I just thought that—" he stuttered.

"Let's see, it could be _anyone's_. Take your pick," she gestured wildly. "Should I start naming men in this village? It could be anyone's child, honestly. Take your fucking pick, Naruto!" she spat.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't think—" he began.

Again, she interrupted. "What? Did you think it was yours," she laughed darkly. "Did you really think that _I_ was having _your_ baby? No, don't worry Naruto, you owe me nothing. This is not your responsibility."

He knew he had erred the moment he asked who the father could be. He knew that she was not the type of person so sleep around. But, it had been in the back of his mind. It was her, after all, who wanted to forget about the whole incident half of a year ago. He had not regretted his actions. He cared about his former teammate. He had been in love with her since they were students. He had come to her house that day to tell her that he was sorry that it had taken a drunken night of celebration for him to confess his feelings, and he was going to re-profess his devotion to her had she not stopped him. She had told him that he had "no reason to apologize"—but he felt he had _every_ reason to apologize. He loved her. He wanted whatever happened between them to be special, not booze-fueled. He spent the last six months regretting that he hadn't shared his feelings with her. He honestly felt that she loved him back, but had denied her feelings. If he could have only told her how he felt, maybe she would realize them. She had told him she loved him that night too, and he had felt that she had truly meant it. He had wanted to see her the moment he had returned to tell her he loved her more than anything else. That he wanted to spend his life with her, to start a family with her--to find that she was starting a family without him. He was sure that her pregnancy was a result of their tryst, but the doubt still lingered. And in that one second, he had asked all the wrong questions. He felt so stupid for even thinking that she was capable of doing what he had insinuated. It was just…_so awkward_.

She could see the pain in his eyes, she felt her own pain at the doubt that crossed his face. Did he really think this of her?

"Sakura," he whispered, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He took a step toward her, reaching out to touch her arm. She pulled away from him.

"It's not yours, Naruto, don't worry. It's someone else's, so just leave," she stonily cautioned.

"Sakura—" his blue eyes pleaded with her. She almost cracked at the pain she sensed in them. But, she was too angry to back down, no matter the extent of the hurt she inflicted on him.

"Leave!" she warned. "I don't need your pity, just _leave_." She pointed toward the direction he had came.

His body slumped in defeat, and she yearned to hug him and tell the truth. She stood her ground, green eyes flashing in anger. He gave her one last tortured look before turning and disappearing. She inhaled sharply in surprise at his immediate retreat. She stood there for a moment, until she was sure he was gone. She headed back toward her tiny cottage, shutting the pine door behind her. She leaned against the door, sliding along its length until she was seated on the wooden floor. She let loose the flood of tears that had been fighting their way free since his arrival. She sobbed into her apron as regret washed over. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be_! She cried so hard that the child within her kicked in response to its mothers sorrow. She ignored its movements, only crying harder at the realization that the father of her child might possibly hate her.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome, really! Thanks for the reviews :) Made my morning!**

**So if anyone has read my oneshot, the bar scene was sort of insipired by it--just in case anyone thinks its familiar. I think this one turned out much better. **

**Oh, and if you have any idea for oneshots, I'm taking ideas ;)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Naruto hadn't slept in days. Sakura's words lived inside his head, surfacing any time his mind was not occupied. He begged the Hokage to send him on another mission as soon as possible. She merely raised an eyebrow at his request. "I'll see what I can do," was her response.

"Well, see what you can do, faster," he urged.

She sighed, leaning back in her intricately-backed chair. "And why the sudden rush for a mission?" she asked gravely, "don't you want to spend time with those closest to you after three months of being away?"

"I've seen my friends," he grumbled.

"What about Sakura?" she pressed.

"What about her?" he challenged. She remained silent, studying him. She suspected that something had happened between the two. It had not gone as planned, or so she figured. Most likely, it had been something Naruto said or did, as Sakura had been on edge lately. She merely nodded her acquiescence, though she had no intention of sending him away, not with an estimated twelve weeks until the baby's birth. He had turned on heel and quickly exited her office.

"That boy," she sighed, "is about to get a surprise of a lifetime."

"That boy," Jiraiya replied, as he walked into her office, "is technically a man."

Tsunade studied her lover. He was right. It had been over six years since Pein's invasion and supposed murder of Jiraiya. It had been over six years since Naruto had finally faced off with Sasuke—realizing he couldn't save his childhood friend from his obsession with revenge. Sasuke had been driven mad by his tortured thoughts, even once he realized Madara Uchiha had been using him. She met Jiraiya's steady gaze, "You're right. We _are_ getting old."

"_You_ are old, my love," he corrected.

"You are sleeping on the couch," she replied, a knowing smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

Kakashi found Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, wallowing in self pity. Well, his wallowing was consuming eight bowls of ramen. But, that as Naruto.

"When are you going to give that stuff up?" Kakashi asked.

"Never," Naruto answered through a full mouth of noodles.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, how are you?" the owner of the ramen bar cooed to the glowing woman. She smiled at him as he handed her two bags full of containers filled with her newest craving. "The usual tonight, I see?"

"Yes," she replied, pointing to her abdomen, "someone has been having a serious craving for ramen that I can't explain."

The owner glanced sideways at Naruto before nodding and smiling at his hungry customer. "Well, please enjoy, and call if you need anything!" He waved his goodbye as she turned to leave. Naruto hadn't been seated at his normal place at the bar, so it was no surprise that Sakura hadn't noticed he was there. Kakashi watched as the two pairs of eyes met as she made her way out of the ramen bar. She froze when she saw him, her hand immediately going to her stomach. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, before thinking better of it and swiftly exiting the premises. She had pushed the doors open with so much force that they came crashing back into the small restaurant, falling off their hinges.

The owner simply smiled, "New lives! Aren't the wondrous?"

Kakashi had seen the whole interaction. Naruto's eyes never left her as she entered and exited the building. He immediately went back to eating after she left.

"Are you two not speaking?" he asked Naruto. He noticed the dark rings under the blonde man's eyes.

"Hmph," he replied, reaching for another steaming bowl of ramen.

"That's unusual for you two, you were inseparable since you returned from training with Jiraiya. Maybe you should talk to her," he proposed.

"No, she's gone a bit wacky in the head. Besides, she has other things to worry about. Like babies." He mumbled grumpily . Kakashi knew he was masking his true feelings. "Oh, and I hear a congratulations is in order for you. I hear Kurenai is due soon!"

Kakashi blushed at Naruto's inferred message. He didn't know why they didn't just admit their relationship. The jonin felt guilty at times for his relationship with his late friend's lover. They had many conversations about it, and Kurenai felt that Asuma would be happy for the two. Then, there was the concrete evidence of their relationship: the unborn child that Kurenai carried. He was nervous about becoming a father—the loss of his own father was too painful and he feared that same fate for his unborn child. "Thanks," he blushed more crimson as he scratched his head at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"I'm happy for you two, I really am," Naruto confided.

"Have you," Kakashi was unsure as to how to broach the subject, "have you spoken to Sakura about her pregnancy?"

"Yeah. It ended in her yelling at me after I asked who the father was," he admitted.

Kakashi groaned, _so that was it!_ "You are an idiot," he murmured. It was a typical knucklehead question that only Naruto could ask. At the most inappropriate time, no less.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Kakashi answered. So Naruto didn't know. He had to suspect it, surely. "Who do _you_ think the father is?"

Naruto pushed his bowl of ramen away from him, his appetite suddenly diminished. "I…uh, er…well…"

"Do you think it's _you?_" Kakashi pressed. He watched Naruto crack his knuckles nervously.

"I had thought that maybe, just maybe…" he trailed off, his voice barely a whisper.

"Naruto, is there a possibility that you may be the father of this child?" Kakashi asked pointedly.

"Yes," he nodded, his mouth turning into an unfamiliar frown. "I thought that it might be possible. That she could be carrying my baby. Our baby."

"And if she were, how does that make you feel?" he continued.

"Is this a therapy session?" Naruto asked, anger edging its way into his voice.

"If that's what you want, then it can be. I'm getting to a point, so just bear with me," Kakashi said defensively.

"How does it make me feel? I don't know. I haven't really had time to think about it. Do I want a family? Of course, I think it would be the greatest feeling in the world," Naruto said thoughtfully. A slight crooked smile made an appearance.

Kakashi nodded. "How do you feel about Sakura?" Naruto's turned his face away from Kakashi. The silver haired jonin sighed, "I can see it, Naruto. I could see it since you were children. You only agreed to bring Sasuke back to make her happy. You love her. Don't you?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table, flipping the half-eaten bowl or ramen. He wasn't angry at Kakashi, he was angry at himself for not telling Sakura his feelings. "Yes," he whispered, his eyes closed. "She's all I ever think about. And ever since that night after we returned from the gold mines....I thought she only spent the night with me because she was drunk. Not because she returned my feelings or even knew how I felt. She just told me to 'forget it' and have everything go back to normal." He paused, looking past Kakashi toward the door. "But I couldn't forget about it." He didn't know why he was spilling his guts to Kakashi, maybe it was because he was so damned tired.

"Well, did you ever think that perhaps a certain young, single woman could be exhausted and over-hormonal? And that may not make her the most rational when a certain young man asks silly and inappropriate questions that he already knows the answer to?" He sat back in his chair, his arms crossed across his chest. He was becoming impatient with Naruto's inability to see what was so obvious to everyone else.

Minutes passed, and Kakashi swore he could _hear_ the wheels turning in Naruto's head. Suddenly, his face lit up, as if he had just had a revelation. _Bingo! _Kakashi thought. "Do you mean…that she's having someone else's baby, but _does _love me?" Naruto asked.

_What the--?_ Kakashi answered Naruto's question with an open palmed slap to the back of his head.

"Ow, Kakashi-sensei! What was that for? That hurt!" he was rubbing his already sore head. It throbbed from where Kakashi had smacked it.

"Sometimes I wonder how you make it from day to day! Seriously, Naruto! Could you be any more thick-headed?" Kakashi asked.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not thick-headed---OW!" Another smack.

"Do you really think it's NOT your child Sakura is carrying," Kakashi hissed. It was rare that he let his frustration show, and right now, Naruto was testing his nerves.

"Are you saying—" he ducked under what would have potentially been a third connection between Kakashi's hand and Naruto's head. "Relax! I'm just joking with you! You really shouldn't hit the future Hokage. It could be bad for you, you know!" Naruto was rubbing the sore lump on his head.

"At this rate, you will never become Hokage. Common sense is a pre-requisite," Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"You really think I'm gonna be a father?" Naruto asked, almost dreamily.

The older man sighed. "I _know_ that you'll be a father. Kurenai and Sakura had talked quite a bit while we were gone, you know. So, I have it on good authority. Not the details, just the facts," he promised his former student.

Naruto suddenly grinned his old, familiar smile. "You and I are both going to be fathers at the same exact time. Except you are _way_ older than me." Kakashi thought Naruto dragged the "a" out for far too long. He raised his arm, pretending to take another shot at Naruto.

Naruto ordered a round of sake for the two men. "To fatherhood," Naruto said, before drinking the alcoholic liquid.

"And to healthy children," Kakashi added, his eye crinkling behind his mask. Naruto could have sworn that he saw tears forming in Kakashi's eye. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Naruto was the first to break the comfortable silence. "I'm scared to become a father, Kakashi," he whispered.

"So am I," Kakashi agreed, "So am I."

* * *

Jiraiya, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had joined the two men at the ramen bar. More rounds of sake were followed by more congratulations.

"You know…I'm actually _afraid_ of Kurenai," Kakashi slurred. "She truly scares me when she's pregnant."

Kiba was rolling with laughter at Kakashi's speech about his and Shino's former team leader. "I think she could take you, Kakashi, really."

"I _bet_ she could," was his reply.

"Oh shit! There she is now!" Kiba pointed over Kakashi's shoulder. "She's coming this way, and she looks _pissed_!" he widened his eyes pretending to be afraid.

"Does she see me?" Kakashi squeaked, hunching his shoulders.

"I can't be sure, but man does she look mad," he said with mocked seriousness.

Kakashi climbed under the table, "Tell her I went to the restroom," he mumbled. "She's gonna kill me," he yelped. They heard a bang from under the table. Kiba was howling at how easily a drunken Kakashi could be tricked. "It…was…just…too _easy_!" he roared, knocking his drink all over the table.

Shino leaned to look under the table, finding the source of the noise. "I do not think Kakashi will be drinking any more tonight. Why? Because he is unconscious."

"Bummer." Naruto said, lifting his glass before downing it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "He's much more fun after a few drinks."

Kiba wiped the tears from his eyes. "Woo, that was fucking great!"

Jiraiya was watching the entire scene contently. He was getting too old to be drinking like these young shinobi, he thought as he sipped his tea.

"Jiraiya, what are Tsunade's breasts like?" Kiba made hand gestures approximating the size of the Hokage's breasts.

"Hmm…you wish you knew," he replied calmly.

"That's what I'm asking you! You've obviously seen them," Kiba retorted like a smartass.

"And you obviously have not seen _any_," Jiraiya found he was slightly irritated at how the young man was talking about his lover. Sure he had talked about her like that from the time he met her. But that was different.

Kiba's face darkened, as he fell into a depression. He quietly sipped his beverage. Shino looked at Kiba through his dark glasses that he was never without. "Kiba, I think he has a point."

"Shut it, Shino," he snapped at his former teammate. "Why? Because I'll fucking kill you," he mocked Shino's manner of speaking.

"I'd be afraid of your threat, but I know your weaknesses. How? Because I am much better at observing than you are," Shino calmly replied.

Kiba responded by throwing a cup at Shino's head. Shino swiftly moved his head as the clay drinking instrument crashed against the wall, shattering into a few larger pieces. "Point in hand. I was prepared for your reaction." It looked as if Shino's mouth had momentarily twitched into the closest thing to a smile anyone had ever seen cross his face.

"Quit it you two," Shikamaru growled. "You are both too troublesome, I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because," Shino replied, "you wish to avoid Ino's flirtatious demeanor." The bug ninja took a long drink, his face not showing any emotion as he continued, "And purely because we are awesome."

Both Naruto and Kiba guffawed at Shino's rare and momentous humor. Kiba had forgotten his previous hostility, high-fiving his on-again friend. The fact that Shino knew how to hive-five back was a suprise to Naruto.

"Thanks for coming out, you guys," Naruto said, seriously.

"Hmph," was Shikamaru's reply. Shino nodded. Kakashi snored.

"Hell, you're gonna be a dad, Naruto!" he nodded his head in respect, "that's big."

Naruto thought about Kiba's rare pearl of wisdom. He was right, it was big. And he should be sharing that with Sakura. She was doing all of this alone, and he was acting like an idiot.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba grinned mischeviously, "how hot is Sakura without clothes on?"

This time, it was Naruto who chucked something. It was a glass pitcher that held their beverage. He didn't miss his target.

_Great_, thought Jiraiya, _now I have to figure out how to get two unconscious men home_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for the reviews :)**

**I just wanted to address something really quickly. I had intended for Sakura to come off harshly. And I'm glad that it was effective. Also, I know the whole "hormonal thing" doesn't really jive with everyone. And I'm not using it as an excuse (though I have seen, first-hand, how babies mess with hormones, which mess with emotions, which mess with life). The fact that her actions are obviously being blamed on hormones is also intentional. With that said, do not worry, Sakura will realize how mean she has been with Naruto. I promise! :D**

**The next chapter may take me a bit, I'm a little unsure of how I want to structure it. So don't be too mad if I don't update as quickly :) I like to have the idea in my head and most on paper before posting my chapters, so that you don't have to wait forever for updates.  
**

* * *

The light was blinding him. He rolled over as the room spun with him. He laid there until the movement stopped, drifting in and out of sleep. He heard someone snoring next to him. Suddenly an arm splayed across his back. _Where the hell am I? _he asked himself. He risked a peek at the person snoring next to him, secretly hoping for a hot girl. Perhaps pink hair.

"What the hell!" he screamed, jumping from the bed. Kakashi was flung off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

He immediately sat up, looking around the room in confusion. "What is it?" the silver haired jonin groggily murmured.

"You were trying to spoon me!" Naruto was pointing angrily at Kakashi?

"Spoon you?" he was confused and drowsy. Not to mention he had a splitting headache.

"What's all the fucking noise for?" Kiba yawned from the foot of the bed. He was curled in a seemingly uncomfortable position. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

_Had he been there all night? _Naruto wondered. "Y-you were here, too?" Naruto asked, exasperated. Kiba shrugged his indifference.

"You are all awake I see," Shino said, entering the room in nothing but a towel and his dark glasses.

"Shit, Shino! Put some damn clothes on," Kiba growled.

"I am fully decent, Kiba. I know it's a lot of man to handle," Shino retorted, drying his spiky hair. "Naruto, what were you saying about a spoon?"

"I think he was saying Kakashi was making him be the little spoon. You know, his bitch," Kiba laughed as he took a swipe at Naruto.

Kakashi looked around the room, still confused at the exchange. "My…head hurts…" he rubbed the sore spot on his head, where it had collided with the table the night before.

"No shit, you decided to go spelunking under the table to hide from Kurenai—" Kiba began recounting the night's events.

"Kurenai!" Kakashi groaned, "she is going to kill me."

"Most definitely, she will be angry" Shino agreed.

Kakashi grabbed the satin comforter from the bed, covering himself as he laid where he landed. If he was going to be berated for not coming home, he at least wanted a good rest before taking it.

"Oi, Kakashi, you gotta face the music sometime," Kiba said, stretching out along the length of the bed.

"Not while I'm about to puke," Kakashi moaned.

"Dude, Kiba—you sleep like a dog," Naruto pointed out.

"Thanks!" Kiba grinned, breaking into a yawn.

Tsunade entered the bedroom. Shino, embarrassed at his state of undress, scrambled under the covers, unintentionally dropping his towel on the floor. "Breakfast, anyone?" she asked in a sing-song voice. She stood there with an apron covering the front of her Hokage uniform. She waved them into the kitchen before disappearing.

Shino's face was red from embarrassment. "That was unexpected," he murmured.

"Yeah, I never wanted to see you without clothes on, either," Naruto pointed out, "and I don't want to ever again."

Kiba snorted at Naruto's comment. "Where's Shikamaru?" he looked around the room.

"I recall him leaving the bar early last night," Shino mumbled, reaching for the towel he left behind.

"Breakfast, now!" Tsuande roared from the kitchen.

"So, Jiraiya and Tsuande are screwing," Kiba mumbled. "Wonder who's on top…"

They wearily stumbled into the kitchen to find Jiraiya drinking his morning tea and reading some documents. He looked up at the weary crowd, "Good morning!"

"Stop being so cheerful, Old Man, it's creepy this early in the morning," Naruto rubbed his swollen eyes. He was answered by the sound of retching into the garbage receptacle. They turned to find Kakashi vomiting the previous night's drinks.

"Aw, gross," Naruto muttered.

"Lightweight," Kiba smirked.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were the only two left at the table. Kakashi had swiftly exited after eating, hoping to smooth things over with Kurenai. Luckily for him, Tsuande had informed Kurenai of the events in order to calm the near-due mother. Unluckily for Kakashi, Kurenai was going to milk it for all its worth.

Jiraiya could feel Naruto watching him. After spendign three years training the young ninja, he knew that Naruto had a question brewing in his head. "Out with it," the Toad Sage barked, causing Naruto to jump in his seat.

"Jiraiya, how did my father react when he found out he was going to be a father?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Jiraiya looked thoughtfully at Naruto over top of his documents. He could see the worry on Naruto's face. _So, he's finally wising up_, the Sannin thought. He lowered the papers, choosing his words wisely. "Your father," he began, "Minato—he was the happiest I had ever seen him."

Naruto nodded at his mentor's words, his eyes searching the room aimlessly. "He wanted to become a father?"

"I'm not sure if it--er, you--were planned," Jiraiya explained, "but he could not undo it if it wasn't. He loved your mother very much, and it was his greatest dream to have a family. He had shared that with me before asking me to be your godfather."

"Why would he pick an old perv like you?" Naruto grinned.

"I ask myself that every day," he replied before going back to reading.

* * *

Naruto paced around the garden for almost an hour, debating what he would say to her. He had to see her. He had to explain himself to her. He had to let her know he was ready to help her in any way she needed--even if it was as a friend. It hurt to think that she may not love him back, but he must tell her his feelings. He couldn't keep them hidden, as he had done all these years. No matter her response, she was carrying _his_ child, and he was ready to care for the baby.

He debated at sending a clone in his place, in case Sakura decided to decimate him. He had heard that women who are pregnant are not known for their calm nature. He had witnessed that first hand, a couple of weeks back, when Sakura had angrily sent him away. _I'm not leaving that easily this time!_ He promised himself. He was resolute in his decision. He walked to her house. He could see it as he came into the clearing. He hesitated at her doorstep, his closed first wavering in front of her door. He took a deep breath. And knocked.

And knocked.

No answer.

"Sakura?" his voice rang out. "Are you home? It's me, Naruto. Please open the door." Still, no answer. He was becoming impatient. He noticed that the curtains were open in one of the front windows, so he walked over to it, peering in. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim light inside the cottage. He quickly scanned the front room of the ground floor. He saw her sitting, with her back to him. Her long pink hair hanging loosely down her back. She was slumped over.

He knocked on the window. "Sakura! Please, I just want to talk to you."

She remained motionless, her back to him. He tried to see if she was breathing, but the lighting was not conducive for fine, detailed vision. He began to panic. "Sakura!" he yelled, "Are you alright?"

He stumbled back to the front door, turning the handle. It moved without resistance. He flung the door open, quickly striding to where she was hunched over. "Sakura—" his voice was tense with worry. She jumped, startled at the sound of his voice so close. She turned, staring at him incredulously.

"Naruto! What the hell are you _doing_ here?" she asked, her own voice shaking from his unexpected presence. She pulled the stethoscope out of her ears, leaving it around her neck.

"I—I thought something was wrong," he stuttered ashamed at his bravado. He had misread her posture and lack of response as an emergency situation. "I thought..that you were…hurt. I had knocked on the door, and you didn't answer. I assumed the worst. I'm sorry," he squeaked, embarrassed at his rashness.

She had been caught completely off-guard. She turned to find her door completely open, the fall sun casting a shadow into her den. She looked back to him, studying his face with confused green eyes. "You thought I was hurt?" she whispered. Suddenly she realized where he must have misread the situation. She held up the bell of her stethoscope, "Sorry…I was just listening with this."

"Listening with it?" Naruto repeated, still confused at the entire situation.

"This is what I use in the clinic to listen to patient's hearts," she explained.

"But you were listening to your stomach," he pointed out.

"I wasn't listening to _my _heart," she smiled tenderly. "Here, you listen," she removed the ear attachments from around her neck holding them out to him, "just put these in your ears."

He shakily took them from her hands, placing them into his ears. Everything him became silent. He could see Sakura's lips move, but no sound was audible. _So that was why she couldn't hear me!_ he realized. He watched her point toward her abdomen, as she put the wider portion of the instrument high on her bare stomach. A soft fluttering sound filled his ears. His eyes widened in amazement. "THAT'S THE BABY?" he yelled.

Sakura chuckled, and signaled him to take the stethoscope out of his ears. He didn't realize how loud he was talking. He grinned as he was once again surrounded by sound. "Sorry!"

"You were listening to the baby's heart beat," Sakura explained.

"Wow, its heart…" he trailed off, thinking about the fact that there was a living being in her stomach. A living being that was half his. "Sakura—," he began.

She quickly interrupted him, pulling her plum colored shirt over her exposed midsection. "Naruto, I'm sorry," she blurted. She blushed at her interruption. "I haven't been myself, and I was _extremely_ irrational last week. I want to apologize. You didn't deserve it."

He was surprised at her sudden apology. His eyes searched hers. "Sakura, it's my baby…_our_ baby, isn't it?"

He could see the tears forming. They silently fell down her cheeks. She nodded, wiping her face. She folded the stethoscope, placing it on the end table next to her chair. She winced, clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" Panic! Naruto dropped on the hard wood floor, near the arm of her chair.

"It's kicking," she winced again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Depends on where it kicks. Right now, I think my bladder is getting assaulted," she explained. She was touched by the concern that was so apparent on his face. "Do you—do you want to feel it?"

His blue eyes widened at the prospect, "Really? Could I?"

She nodded, smiling at his excitement. "Here," she took his hand, placing it over her stomach.

He waited, but felt nothing. "I don't feel—wait!" he broke out into a grin, "I feel it! It's kicking my hand. Doesn't that feel weird?"

"Yeah, but you get used to it after nearly seven months of it."

"Wow, Sakura." He breathed, his eyes sparkling.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry. I should have told you sooner," she murmured her apology.

Blue eyes studied green eyes for what seemed an eternity. "I'm gonna be a father?"

"Whether you like it or not," she confirmed, speaking softly. She looked down at her stomach, where her hand was covering Naruto's.

He followed her gaze. He slowly turned his hand over, interlacing his fingers with hers. "You don't have to do this alone, you know. I'm here for you. With you"

More tears. "I know."

"And this hormone excuse—" he began.

"It stays," she warned. They smiled at each other.

"Boy or girl?" he whispered.

"I thought it should be a surprise," she replied, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed with her answer.

He nodded, "I think it's better that way." She sighed in relief. He rubbed his thumb over hers. "That night, when we…er..you know…do you regret it?"

"No. Never," she whispered as he wiped the tears from her face.

"But why did you insist on forgetting about it?" he asked, searching her face for answers she may not be ready to give.

"I thought that it only happened because we were drinking, and I didn't want you to feel guilty about it," she explained.

"If you only knew how long I had dreamed of that night. You would realize that I would have never regretted it. Not in a million years," his eyes remained locked on hers.

She knew he meant every word. She could feel it. He was never one to lie. He reinforced his words by gently brushing his lips against hers. Her heart raced as he cupped her face with his free hand. "I'm not leaving, Sakura," he whispered against her lips.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her. He was hesitant at first, but the memory of her lips was quickly restored. Neither wanted the kiss to end, daring the other to pull away first. They were interrupted by a loud crash at the front door.

The startled--and embarrassed--pair turned to the source of the noise. To their suprise, Kakashi was collapsed against the door, breathing heavily.

"Sakura…can't find Tsunade…I need..help. Kurenai…" he gasped between breaths. He ripped his mask down from his face as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sakura was quickly on her feet. Being pregnant didn't stop her from being an agile kunoichi. "What is it, Kakashi?" Naruto was at her side as if he was guarding her. She cast him a worried glance.

"Is Kurenai alright?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Blood..lots of blood. The baby!" he croaked. His eyes told the rest. Sakura knew that Kurenai was in danger. She quickly grabbed her medical bag.

"Is she at the house?" she was quickly the professional medic that her training prepared her for. Kakashi nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go ahead, you catch up."

She instantaneously disappeared out the door in a blur of pink and plum. Naruto followed closely behind. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked matching her pace. He was surprised at how quickly she could still run.

"I'm not sure. She isn't due for another four weeks. This isn't good. I'm worried that she's in early labor," Sakura tried to explain without too much detail.

"Will she be alright?" Naruto asked, glancing back toward Kakashi. He wasn't close enough to hear the exchange, thankfully.

She stared straight ahead, "I can't be sure. Not until I see her."

They reached the house, finding the front door open. Kurenai was sitting on the floor, her face sickly white. She was sitting in a pool of blood, squirming in pain. She registered the arrival of the medic. "Please…Sakura…save the baby," she pleaded. Her hair was matted to her forehead, her legs smeared with blood. She screamed as a gush of water oozed from between her legs, spilling out onto the floor.

"Kurenai," Kakashi's unsteady voice announced his arrival.

Sakura knew she had to act quickly. "Naruto, get Kakashi out of here. I'll be alright." She opened her bag, looking for the small blue pills. She handed them to Naruto, "Here—give him these. They will calm him."

Naruto nodded his understanding, closing his fingers over the pills in his palm. "W-what are you going to do, Sakura?" he asked, eyeing the bloody scene before him.

Her back was to him, but her could hear the finality in her voice, "I'm going to deliver Kakashi's baby. Right here. Right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC, read at your own risk.**

* * *

Naruto dragged Kakashi outside. The older man didn't resist. "Sit!" he commanded, pointing to the steps outside the home.

Kakashi obeyed, saying nothing as he slumped onto the seat. Naruto sat next to him. Nothing passed between them for a few moments. The blonde ninja held out his hand, "Here, take these. Sakura said they would calm you down."

"No," he shook his head.

"Kakashi, please, it'll make you feel better," Naruto pleaded. He didn't like seeing his former sensei this anxious.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Kakashi asked, panic in his voice.

"Sakura knows what she is doing," Naruto nodded, "Kurenai will be fine."

A scream resonated from inside the house. Kakashi was immediately on his feet, "Kurenai!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Kakashi by the arm, preventing him from entering the house.

"I have to make sure she's alright—the baby—," he said, his eyes wild with fear.

"She will be FINE. Sakura is taking care of her. She is probably just having the baby a little earlier than planned. This happens, from what I hear. It's Sakura we are talking about, don't you trust her?"

His words must have reached Kakashi, because he silently and slowly returned to his seat. He laced his fingers together, putting his elbows on his lap. He leaned his forehead into his hands, mumbling quietly, "If anything happens…Kurenai…baby…failed…"

Naruto could barely make out what he was saying. He caught a few words here and there, realizing how much this child meant to Kakashi. He covered his own worry with one of his trademark smiles, "It's going to be alright Kakashi. Promise."

Kakashi barely nodded, staring out into the distance. Naruto cast a glance back toward where Sakura was delivering Kurenai's baby at that moment. _Hurry, Sakura!_ he silently pleaded.

* * *

Sakura ran into Kurenai's bedroom. She quickly scanned the room for anything she could use. She grabbed the sheets, pulling them completely off of the bed. She made her way into the bathroom, filling her arms with any towel she could find. She pulled a bucket from the closet and quickly filled it with warm tap water. She could hear Kurenai groaning from the living room. "Hurry Sakura!" she panted.

Sakura was quickly at Kurenai's side, dropping the sheets and towels. She placed the bucket at Kurenai's feet. "Kurenai, I need you to tell me where it hurts," Sakura instructed.

Kurenai nodded, swallowing hard. She pointed to her lower abdomen. "It hurts in there," she gasped as the pain returned. "It's sharp, I think it's the baby!"

"How often are your contractions?" the medic pressed.

"About every minute or so," the older woman answered, gritting her teeth.

Sakura used her chakra to quickly scan the woman's abdomen. It was as she suspected: an early separation of the placental lining. The baby was indeed in distress. Given the amount of blood Kurenai had lost, it appeared to be a very serious form of the condition. Normally it can be painful, but often there is no bleeding. Sakura remembered her obstetrics training; she had seen something similar to this her first month in the field with Shizune. They had lost both the mother and baby, and she spent days reading about the condition in order to prevent that same catastrophe again.

"Kurenai, do you know your blood type?" she asked softly. She steadied her tone, so as not to scare the woman.

"AB," she croaked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Sakura looked her in the eye, "Kurenai, you have lost a lot of blood. I will need to replace it in order to make this delivery successful. Yes, you have to deliver this baby now. I know it's early, but the placenta has already detached itself, and there is no other way. You will need to do exactly as I tell you, do you understand?"

Kurenai nodded. Her crimson eyes were full of fear. Sakura was feeling drawn into them. As if something was pulling her away from the matter-at-hand. She blinked. The room returned to normal, and the heaviness in her head cleared. "Kurenai? Please control your genjutsu. It's…er…quite strong right now," she choked.

"Sorry, Sakura."

Sakura reached into her bag, pulling out a set of bottles. She found the one that corresponded with Kurenai's blood type. She twisted the lid open, pulling out a small scroll. She opened the scroll and swiftly activated the seal. A small, bright red pill fell into her palm. She handed the pill to Kurenai, "I need you to chew this. It will help to restore the blood you've lost."

Kurenai acquiesced, before a new spasm tore through her. "Please…save my baby," she whispered.

Sakura sent a pulse of chakra into Kurenai, reading the information as it returned. There was a fetal heartbeat. But, it was quick and the rhythm was abnormal. But, the heart was still beating. _A good sign, _she thought_. _The pink-haired medic quickly continued her examination. Kurenai was dilated, all she needed to do was push the baby. Sakura was still concerned about the child, and knew that they had to deliver this baby as soon as possible. She instructed Kurenai to bend her knees, placing herself near the raven-haired jonin's feet. "On the next contraction, I want you to push. Do you understand?"

Kurenai nodded, sweat running down her face. Sakura could feel the warm blood soaking through the towel that she had placed below her own knees. She could tell from Kurenai's breathing that another contraction was about to occur. Her hands were in place, supporting the arrival of the child. Kurenai screamed in pain. "PUSH!" Sakura instructed. Kurenai groaned as she strained to push. Sakura could feel the baby's head contacting her fingers. "Ok, breathe deeply. You are doing wonderfully. Do the same thing on the next contraction. You are doing good, Kurenai," she tried to soothe the anxious mother.

"Kakashi—where is he?" she panted.

"He's outside with Naruto. I thought it was best that he wasn't here for this," she explained.

Another contraction. Kurenai strained, pushing against the resistance. Sakura felt the head crest through her cervix. She grasped the baby's head under the chin, pulling the child from Kurenai. She quickly clamped the umbilical cord before severing it. When Sakura hadn't heard so much as a sound from the child, she immediately knew something was wrong. She looked at the small infant cradled in her hands: it was a pale and lifeless. She hit the baby's feet looking for the normal response, but received none. She felt for a heartbeat, but turned up nothing. _She had just felt a heartbeat, how was this possible?_ She tried pushing on the child's chest--for a breath or cry. Still there was nothing. Had she been too late?

"My baby…is alright?" Kurenai's voice interrupted Sakura's attempts to retrieve a heartbeat or breath sound. She frantically pulled the baby closer to her body. She couldn't hide this from Kurenai. She had to do something! She pulsed her chakra into the baby—a boy—receiving a weak reply. There was a faint heartbeat! She opened the child's mouth, using two fingers to sweep out any debris that may have lodged in its throat. She knew it was common for babies in both premature and emergency deliveries to swallow the contents of the placenta—especially if it was hemorrhaging. She felt a sticky fluid contact her fingers, and she pulled on it. A clump of brown, viscious fluid was expelled from the child's mouth. She turned the baby over onto its stomach to help dislodge the fluid. She lightly hit the boy's back. She heard a hiccup and a hissing sound. She had dispelled the fluid, but why wasn't he breathing? She tried to remember back to her studies. _What happens during the first breath in premature babies_? she asked herself.

She immediately turned the child onto its back. She could still detect a faint heartbeat, though she knew that its tiny heart wouldn't hold out for long. The child's lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen. She used her Mystical Palm Technique to emit a small, controlled pulse of chakra into the baby's thorax. She ccould feel the chest swell up almost immediately. His crimson eyes flickered open before he squeezed them shut—a small, high pitched mew escaping from his lips. She smacked his feet again. This time, he announced his arrival with a loud, shrill scream that she was sure all of Konoha could hear. His face was turning purple from the effort.

"Is that...my baby?" Kurenai asked, stretching her fingers to touch her child.

"Yes. He wanted to let you know he's arrived," Sakura confirmed. Kurenai smiled as Sakura swaddled him in a nearby blanket. He continued to howl.

"My son," Kurenai whispered.

As much as Sakura wanted to reunite mother and son, she knew that the danger wasn't over. She had to remove the placenta before Kurenai bled to death. Even with the blood pill, the risk of hemorrhaging was still exceedingly high. If the placenta remained inside of her for too long, Sakura knew that she would be at risk for a barrage of dangerous complications--including death.

"I still need you to push, Kurenai. We aren't done," she grabbed the severed umbilical cord that was protruding from the mother, adding slight traction to help its expulsion from her body. Kurenai, listening to the pink haired kunoichi, pushed again. The placenta still wasn't being expulsed. Sakura could feel the panic and confusion beginning to take over. Sweat was running into her eyes, and she could feel the fear gripping her heart.

"Kurenai! Could you push for me? Once more?" She received no response to her questions. Sakura looked up to find Kurenai lying with her eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Before Sakura could register what was happening, Kurenai's crimson eyes rolled up into her head.

"No! Kurenai, stay awake!" Sakura yelled. She had to get the birth remnants out of her. The blood loss must have been too great for the pills to counteract. She began to massage the new mother's lower abdomen, while adding greater traction on the umbilical cord. Still the placenta refused to budge. Sakura knew something was seriously wrong. The placenta would no longer be able to be delivered vaginally, as Kurenai was not capable of it in her current state. Sakura had no time to properly anesthetize her, as she must act quickly. She drew out her chakra scalpel, quickly cutting through Kurenai's lower abdomen and into her uterine wall. She reached inside, finding the culprit. She used both hands to carefully pull the placenta from the unconscious mother. She tried to stop the blood loss, but each time she stopped it, copious amounts would be lost from another area. She knew that there was only one way she could absolutely stop the bleeding, but Kurenai was unconscious and couldn't give her consent. The dark haired jonin was already going into shock, and her heart couldn't last much longer with the blood loss. Sakura knew that delivering this baby only for the mother to die was not an acceptable outcome. She was only left with one option and she was going to take it.

She intricately dissected the woman's womb from her body, cauterizing the blood supply and thereby shutting down the blood loss. She monitored Kurenai's vitals: her heart beat slowed and her breathing improved. The color came back to her skin—a sign that the blood pill was replenishing the lost blood. She expertly sutured the incision with special thread. It would heal much more quickly and effectively than the normal silk sutures without allowing infection. In a few hours' time, a faint scar would be the only indication of the procedure.

The child's cry interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She quickly put the surgical contents in a blanket for disposal. She continued to examine the baby. _A healthy baby boy,_ she smiled. She cleaned the blood from the floor, throwing the contaminated remains in the garbage. She also cleaned the baby, swaddling it in one of the softer towels. She was cradling the baby, checking various reflexes to ensure proper development when she heard the door open. "Sakura?"

Naruto followed Kakashi into the room a few moments later, "I tried to stop him, but he used his Sharingan on me."

Sakura smiled at her former sensei, "Want to meet your little boy?"

"A boy," Kakashi repeated. He took a tentative step toward the child that was swaddled in her arms. He reached out to touch the baby, drawing back–as if in fear of hurting the child. He looked at Kurenai who was still unconscious on the floor.

Sakura followed his gaze. "She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood—too much. I had to remove her womb," she explained. "She won't be able to have any more children. It was the only way to save her life. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi studied Sakura as she held his newborn son. He knew that she felt guilty for performing such a serious surgery. But, she had saved his child and his lover. He owed her his life. "Thank you. You have no idea how much you have done. They are both alive. That is all that matters to me."

Sakura sighed her relief. "She'll be in some pain, but it'll heal within the next couple of hours," she motioned to Kurenai, "they both gave me a big scare. "

He nodded his understanding, "Thank you again, Sakura. You have become an excellent doctor."

She held the fussy infant out to Kakashi. "Now, I think there is someone you need to meet. He's got a nice set of lungs on him. I'm assuming he got those from his mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura had never seen Kakashi so _alive_. It was the only way she could describe the way he cooed at the child and cradled it. He murmured softly, touching his forehead against the his son's. Upon hearing his father's voice, the infant closed his eyes and allowed himself to be rocked to sleep. Sakura felt that it was as if something changed inside of Kakashi the moment he saw that tiny being. She wondered if she would feel the same way when her child was born.

She checked every so often on Kurenai's wound. A few chakra scans showed that her uterine muscles had healed. Sakura wanted to keep an eye on the abdominal wound until the skin healed completely. She calculated that it would take another hour or two. She could just as easily heal it with her hands, but given her own child's need for nourishment and energy, she would rather not risk it.

Kurenai's beautiful crimson eyes fluttered open as the baby began to fuss in Kakashi's arms. Her head immediately turned toward the sound. Both Naruto and Kakashi had moved her to a more comfortable resting place—the bed. But only after Sakura had found new sheets for it—as the old ones were currently in the trash.

"He's healthy?" she asked, reaching out to touch the infant. Her voice immediately calmed the child. Kakashi carried the infant from where he was seated to the bed, transitioning him into Kurenai's arms. She traced the infant's hairline, gently stroking his cheek. "He looks like your son," she murmured to Kakashi.

"He whines like you," Kakashi joked. She smiled, wincing from the sudden movement.

"Your abdomen is still healing, it'll take a few hours," Sakura explained.

Kurenai's free hand gently touched the area of the incision. "I was bleeding..." she faintly recalled. It felt like distant memory.

Sakura nodded gravely. "Yes, and I did everything I could to stop it."

"But it wasn't enough," Kurenai whispered, her hand over her empty womb.

"No." Sakura agreed.

"I can no longer have children," Kurenai replied—more of statement than a question. She felt _different_, as if something was…absent. "I can feel it."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"What for?" Kurenai asked, her eyes meeting Sakura's. "You saved both mine and my child's life. Without you, neither of us would be here. I'm getting too old to be having children, I think it was my body telling me to stop conceiving. I owe you everything and anything, Sakura. Don't be sorry for saving a life—two lives."

Sakura was visibly surprised by Kurenai's response. She had expected her to feel some sort of anger or hostility at Sakura's decision to remove her womb without consent. "I just…feel so badly…about the entire thing. You didn't even get a say in it!"

"You did what you had to do, given the circumstances. I expected nothing less from you, as a former student," Kakashi intervened. He didn't like seeing how much this was bothering the pink haired soon-to-be mother.

The baby cooed, as if in agreement with his parents. Both of the new parents' attention was immediately drawn back to the child. Kakashi eased himself onto the bed, next to Kurenai. He slowly maneuvered his arm behind her shoulders, as she sat upright in the bed. She held the child close as he allowed the child to grasp his finger. He studied the tiny nails in amazement.

"Have you decided a name?" Kurenai softly asked.

"I had hoped you thought of one. I would rather not have the decision left to me," Kakashi answered, lightly pulling his finger from the child's grasp. The baby mewed his displeasure.

"I think that you have been very brave through this ordeal, and having a son means a lot to you. I get a feeling you'll think of an honorable name," she smiled at her lover.

He nodded. "Well, I do have one in mind…"

"Spit it out!" she grinned, petting the infant's soft brown locks. His crimson eyes closed in contentment.

"There was someone very important to me, he was a former teammate. He saved my life, and I couldn't repay him for that sacrifice. He even gave me this," he pointed to his left eye. The one that held the Uchiha clan Sharingan—which had replaced his actual eye an injury.

"I think it would be an excellent way to honor his memory," Kurenai agreed.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered. He closed his eyes as if in silent prayer as Naruto and Sakura watched quietly. They both felt as if they were watching something important happening before them.

"Obito," the new mom repeated, gently prodding little Obito's miniature fingers.

Kakashi faintly smiled, before gently kissing Kurenai on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered, his lips still touching her skin. He could smell the lavender in her hair, even after childbirth.

"It's a fine name—Hatake Obito," she held the child up to Kakashi as she started to pull down the front of her robe.

"Whoa—were still _here_," Naruto stammered.

"Well, you're going to be a father, you better get used to seeing women's breasts. How else do you think the baby eats?" Kurenai smirked. She revealed a shapely breast, swollen with milk. Kakashi placed the child into her arms—Obito instantly finding the nipple to suckle.

"H-how does he know how to do that?" Naruto asked, staring incredulously.

"They just know," Kurenai smiled, watching Obito fondly.

"Does it hurt?" he continued.

"It's…different," she explained. "It can get sore, at least that was what I experienced with Hana." She turned to Kakashi, "Is she still with Shizune?" Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura, are you going to feed our child like that?" Naruto pointed, his eyes still on Kurenai's breasts. His blatant staring wasn't missed by Sakura, who was amused at his almost-childish preoccupation with Kurenai's chest.

It was Kakashi who interrupted. "Naruto, could you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" he said, finally tearing his eyes away from the suckling child.

"Quite staring at Kurenai's breasts," he said.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were slowly walking back to Sakura's. The sun had set hours ago, and the fireflies were lighting the way along the path back to her house.

"Can you believe it? They actually asked us to be godparents. _Us_!" Naruto breathed, still in shock at the honor both Kakashi and Kurenai bestowed upon them. "I mean, I can understand her asking you—you saved their lives. But me? I don't know anything about children."

"Kakashi trusts and respects you. It's an honor, Naruto. You should trust in yourself," she said, smiling at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers between his. He hesitated at the sudden, unexpected contact. He looked up, meeting her shy gaze. He smiled his happiness. They continued walking along the path in silence, enjoying all that had passed between them.

Sakura thought back on how nervous Naruto had been when Kakashi put Obito into the younger man's arms. The change in him was almost instantaneous as the child was eased into the crook of his arms. It appeared as if it were second nature to coddle the infant. She felt he made an immediate connection with Obito—enjoying the temporary feeling of the small frail being in his arms. The smile that spread across his face was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a mixture of pride, love, and excitement. It was at that moment—as she was gazing at him—that she became confident he would be an amazing father. She held no doubts in her mind about his ability to provide and love their child. She felt a warmth and tenderness toward him that was unlike any attraction she had felt toward anyone.

Perhaps she had always loved Naruto, but something about today's events accentuated her feelings. She had suspected her anger and hostility toward him in the past week had been a result of her insecurities in regards to his feelings toward her. She had always felt that he cared about her more than as a friend. At times, she could see it. She would deny it to herself to keep herself from hoping either of them would be brave enough to act on it. Now it was all so real. Perhaps it hadn't happened in the way she had wanted it to, but things always seemed to work out for the best. It had taken all of her courage to be so bold as to hold his hand. She felt a tingling excitement at the contact, and was exuberant that he held her hand in response. His smile was enough to reassure her of his feelings. She wanted to kiss the silly boy right there and then.

They reached her front door, Naruto stopping to see her into the house. He hadn't loosened his grip on her hand, much to her excitement. "You were amazing today, Sakura! I can't believe how good of a physician you are. You saved two lives today," he said.

"I did what I had to do, that is my duty," she replied, thinking about how she had acted instinctively when Kurenai needed it the most. Would she act instinctively as a mother? Would she be a good mother?

"Well, I was amazed, at least. But, then again, it doesn't take much, does it?" he grinned. "I supposed I should head home. But, I want you to know: I meant what I said earlier. About us, that is."

She nodded her understanding. "I know you do, Naruto. I'm sorry about how I acted," she whispered.

"You're the one carrying the baby, it's understandable," he replied. "Are you going to be alright here, by yourself?"

"Yes, I've been doing it thus far," she said thoughtfully. She rather liked living a tad bit removed from others. It gave her a sense of propriety and independence.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, suddenly shy at his forwardness.

She responded with a smile, as she stepped up on the doorstep, turning toward him. She was at eye level with him. "Sure," she smiled.

She was so beautiful, that he couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her. Their hands remained entangled—only separating as she reached up to tenderly cup his face. He gently put his hands on her waist. She leaned into him, her protruding abdomen creating a barrier between them. He enjoyed the closeness. It was Sakura who pulled away, breaking the embrace. "You don't have to wait until tomorrow to see me," she grinned, breathing heavily. Her innuendo caught him off-guard. It wasn't like her to be so _bold_.

"Sakura…" he began, his heart racing, "are you saying what I think you're saying?" He was answered by the faint blush of her cheeks and shy smile on her lips. "But, is it a good idea? Aren't we moving too fast? Won't I hurt the baby?" concern evident in his voice.

She reached up, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes in response to her touch. "I'm the doctor here, remember? Besides, what are you worried about, silly? It's not like I'm going to get pregnant or something."

He opened his eyes to meet her soft green ones--he could see the affection in them. He nodded, allowing her to pull him into the house. Slowly closing the door behind them.

* * *

The sun was shining through the partially open window illuminating the moderately-sized bedroom. It spilled across the bed, where two figures were laying next to one another. Sakura smiled at the memory of the night before. It had only taken moments to pick up where they had left off months before. She offered him some tea. He accepted. As she was mixing the tea, he came up from behind, embracing her and kissing her neck. All pretenses were left thereafter. They spent the entire night cautiously making love—mainly due to Naruto's fear of harming the baby. Sakura had to explain that it was alright to let go and enjoy it. He eventually succumbed to her gentle persuasion, which was mostly non-verbal. He was, after all, male.

They had explored each other's bodies, learning the places to touch and caress. Their clothes were strewn about—a testimony to the success of _that_ mission. Naruto had woke her this morning—by fondling her newly enlarged breasts. It hadn't taken much prompting on his part for her to become ready for the new session of love-making. It felt so natural to be with him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he murmured as he softly ran his hands along her body. She quickly turned her head, realizing he had been watching her…_this whole time_? "What? You were smiling like a dummy! I want to know what you were thinking about," he smiled devilishly. He had an idea of what she was thinking about. Mainly what happened around six a.m. that morning.

"Nothing!" she blushed, confirming his hypothesis. He leaned in, kissing her neck. He knew that she was extremely sensitive there. She moaned. He continued to trace invisible figures on her belly. He enjoyed the fullness that motherhood was lending her shape. He especially enjoyed how large her breasts had become. Again, he was male.

"Do you think your chest will stay this large after the baby? I kinda like this look on you," he said, absentmindedly.

"Could you be anymore of a pig?" she asked, smiling at his perverted nature. "You're turning into a certain Sannin I know.."

"Ugh, please don't compare me to that pervy sage!" he groaned. He pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing the soft creamy skin. She smiled in response, again drifting off into her daydream.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to meet your parents."

"Hmm—what?" she sat up quickly, turning to stare at him incredulously. She had forgotten her nudity, and he let his eyes wander along her body. "My parents? Why?"

"Well, I was thinking," he began, his tone turning serious,"that if we are going to have a baby, shouldn't I at least meet them?"

She remained silent. She couldn't fault him for his rationale. The thought of anyone meeting her parents made her nervous. She knew how overbearing her mother could be. "I'd prefer you never meet them. Ever."

"I'm going to be around a lot more, so I'll have to meet them at some point. So why not now?"

_Checkmate_. He had a point, and she knew it. She looked into his eyes—they were full of earnest and concern. _He really wanted to make a good impression, didn't he?_ she thought.

"Fine," she sighed, ignoring the knot forming in her stomach. "But only if you get me ramen for breakfast. Someone—who happens to be living in my belly at this point—is getting a little fussy."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura had been pacing nervously since that morning. Her mind was abuzz with the idea of Naruto _meeting her parents!_ She knew how over-bearing her mother could be, and she was unsure of whether he was ready for that. She wasn't even sure _she_ was ready for it. Naruto had left for his apartment, promising to meet her back at the cottage in a few hours. He had been reluctant to leave her—the fond memories of his departure bringing a smile to her lips as she caressed her swollen belly. She could feel the baby moving, as if to say it was also nervous about tonight's dinner meeting. She had contacted her mother via a linked scroll. Her parents had insisted on it upon finding out she was expecting. Well, it was more her mother's insistence. Her father was supportive of his daughter having her _own_ life. She smiled, thinking fondly of her father's easy going nature. She often wondered how he married such an erratic woman.

She began thinking through any and every scenario her mother could create. She knew her mother well, and she could expect questions about the future--most likely about marriage. Yes, she knew her mother would ask the "m-question" as Sakura nicknamed it. Her mother was obsessed with proper etiquette, and it was indeed proper etiquette to marry the woman you knocked up. Her mother had emphatically replied to Sakura's invitation. Well, about as emphatic as one can seem with ink and a scroll. Sakura thought it safe to venture to her parents' household, so she and Naruto could escape if things got out-of-hand. And she did expect things to get out-of-hand—as it was most likely her mother's middle name.

Naruto had been so excited to meet her parents. She suspected he wanted, more than anything, to feel like part of a family. She couldn't blame him. She had been lucky enough to be born into a family who had planned for her arrival. Both of her parents were loving and supportive, caving to their daughter's every whim. She hadn't been spoiled, per se, but she had never wanted for anything. Her childhood was surrounded with warm thoughts and affection—more than she could say for Naruto. She was devastated at the thought of that loving man growing up without knowing his parents, as well as being shunned by most of the village. He had spent most of his childhood alone. She could remember the strange blond boy—never without a smile—playing on the swings by himself. She had wanted to befriend him, but was afraid of what others would think. As they grew older, she felt he was more of a nuisance—always causing chaos wherever he went. She remembered how upset she had been when she was assigned to his team. While she was ecstatic at being part of Uchiha Sasuke's team, having Naruto around was a bother. She reveled at how immature she had been in those days. If only she had known what she knew now, perhaps the outcome would have been different. Perhaps she could have eased some of Naruto's pain--even then.

She looked at the clock. _Shit! Naruto will be here in an hour, _she thought hurriedly, _I'm not even ready_! She quickly showered, slipping into a lime green maternity dress. It accentuated her womanly curves, something she knew Naruto liked. She completed her outfit with a soft white cardigan—to protect her from the night's chill. Summer was near its end, and the coolness of fall would soon be upon them. _Over six months I have carried you with me_, she silently spoke to the baby. _I am afraid of what it will be like to no longer have you with me like this_.

She quickly put together a fresh fruit salad. She heard a rap at the door as she was putting on the final touches—cinnamon, honey, and vanilla beans. Naruto entered the comfortable cottage, smiling widely, "You look _beautiful_." He marveled at her shape, despite having seen it that morning. With far less clothing. And the night before. Multiple times. His thoughts started to run rampant. She returned his smile, pushing her long pink locks from her face. She tiptoed to meet his lips for a kiss. They lingered closely for a few moments. "Thanks!" she chirped handing him the bowl.

"Ready?" he asked. His smile told her he was excited, but his eyes showed his nervousness.

She nodded, "Ready as I can be." She looked at him more seriously, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to go, you know…"

"Sakura, I'm sure. I _want_ to meet your parents. I really do," he promised. He was being honest, she could tell. He wanted to meet her parents—to thank them for bringing such a beautiful woman into this world. He was, after all, the father of her baby, so it was only natural that they should also have a relationship.

He reached for her hand as they walked down the path from her house. She looked up to the bright blue sky, "Such a beautiful day," she sighed, "to meet my mother."

* * *

They approached the multi-story house, as Naruto took in how _big_ it was. Her family's house sat on at least an acre of land, mottled with trees and other foliage that appealed to its rustic decor. In all the time he had known Sakura, he hadn't know her parents were this well off. She had always lived modestly, never acting like she was raised in such luxury. For the first time since he suggested this meeting, he began to feel nervous. His palms began to sweat. He hoped that Sakura didn't notice.

She stopped when they reached the top of the steps leading to the front door. She turned to him, her eye searching his, "Last chance to bail out." He knew she was partially serious. Some small part of him wanted to take her up on that offer. The rational side of him pushed for the meeting. He shook his head, "Nope."

Sakura looked almost disappointed, turning to knock on the door. "Your loss," she whispered. He gulped at the warning. Her fingers tapped lightly at the door.

"Saaaaakura," her mother purred, quickly opening the door to survey her daughter and the man she was bringing home. Her mother looked to be an older version of Sakura—her long pink locks were pulled into a thick twist behind the nape of her neck, her dark green eyes looking over her daughter's face. Her eyes were a few shades darker than Sakura's, but just as striking behind a thick set of lashes. They were the same build, though Sakura was more taut and muscular from her training as a shinobi. Well, more so _before _the baby.

Her mother's eyes quickly looked over Naruto, appraising the young couple. She smiled radiantly at the newcomer. "You must be Naruto! We've been expecting you! Come in, come in!"

The young couple entered the house. Naruto gasped at the elegance of the house's interior. There was so much natural light in the house, showing off the beauty of the wooden floors. Sakura led him into the dining area, where her father was already seated. With a glass of wine. He stood when his caught a glimpse of the trio. Naruto could see some resemblance of Sakura in him, also. He was tall and muscular. His thick beard and framed glasses made him look more masculine and astute. Naruto suspected that Sakura had received her light green eyes from her father, who boasted the same shade as his daughter. He nodded at Naruto, offering a lopsided smile. "I see you have already met my wife. Welcome. Sakura, you look beautiful, as always, my child."

He motioned to the chairs around the large mahogany table, "Please. Be seated." Sakura and Naruto took seats opposite one another as her father took his seat at the head of the table. "Wine? Trust me when I say you'll need it."

"Sure," Naruto grinned, nervously. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, isn't it?" her father made light conversation. She was glad that her father was attempting an interest in the young ninja. "You are also a jonin, too, I gather…"

"Yes, sir," Naruto replied. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Sakura snickered at Naruto's sudden change to a more formal method of conversation. Her father arched an eyebrow. "Please, address me by my first name. No need for formalities."

"You're f-first name, sir?" Naruto stammered.

"Oh? My daughter didn't tell you my name? She must not love me as much as I thought," he said, the smile leaving his face.

Naruto was confused by the sudden change in his tone. Had he done something to upset Sakura's father? Sakura smiled, "Daddy, quit teasing him! He's already nervous enough. You know mom is going to do a number on him." Naruto looked from father to daughter, realizing that her father was only joking. His dry sense of humor was lost on Naruto.

"Yes," he sighed, "your mother will probably have him running from this house screaming." He turned to Naruto, "You have been warned, Naruto. You may never wish to see my daughter again after this dinner. And, as I said before, address me by my first name. Juro."

"Yes, Juro, sir—er, I mean Juro," he stammered, sheepishly.

Sakrura's mother floated into the dining area, carrying a wide array of colorful bowls filled with noodles, vegetables, and rice. She had prepared a feast for this meeting. Naruto hadn't realized how famished he was. "This looks delicious, Mrs. Haruno, ma'am."

The older, pink-haired woman smoothed her apron, blushing at the praise. "Please, Naruto, just call me, Mom." She shot a glance toward Sakura, who blanched at the reference.

"Mother…" Sakura started.

"Oh, please start eating, Naruto!" her mother said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"And it begins," Juro said, before taking a bite of his carrots and snow peas.

"I at least expected to get an hour of peace out of it before she started," Sakrua grumbled, pushing her food around the wooden bowl.

* * *

Sakura's mother watched Naruto eat, delighted that someone enjoyed her cooking with so much vigor. She praised his appetite every chance she could. Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother's blatant fawning over the young shinobi.

"So, Naruto, are you _excited_?" she began, leaning toward him, as if they had been good friends for some time.

"Mother…" Sakura warned. Her father chewed thoughtfully, ignoring his wife's tone and insinuations.

"What?" Sakura's mother asked, eyes wide with innocence. "I only wanted to know if he was excited for the arrival of the baby." She pushed a bowl of rice noodles in his direction.

"Wow, Mrs. Haruno—I mean, Mom—this is all so good," Naruto spoke, his mouth full of food.

"Oh thank you so much, Naruto!" she squealed at the praise. Sakura could actually see her mother attaching herself to the man she thought would someday be her son-in-law. _She has another thing coming_, she thought furiously. She looked at her father, who just rolled his eyes, eliciting a smile from his moody daughter. He knew how his wife could be, but he had accepted that a long time ago. He _had_ married her. Sakura watched for indications that her mother would make the first move. Within minutes, her posture changed. Her eyes dilated, she folded her hands under her chin, looking thoughtfully at the blond dinner guest. "So…Naruto…when are you planning to make it official with our little Sakura?"

"I'm sorry?" Naruto replied, obviously not understanding where the conversation as going.

"Making. It. Official. You do plan to do that, surely?" Her tone had turned more persuasive, she was almost purring her intentions. Naruto stared at her blankly, dropping his chopsticks. Before Sakura could intervene, her mother sighed, exasperated, "You intend to marry my daughter, don't you, dear?"

Naruto choked on his food, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen. Sakura stood quickly, "MOTHER!" Her father quickly leaned over, thumping Naruto hard on the back—dispelling the lodged food. Color rushed back to his face. He looked up at Sakura's mother, "M-marry? Sakura?"

"Yes. It's simple: you two are having a child. The proper thing to do is to marry her," it was as if she couldn't believe the answer wasn't so obvious to the young couple.

Sakura seated herself, staring darkly at her mother, "Enough!" her voice was authoritative. Her father continued chewing thoughtfully, as if nothing had occured.

"What, dear? I'm only asking out of concern."

"Quit it. I know what you are doing," Sakura warned, looking nervously at Naruto.

He was staring at Sakura, horror on his face. He hadn't considered that he should _marry Sakura_. Sure, he loved her—wanted to be with her, but he never once thought about _marrying_ her. It wasn't that he wouldn't love the idea of spending the rest of his life with her. His face turned bright red at his error. Of course it would be the chivalrous thing to do, after all. How horribly her parents must think of him!

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think that we have discussed that," he stuttered.

"And we aren't going to!" Sakura hissed, pounding her fist on the table. It collapsed in a giant heap, all of the tableware falling with it.

Sakura's mother sighed, "Look at what you have done. All I was trying to do was help!" Her mother dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Her father was _still_ chewing thoughtfully, his bowl in his hand. He had somehow expected the debacle--obviously prepared for it. Naruto wondered if _he_ could act that disinterested with the two women arguing with one another. "You have to face the fact that you made a mistake, and the only way to fix that mistake is to marry one another!"

Sakura was getting angrier by the minute. "If you are insinuating that my _baby_ is a _mistake_—" she spat.

"I was saying no such thing!" Her mother huffed. "But," she pointed to Sakura's expanding mid-section,"don't you think the jig's up?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I think it's time we called it a night," Sakura said as her chair scraped across the floor.

Her father looked at her, chewing for another ten seconds. Naruto was trying to disappear into his seat, though it was proving unsuccessful. He had never wished to be more like Yamato, until now. "Naruto, I think it's time that we left." She turned to leave, as Naruto was left unsure of what to do.

As he was about to get up from his seat, Juro's baritone voice interrupted Sakura's departure. "Don't you think, _honey_, that you should stop being so hypocritical…"

"Dear, don't be silly—" Mrs. Haruno began.

He continued, interrupting her nervous chatter. "…why should they make the same mistake we did, marrying simply because she is with child?"

Sakura spun, looking incredulously at her father. She had never heard him speak so candidly. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. Mrs. Haruno covered her face with her napkin, "Juro!"

He reached over, affectionately patting her hand, "While we may have been lucky enough to love one another, don't you think it would be better for these two to make that decision on their own?"

His wife's face reddened in embarrassment at her husband's memory of their own little predicament over two decades earlier—they had foolishly rushed into a marriage, only to lose the child a few weeks later. No one had suspected the pregnancy, and no love was lost with their impetuosity. After the miscarriage, she had been so disappointed at the loss of their child, she had wanted to become pregnant immediately. He, being smitten with his new bride, readily agreed. Months later, she had become pregnant with Sakura.

"I never knew that!" Sakura gasped.

"And for good reason," her father replied, resuming his meal.

"Mother!" she turned to the older woman.

Her mother avoided her gaze, suddenly ashamed at her own interference with her daughter's affairs. She calmly stood up, gathering what dishes she could scavenge from the wreckage of her table. "I stand corrected," she whispered. She gathered her thoughts, pushing loose strands of pink hair away from her face. She looked up, as if nothing had just been revealed. "Naruto, dear, would you like desert? It's Sakura's favorite."

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone surprisingly well. Her father and Naruto had seemed to get along quite remarkably. Her mother even seemed to truly take a liking to him. They had said their goodbyes, her parents inviting Naruto to come for dinner "anytime". They had walked most of the way home in silence. Sakura sneaked sidelong glances at her companion, wondering why he was suddenly so sullen.

"Is—is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" he asked, looking as if she had just interrupted some very deep thinking on his part. He could see the concern written on her face. "No—nothing," he offered a weak smile, pulling her hand into his. As they reached Sakura's cottage, he stopped at the steps leading to her door. "Uh, Sakura…do you think...we should get m-married?" he whispered.

"Married? Us?" she asked, shocked. _So that was what he was thinking about_! "Naruto, please don't let what my mother said get to you. She is just obsessed with appearances. Besides," she thought back to her father's candid outburst, "it appears there is more to those two than even I had known."

"Yeah. Right. Ok, stupid question," he replied, distractedly.

She studied his reaction carefully. "Naruto, I don't want to get married simply because I'm pregnant. I don't think that's how two people should start a marriage. They should marry because they love one another unconditionally. Not because there is a sense of duty attached to it."

He met her eyes, studying their depths for a few moments before masking his uncertainty with a smile. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more!"

She turned to unlock her front door, but his voice interrupted her, "Uh, Sakura…do you mind if I go home tonight? I have something I need to do in the morning, and I think it would be easier to just sleep there tonight. If you don't mind, that is.."

She felt hurt at his rejection. _Had my parents scared him that badly? Enough that he no longer wants to be with me_? she silently panicked. His words stung her to the core, and she couldn't quite place why that was. "It's ok, Naruto, you don't have to ask me. I'm not in charge of you," she smiled sadly.

He quickly kissed her lips, without the fervor he had so adamantly displayed the past couple of days. She was confused at his sudden change of mood as he quickly disappeared down the path. The frustration was unbearable, _had she done something wrong?_ She sobbed into her pillow, her emotions getting the best of her—it was the last thing on her mind as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long! I have been ill. I tried to read this twice, so I apologize for any errors. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. Let me know what you think. If you read this, please review :) **

**Happy Reading & have a good weekend!  
**

* * *

It was dusk, and Naruto still hadn't come by the cottage. Sakura lazily stirred wildflower honey into her tea. She hadn't felt like eating much today. She was unsure if that was due to her anxiety about Naruto's absence or due to the baby growing inside her.

Had her mother successfully traumatized him? She had known Naruto all of these years, it wasn't like him to be so easily spooked. But something about how differently he had acted after leaving her parent's house had unnerved her. It wasn't like him to be so _sullen_. She knew that her mother could have that effect on, well, _anyone_. She was always trying to wedge herself into Sakura's life--telling her how to live. Sakura was used to it, unlike Naruto. She sighed, _poor Naruto_. He was probably never going to speak to her ever again, regardless of the baby. She chuckled softly. She knew he would never do something like that. Not her Naruto.

Her parents had visited her earlier that day. She was surprised to answer the door, only to find her parents standing there. Her mother looked at her sheepishly, while her father smiled calmly. Minutes passed before her mother meekly stated her "apologies" for the night before. Sakura had smiled, returning her mother's unsure hug. Of course she would forgive her mother, as she knew it was all done out of love. She hugged her father, whispering into his ear, "What did you use to bribe her in order to get her to come here and apologize?" He had hugged his daughter more tightly.

"This was all her idea," he whispered back. She had been startled at his confession as her mother walked into the tiny kitchen, immediately beginning to wash the few dishes in the sink basin. She studied her father's face, but it only told her that he was being honest. "She loves you," he murmured, before following his wife inside.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes she has a weird way of showing it," Sakura sighed. She really couldn't fault her mother. Not after what her father had shared the night before. "Mom! Stop cleaning!" Sakura warned.

"I just thought I'd help since I'm here," her mother chirped, peering into the other rooms. "Where's that nice young man from last night?" The look on Sakura's face pained her, "I'm sorry! I had hoped I wasn't too brash for him."

"I doubt you could have scared Naruto that badly," Sakura smiled, weakly.

Mrs. Haruno studied her daughter's face. "He's a good man, Sakura. He'll be an excellent father. I could tell that from just a few hours with him."

Her mother's admission startled her. Their green eyes met in a silent moment of understanding. "Thank you," Sakura whispered, touched by her mother's admission. "I'm sure he will be delighted that you think so highly of him."

"I would tell him myself, but he's not around, silly boy." She looked around the small cottage once more, before taking Sakura's hands in her own. "Why don't you move in with your father and I? It's more room, and I can help take care of the baby once its born. Your room is still there, just as you left it." Sakura hadn't expected the offer, and her reaction must have been written on her face, because her mother quickly added, "I mean, if you want to."

"I-I appreciate it, Mom. I really do. But, I think that I got myself into this, and I would like to take care of myself. You know, for a while," she explained, still touched by her mother's new approach to her dauther's life.

The older Haruno squeezed her daughter's hands, smiling warmly, "Well, if you feel overwhelmed, the offer will still be there." She looked tenderly at her husband, who nodded, "That offer applies to Naruto, also."

More surprise. "M-mom??"

"I know I've acted horrid, Sakura. I'm a bit old-fashioned, but I have my reasons. I just want to see you happy," her mother explained.

"I will definitely keep that option open, then," Sakura affirmed, hugging her mother.

It was her mother's turn to be surprised. She returned Sakura's full, emotional hug. "I love you, honey," she whispered into her daughter's ears.

"I love you too—" Sakura was interrupted by her mother's tearful sob. "Are you crying? Why are you _crying_?"

"I'm so sorry!" was all she heard before her father pulled her mother into his arms, lovingly stroking her back. He looked assuringly at his daughter. _It's alright, _he mouthed.

Sakura started filling the kettle with water in order to make tea, "Mom, would you like a little tea?"

"Oh, yes dear," she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Her parents took a seat at the small kitchen table as Sakura poured the tea. She brought the tray over, taking the third of the four seats. She looked longingly at the fourth, wondering if it would be filled in the near future. She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Thank you," Mrs. Haruno said, blowing the steam off of the top of the hot liquid. "Mmm, dandelion! My favorite. You remembered!"

"Of course, you used to make wine from it too!" she reminisced fondly. She watched her mother as she sipped her tea thoughtfully. Perhaps she would broach the subject surrounding her parent's marriage. She had been thinking about it since the night before. _What could it hurt_? she thought. "So, Mom, about last night…"

* * *

Sakura sipped her tea. She traded the dandelion for chamomile and lavender. She had hoped it would help her sleep. She sighed, finishing her tea in an unladylike slurp. She left the cup on the table; she'd clean it up in the morning. As she dimmed the lights, she felt a presence. _Him!_ A light tap at her door confirmed her suspicions. She opened it--finding the blonde man standing on her doorstep. He peered shyly at her, "Sorry, I was, uh, busy today, Sakura."

She just stared at him with tired eyes. "Naruto, it's late."

"I know," he sighed. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, why would I be angry? You have your own life," she answered. Something inside of her told her that she wasn't being entirely honest with either him or herself.

"Can I come in?" he looked around her to see if she was alone. Since finding out she was pregnant, he had developed a protective nature for his comrade. It was more than protection—it was devotion and adoration. He loved her more than words could describe. He had spent all day thinking about the dinner at her parents'. Her mother had inquired about their possible betrothal. He hadn't given thought to that possibility, much to his embarrassment. He had never considered that Sakura could have felt the same way about him felt for her. Never in a million years would have believed that Sakura would want to have his child. Or marry him!

That thought had burrowed into the depths of his mind, preventing him from a good night's sleep. He had thought about her, the baby, and the possibility of sharing his life with the two of them. Naruto discovered that he desired it more than anything. It filled him with so much emotion he couldn't describe how much joy he felt. He had spent the day speaking with Kakashi-- asking the older jonin's opinion on the matter. His former mentor and teacher had instructed him to talk it over with Sakura—much to Naruto's disappointment. He was hoping for a more _meaningful_ insight to his situation. Out of everything Kakashi had told him, one piece of wisdom did stand out: _finances_. Naruto had no money saved to help raise a baby. And, according to everyone he knew, they did cost a lot of money. Not only did he not have money for a baby, but he had nothing to give to Sakura to show his devotion.

He thought she at least deserved _that_--especially since she was carrying his child. He had browsed a jewelry store on the way back to his apartment. He had wanted to get an idea of the cost of a ring (*as so kindly pointed out by HeWhoWalksTheEarth), and was sorely disappointed that it was much _more_ than he had anticipated. He groaned the whole way home—he was going to have to take on a lot of missions to come up with enough money to support him, Sakura, and a baby. But, he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

Naruto had visited Tsunade to see if she could find him a quick mission or two to help his penniless fortune grow--even if by a tiny bit. Though she was absent from the office, he had come upon a high paying D-ranked mission posted on the community bulletin board. All he had to do was escort a family to a nearby village. The payment was quite large—almost too large for such an easy task. But, he had taken the flier, promising his services to the family, who were quite ecstatic for his help. It was a nice family of six: two daughters, one son, parents, and a grandmother. The village was only a few days' travel from Konoha, and he could return to Sakura and the baby without much of an absence. The only problem: he had to first tell Sakura he had committed himself to this.

He stood awkwardly in her kitchen, looking around the darkened room. He noticed the lone tea cup on the table. A stab of guilt came over him at the thought of her sitting in the dark room, drinking tea alone. "Uh, Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, tentatively.

"Oh?" she said, arching a finely shaped eyebrow in apprehension. She wondered what he could possibly want to speak to her about. _Was he going to decide this isn't going to work_? she thought frantically.

"I-I took a mission. I'm escorting a family north—near the border of Otogakure . It'll only be a week, tops. I promise. I needed the money. It's an easy G-ranked mission, but the pay is great!" he said, grinning widely.

She breathed a sigh of relief. A mission? She could handle that. His smile was contagious, and she smiled in return. "A week? " she pouted playfully, "I was hoping I could get more than a week's worth of peace. Do you think they could extend it for a whole month?"

"Well, I guess I could see what I can do," he replied gravely. Her smile ruined his attempts at maintaining a serious face. They both broke into fits of laughter, tears forming in their eyes.

Sakura stopped laughing first, looking solemnly at Naruto. "When are you leaving?" she softly spoke.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but—" he began, but he was interrupted by Sakura putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Well, do you have plans until then?" she asked, a devilish smile forming on her lips.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Naruto had left on his mission. Though she wouldn't admit it, Sakura had been counting down the days until he came home. She missed him, much to her surprise. She had anticipated she would be lonely, but not _this_ lonely.

The days were starting to grow shorter, and her garden was bearing the last of its fruits. She had decided to pick some of the apples that were ripening on the tree behind her cottage. She had an obstetrics appointment with Shizune today, and had wanted to take some of the fruit to Tsunade—as they were her favorite. She gathered her basket, covering the shiny green fruit with a towel. She wanted to see the surprise on the Hokage's face when she lifted the cover. She saved one for herself, quickly wiping the apple clean of debris. She took a bite into the crisp, tart fruit, chewing thoughtfully. She took a second bite, immediately spitting it out. The middle of the apple had rotted away, completely masked by the shiny, intact peel. A premonition began to gnaw at the back of her mind. She pushed the nervous thoughts aside, as she didn't believe in omens.

She reached the Hokage's office without difficulty. Shizune was missing from her normal seat at the front desk, and the main doors were wide open. She walked through them, her shoes tapping lightly. She noticed that the Hokage's suite doors were also open, and she could hear voices echoing throughout the spacious office. She smiled, thinking of how surprised Tsunade would be at her gift. She quietly walked toward the voices.

As she stood in the doorway, she realized that something was…_off_. Tsuande was standing over her desk looking intently at what appeared to be a map of the land. Shizune was standing, her back to Sakura, with her arms crossed over her chest. Two Anbu members and Naru Shikamaru were adjacent to Shizune, their backs facing Sakura as well. She could hear Shikamaru's hurried speaking, "We've got word of a handful ninjas from the Sound. According to our sources, they have surrounded an entire village to the north of here, near the border of Otogakure. It's been confirmed that they are holding the villagers ransom. They are slowly poisoning the villagers if we don't meet with their demands. We are waiting on an analysis of the poison as we speak. Right now, we are unsure of their demands. Intelligence is saying that they are protesting to break off from Otogakure--but that's purely speculation as of right now. We are up to 11 casualties--no one wants to get involved. We haven't received confirmation on the Konoha shinobi that is currently being held captive—"

Sakura gasped, dropping her basket. The apples rolled across the floor, stopping at the feet of the meetings attendees. They had noticed the pregnant medic-nin's presence, swiftly turning toward the eavesdropper. Tsunade looked up from the map, "Sakura, how long were you standing there?"

Sakura didn't register the Hokage's question, she was still processing what Shikamaru had just told Tsuande, "N-Naruto! I have to go—" she was in a panic. She knew instantly that it was him they were talking about, even if they had no idea.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Calm down!" Shizune interrupted.

"Naruto!" she yelled, fear in her voice, "He's on a mission near there. _He's_ the missing Leaf shinobi!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! You guys/gals are AWESOME! **

**I'm trying to come up with a costume party-themed oneshot. It's taking fooorever. Any ideas? Send 'em my way. If anyone wants to see something specific for another story, I'll take ideas on that, too. **

** Still have some more chapters to go, though, don't worry! Please review! Let me know how I'm doing!**

****NOTE: major apology goes out to HeWhoWalksTheEarth--it's been a long week (moving every month, etc). Aaaand I got a lovely PM from someone criticizing my work. Hardcore. You can officially call me the ass. I deserve it for being so quick to think you were being super critical. I think I adequately fixed the mistake in CH 9 :) It was a pitiful mistake, I must admit. I will allow only you to point out mistakes so verbosely from here on ;) **

**Apologies to everyone else, too :D  
**

* * *

"Sakura, please calm down. Explain yourself," Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, quietly monitoring the baby's heartbeat within Sakura's belly. She would unobtrusively keep a close eye on the neonate, as this was no time for a full exam. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Shizune was doing the same.

"Naruto, h-he left for a mission about a w-week ago. He was escorting a f-family to some small village near the border of Otogakure. It was supposed to be a G-ranked mission, but it was paying a lot," she sobbed.

Shikamaru looked to the Hokage. _Of course the family had known about the trouble brewing at the border. It had been going on for some time. That's why they were willing to pay so much to be escorted through the area._ Tsunade understood Shikamaru's change in body posture. She softly nodded her agreement.

"It seems," Tsunade began, "that this family had an idea of what was going on. If they were paying that much for a simple escort, that is."

"I should have seen it," Sakura murmured, as Shizune quietly guided her to the nearby armchair. Shikamaru began to pick up the spilled fruit. His stomach growled as he thought about his meager breakfast. The pink haired woman closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I have to go. I have to find him!" She opened her green eyes, determination showing from their depths.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tsunade scoffed.

"I'm going." Sakura countered, finality in her voice.

"Sakura, you have to worry about the baby," Shikamaru offered.

"But this is all my fault!" she wailed. "He only took this mission because he thinks we need to get married. He wanted the money for it, I know it!"

Tsunade's stood, in wide-eyed amazement at her former student's sudden outburst. She realized what Sakura was insinuating. "He doesn't _need_ money. He has enough."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "What? How? He's always lived so meagerly in his tiny apartment, eating ramen. Half the time, I'm convinced he only eats it because it's cheap."

"Doesn't he know?" Tsunade whispered. _Had Jiraiya not told him? _ She immediately wanted to punch her lover for his mindlessness.

"Know _what?_" Sakura sobbed.

"His parents left him a small fortune upon their deaths. He was supposed to get it when he turned twenty one. At least, Jiraiya was _supposed_ to inform him of this," she muttered, rubbing her temples._ He should have been given his fortune by now_. She would definitely have to speak with the Toad Sage about this later. _All of those funds better be accounted for, Buddy_! she thought.

"This is becoming more troublesome by the minute," Shikamaru grumbled. Sakura's green eyes flashed her annoyance at his interruption. He quickly averted his gaze. She could easily decimate him in one punch, he was sure of it. And right now, he didn't want to test her.

"He has money?" she echoed. That information would have been nice _before _he agreed to the mission. "He doesn't have to sacrifice himself for the baby's well-being," she was relieved. She didn't want to burden him anymore than she already had. She gripped the arms of the chair, pushing herself up. She met Tsunade's concerned gaze, "I'm going. You can't stop me."

"Sakura—" Tsunade started, "I'm Hokage, and I can very well stop you."

"But you won't," Sakura challenged. "If Special Ops has no idea what type of poison this group is using, I'd be of the most benefit to send. "

"But you're _pregnant,_" Shikamaru scoffed. Sakura's glare made him retreat with a yelp. _Like I can help that, _she silently chided him.

"I'm not ready to live with knowing Naruto was injured—or worse—because he thinks he needs to support me," she spoke quickly. "And I'm much more proficient at antidotes than anyone in this country or the next. Even you." The last remark was directed at the Hokage. Both women were well aware that Sakura had surpassed the Fifth's abilities long ago. "You know that," Sakura carefully reminded her.

Tsunade _did _know that. She also knew the dangers that Sakura was risking by going on this mission. But, she knew that no matter what they said or did, the young medic would somehow find a way to be by Naruto's side, regardless. "Fine," she said, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"What?" the two Anbu members said in unison. Shizune merely smirked, she knew it would come to this. She had also predicted her Master's decision. "This is a mission for Anbu," one of the two argued. A female.

"I'm very well aware of that, thank you," Tsunade cautioned, "but arguing with her is going to do no good. "

"You've got to be kidding me," Shikamaru growled, "this is too risky for her."

"Then you try telling her that, Shikamaru," Tsunade sighed.

Shikamaru looked from Tsunade to Sakura. Sakura's stance was both threatening and challenging. He knew he couldn't win. "Fine," he sighed, "But I'm not responsible for anything that happens to Naruto's child. For the record."

"It will be noted," Tsunade said, carefully watching Sakura from the corner of her eye. The pink haired woman was…_glowing_.

"Hokage," Sakura began, formally, "why not send Tenten with me?" Sakura heard the female Anbu gasp. "That way it _will_ still be a 'mission for Anbu'."

Tsunade looked at the masked female, "Is that acceptable?" The woman nodded. "I shall do as the Hokage requests."

"Good, then it's set. I would also like to send both Ino and Shino with the two of you. That should be sufficient enough for _gathering information_." From the way she emphasized the last few words, it was apparent that Tsunade was suspecting that Sakura would barge head-first into the village, looking for Naruto. Sakura was glad to hear that Ino would be there. The blonde woman, at least, would be on her side. She knew Shino was highly skilled at both espionage and long-distance intel.

"I want you to analyze the poison, and send the instructions for an antidote. Also, once you have gathered enough information, you will wait for back-up. Special Ops will come to assist you." The Fifth instructed, taking a seat in her large armchair. She kicked her feet up on the desk. "Shikamaru, will you instruct them for their travels?"

"Very well, Hokage," he mumbled. "I would prefer that the rest of the group were here, so I only had to do this once."

"Indeed," she said, nodding toward the male Anbu member. The ninja quickly disappeared in a flash of black. Shikamaru and Tenten were quietly discussing the events that just occurred, as Shizune had silently slipped from the room. She was most likely going to prepare a drink for Tsunade—as the Hokage would definitely need it. The Fifth studied the pregnant jonin carefully.

"Thank you, Tsunade," Sakura whispered, bowing her head in respect.

"Don't make me regret this, Sakura. You know it's dangerous for you to go out there. What if you go into premature labor?"

"Ino will be with me, so I am not worried. Besides," she gestured to her abdomen, "I still have about ten weeks to go, I can feel it."

Tsunade nodded. Sakura would know better than anyone. "I am taking a real risk here; I want you to know that." Sakura bowed her head in understanding. "And, Sakura?"

The pregnant woman's green eyes met Tsuande's steely gaze,"Don't do anything rash."

* * *

They had been traveling for almost a day. The group consisted of Shino, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten—who was now without her Anbu mask. The three shinobi were surprised that Sakura was just as agile as ever. Tenten was most impressed with Sakura's determination, despite her indifferent exterior. It did justice to all kunochis everywhere.

They stopped every hour or so, for Sakura's sake. The latter, however, was impatient—insisting she did not need a break. Soon, the breaks stopped altogether. They travelled for another half day before reaching the outpost Shikamaru had indicated on the map. "This is it," Sakura breathed heavily. They had been running since early that morning. She pushed back the hood on her traveling cloak, revealing her disheveled pink locks.

"It appears so. How do I know? Because I've already sent one of my kikkai ahead to scout," Shino answered calmly.

Tenten looked amazed at how much he had accomplished without her knowing. "How far off is the village?" the brunette asked, her hair back up in her normal style—two buns secured high on the back of her head.

"Approximately one-half of a kilometer," Shino answered.

"Can we get closer?" Sakura was becoming more anxious.

"Closer? I'm afraid not. Why? Because we need to ensure they can't feel our presence. It would put the captives at risk," Shino cautioned.

"Oh." Sakura answered. She hadn't thought about that. _Naruto is somewhere out there_, she told herself. She would have to be more careful. For his sake.

"So, what do we do now?" Ino asked, removing her traveling cloak. The hood has mussed her hair, and she was combing it back into place.

"We wait." Shino answered matter-of-factly.

"Boring," Ino breathed. Sakura, to her surprise, had to agree with her blonde friend.

It had been six hours since they arrived at the outpost. Tenten was arranging her inventory and responding to Tsunade's questions via scroll. Sakura was staring out into the distance. She didn't hear Ino behind her. "Sakurazilla--" she began.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she growled.

"Eh," Ino shrugged her delicate shoulders. She studied her childhood friend's face. "You're worried?" Sakura said nothing, so Ino continued, "You really care about him, don't you?" She had spoken quietly, but Sakura knew that both Tenten and Shino had heard her question.

She felt her face grow hot. "Yes, Ino, I do," she sighed

"I thought so," she whispered. "You know, we all could see it since we were kids."

Sakura looked at Ino in amazement, how had _she_ not known this? "What?" she gasped.

"You and Naruto. It was obvious that he _loved _you," she said thoughtfully, twirling a lock of blonde hair. "But, it wasn't until after Pein invaded that I knew you loved him back. I wondered when you two would make it official," she smiled, hoping to cheer up her pregnant friend.

"Well, nothing is official yet," Sakura sighed. How was it that every had known her feelings but _her_? She regretted her lack of introspect. What if Naruto didn't make it? What if she never truly told him her feelings?

Ino's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I think it's official. That little bun in the oven pretty much confirms it."

"That _bun_, Ino, may just be your godchild," she said, a slight smile playing on her lips. She anticipated the reaction she would elicit. She hadn't asked Ino if she wanted to be the child's godmother, but it was something she had thought about for some time.

"_Me?_" Ino squealed. "Really? Me? Oh, Sakura, I'd be honored!" Sakura smiled at her friend's excitement--as Shino and Tenten watched them quizzically. _Sorry,_ she mouthed to them. Tenten smiled her understanding. Shino furrowed his brow over his dark glasses. She could never tell what he was thinking with those glasses!

Ino hugged Sakura, knocking her backwards onto the grass. "Oof—you pig, get off of me!" Sakura laughed. Ino relentlessly squeezed Sakura's shoulders, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I'm going to be the best godmother, _ever_!" _Were those tears in Ino's eyes_? Sakura was touched at her sudden display of emotion. She hugged the slim woman back.

"Silence," Shino growled, looking over his right shoulder. "Why? I hear someone," he signaled. Ino and Sakura remained where they were, Sakura rolling onto her side. Tenten nimbly launched herself into a tree, while Shino sent a few more kikkai toward the source of the noise.

Soon, Sakura's own ears picked up the sound of someone coming through the brush. She crawled toward the nearby foliage, peering through the branches. She could see a tall ninja, dressed in unfamiliar clothing, carrying a rather large package. His forehead protector held the symbol of the Sound Village—she silently wondered if he was one of the troublemakers. They watched in deadly silence as he hummed, dropping his bundle onto the ground. It landed with a loud thud. A flash of blonde hair was enough for Sakura to act instinctively. She quickly pulled free the senbon she has carefully hidden in her belt as she scrambled to her feet.

"Sakura!" Ino hissed, as Shino made a move to stop her. She wasn't going to let this chance pass her by, not when the enemy's back was to her. With a grunt, she swiftly threw the senbon at the ninja. Neither Shino nor Ino had seen what was in her hand—but her accuracy and precision was apparent in the way the shinobi limply fell to the forest floor. She had easily hit her mark, paralyzing the victim by simply hitting him at a few critical points at the base of his skull. Sakura reached the man first, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him upward.

"Who are you?" she spat. "What are you doing here?"

The man just chuckled at her, "Do you think I'm going to give in that easily?" It was apparent that the muscles above the senbon penetration points were still functional. Ino had never seen the medical tools used for such a purpose.

"Considering I have the advantage? Yes. You will be incapacitated as long as I desire," she growled, her chakra-infused grip growing tighter. She effortlessly lifted him to her eye level.

"I wouldn't sell out my comrades, not even in the face of death," he sneered. His breath smelled of something rotten, and she had to keep from gagging.

"Have it your way," Sakura drew back her fist, "You may not be able to move your muscles, but you will still feel pain." She saw a flicker of fear in the man's eyes as her fist collided with his stomach, sending him backwards as she released him from her grip. His back landed against a tree, his body sliding to the ground. Tenten stealthily landed on the ground next to him. "Sakura! What are you doing?" she looked incredulously at the angry pink-haired ninja.

"Interrogating," she furiously replied.

"We want him alive!" Tenten said, crouching down to check the man's vitals. He was alive, but unconscious. She was well aware that Sakura's punches had that effect on people. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting one--and right now, she preferred that never happen.

Ino had reached the captured ninja, looking at him in awe. "Wow, he really pissed you off, Sakurazilla."

"I would say that wasn't all he did," Shino said, nudging the discarded bundle with his toe. "Why? Take a look." Sakura turned to see what Shino meant. The cryptic jonin leaned down and pulled the cover away from what was hidden underneath. Lying on the ground before Sakura was a young man with a bloodied face and blonde, spiky hair that was matted to his head with caked blood. _No! Oh no! _Sakura silently screamed. She weakly walked toward the body, like a puppet in action. _It couldn't be! It's not him…not Naruto! _Her mind was racing, looking for any reason _why_ this couldn't be _him_.

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked, unsure of what was happening. She peeked around Sakura's legs, but could only see the spiky, blonde hair_. _Tenten and Shino exchanged worried glances.

Sakura knelt down to check the unidentified man's vitals, only to find he had none. She looked up at Ino, panic in her eyes. "There's no heartbeat," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Had this done a few days ago, but the hospital I'm working at for the next month has crappy internet. Most of the webpages I routinely visit can't even be viewed :(**

**So, I'm using a proxy to post my stuff--which is very slow! Anyhow, please review! Sorry about any mistakes (HeWhoWalks, let me know if any are blaring mistakes!), I'm quickly reading this before the internet kicks me off, again. This is going to be a looooong month! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed (and added!).  
**

**PS: next chapter will have action. I can't spoil you too much ;)**

**I wanted to add Shino to this, I think he doesn't get enough manga time, and I've seen a lot of good fanfic with him. I think I've done alright with capturing his character--from what I can gather from the few interactions with him. I wanted to have Tenten a bit more accomplished, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

"H-he's _dead_?" Ino's frenzied whisper interrupted Sakura's intensive jutsu scan.

"I thought so at first," Sakura admitted, "but I can detect a faint heartbeat." She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Could you wipe his face, Ino?" Sakura asked, her heart still thundering inside her chest. _I just want to make sure…_

Ino was swiftly at her side. She poured water into a towel, wiping the dried blood from the man's face. When she could fully see his facial features, she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just some kid," she whispered, silently thanking every God she could think of.

"But he's still a _kid_," Sakura seethed, "a _child_." The boy could be no older than thirteen. He was tall for his age, but the lack of facial hair told her differently. His eyes were partially open. They were a soft aqua color, more similar in green to Sakura's. His hair was the same honey-blonde as Naruto's. Sakura couldn't help but feel that this nearly-dead boy could resemble her _own child_. He strangely looked like a combination of both Naruto and her. She averted her gaze.

Ino could sense what Sakura was thinking. She softly cupped her palm over the boy's eyes, closing the lids. She quickly examined him, "His muscles are shutting down. We have time. It does appear he was one of those who were poisoned."

Sakura nodded, she had thought as much. "I've seen this poison before. It's commonly used in pesticides. It starts by preventing the cells in your intestinal tract from properly absorbing a certain nutrient. That nutrient eventually becomes depleted in the body, causing the muscles to go into permanent state of non-contracture," she explained to Tenten and Shino.

"So, that means...what?" Tenten asked, confused by the medical jargon. Shino didn't move a muscle in his face. _ If he is confused, he was much better at hiding it_, Sakura thought.

"It means that the muscles stop working in the hands and feet, and slowly the rigidity spreads toward the body. Eventually, the muscles used for breathing will stop working, and he'll die from oxygen deprivation. It's not the poison that is the problem, technically. The long-standing effects are the most detrimental," she tried to explain.

"That means," Ino grinned, "that this is going to be a piece of cake once we find an antidote." _Relief! These shinobi are just newbies, _Ino thought gleefully.

"Well, not necessarily," Sakura warned. "There could be permanent damage. Brain damage is of most importance. Ino, we need to work on antidote that restores muscle activity--most likely from mimicking the chemical messenger that is depleted. We can enhance nutrition after that, promoting nutrient absorption after the toxin is passed out of the body. The antidote should buy the victim time as the body rids itself of the poison." She was gesturing pointedly—something Sakura tended to do when she was teaching. Ino tried to envision the physiology—this was her weakness: agonistic antidotes. She wasn't even entirely sure what chemical Sakura was talking about.

Sakura looked sadly at the boy before her, "I can use some healing jutsu to restore some of his muscle activity, but we have to find the antidote. Soon. I can only temporarily provide nutrients for the muscles. That's the best our medical jutsu can do." She focused her chakra into her palms—the same technique she used for Obito's lungs. She helped stimulate the body's energy resources to direct some of that energy toward his breathing muscles—mainly his diaphragm. She could feel his heart picking up in pace, but it was a very faint change. Ino felt it too, her hands hovering next to Sakura's. She looked up to her preceptor in amazement. Part of her was discouraged that she couldn't be of more help. While she had trained under Sakura for years, there were still things she couldn't heal. Sakura saw the exasperation on Ino's face. She knew the blonde was feeling helpless—though she was a great medic. She attempted to lend her support, "Don't worry, Ino. You will eventually understand it. It took me years to grasp all of this. Right now, we just need to find an antidote that mimics that chemical that is not being absorbed…"

Ino's mind was searching frantically for the possibilities. She hoped that Sakura was familiar with an antidote. She was becoming more frustrated by the minute. The pregnant woman's voice ruined her concentration," Ino, could you monitor his vitals?" The blonde took over, while Sakura scrambled to her medical bag. She opened a scroll and activated the seal. A thick pamphlet appeared in her hand.

"Are those your _notes_?" Tenten asked, astonished at the amount of writing that filled the pages. Sakura nodded, smiling to herself. "How do you find what you're looking for?"

"I have my own way of organizing my notes," the medic explained. She thumbed through the pages until she found the page she wanted. She read the instructions for the antidote; it consisted of a plant root that as unfamiliar to her. Perhaps Ino would have some botanical knowledge that would aid her. "Ino, do you know what plant this is from?" Sakura asked, carefully passing the page to Ino.

The blonde quickly scanned the antidote. She wrinkled her brow in concentration. It quickly smoothed as her face broke into a smile. "Yes! It's a root that grows in the shade of the trees that grow north of Konoha. The trees have heart-shaped leaves and white blooms this time of year! The plant grows at the tree's base."

Sakura smiled in relief. Ino's knowledge of botany was amazing, as always. "You're a saint! I couldn't have done that without you! Since you know what you're looking for, do you want go digging?"

"I can finally be of help!" Ino said, excited at the prospect. She rummaged in her bag for tools. She gathered a few jars, a hand-shovel, and a knife before looking over the antidote instruction and ingredients once more.

"I think," Shino's smooth voice interrupted Ino's thoughts, "that you should look in the direction which we came. Why? Because that would eliminate the possibility of being seen by any enemies that may be lurking in around here."

"Will do," Ino answered, before disappearing in the indicated direction. Sakura silently wished her a safe return. She reached into her bag, pulling out a larger scroll. It rivaled Tenten's massive weaponry scroll. She activated the seal with a flurry of hand motions. A plethora of vials appeared before her. "Is that your _whole_ inventory?" Tenten asked in amazement.

"Actually," Sakura smirked, "these jars hold the scrolls for my inventory."

"That's a lot of stuff for curing poisons," the brunette remarked.

"You're telling _me_!" the medic huffed. "It wasn't easy to surpass Tsunade!" She opened a few jars, activating more seals. Soon, she was surrounded by a colorful array of utensils and powders. Once she had everything she needed, she closed her inventory, tucking the scroll neatly inside her medical bag. She began crushing various components into powders, mixing pastes, and stirring liquids. She had just finished mixing most of the antidote when Ino reappeared—carrying a few jars of the root that Sakura had asked her to retrieve. Ino crushed the root, straining the liquid into the antidote. The frothy liquid changed from a cloudy yellow to a clear lemon-colored fluid. Sakura sniffed the antidote's pungent odor, satisfied with the outcome. She took a dropper from her bag, drawing up a few milliliters of fluid. She handed the dropper to Ino, "You do the honors. This wouldn't be possible without you."

"Me?" Ino asked, unsure of her newfound role. "T-thank you, Sakura." She looked at Tenten and Shino, who both nodded confidently. She placed a hand under the boy's neck, carefully drawing his head upward. She pulled open his bottom lip, dropping a few drops into his mouth. She gingerly put his head back onto the ground. "Now what?"

"We wait for the antidote to act and pray that our assumption was correct." Sakura answered, quickly looking toward the paralyzed Sound shinobi. "I think our guest has awoken, if I'm reading his breathing pattern correctly."

"I hope you can refrain yourself from beating him to a pulp. Again," Tenten muttered. Not that she blamed Sakura. The kunoichi turned toward Shino, looking at his dark glasses "Shino, have you received any word from the hostage situation."

"I will have information momentarily. How? My kikkai are returning," he answered flatly.

Sakura interrupted any further conversation, "I think I know how we can get the information we need more quickly." Tenten raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling this was going to be good. Sakura looked to her blond friend, "It's your expertise that we are in need of now."

Ino's eyes widened at what Sakura was inferring. It would be the easiest way, of course. She nodded her head, removing her gloves from her hands. "Right," she said as she approached the enemy.

* * *

Ino leaned into Shino and Tenten's supportive arms. It had taken a lot out of her to use her family's Mind Reading Technique. She had only become capable of it in the past two years. She slumped to the ground, as Sakura helped ease her exhaustion with a rejuvenating potion from her bag.

The captive was again unconscious—as his jutsu was absorbed during Ino's reading. His breathing was slow and deep. Tenten studied the enemy for a few seconds, chewing her lower lip. "Did you see anything?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, more than I ever want to see again! He's a _pig_!" Ino gagged. Sakura mouthed her apologies to her friend. She knew it was not something Ino enjoyed. Her father, of course, was the most astute at using such a skill.

"Did you get any information about where his comrades are located in the village? Or about how they are poisoning the villagers?" the brunette ANBU rapidly fired questions.

"Oh, did I ever!" Ino grinned weakly.

"I think we should discuss what information Ino had gathered before we send any information back to the Hokage," Shino suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shino was interrupted by a beetle that was slowly fluttering its sleek, black wings on his shoulder. He gently prompted the tiny insect onto his forefinger, examining it closely. His face became tense in concentration--as if the bug was speaking to him. Tenten watched in amazement. She had never seen him talk to his insects! "What's it telling you?" she whispered in awe.

"One moment," Shino answered softly. His brow was furrowed in concern, a frown marring his face.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered, "did you see him?"

"I did," Ino confirmed truthfully. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, dropping her head in silent prayer. "They have him restrained, it looks like they poisoned him." The pink haired woman's head shot up in alarm. Her eyes betraying her confined feelings.

"He caused a bit of chaos," Shino stated. "They had threatened to kill a child, so he surrendered without a fight. He's managed to keep his kyuubi contained. Quite a surprise for him. They subsequently poisoned him and the child. _That_ child," he pointed toward the young boy Ino had treated earlier.

"Which means—" Tenten began.

"That we can't wait for Special Ops!" Sakura said, fear in her eyes.

"Sakura, we have to follow the Hokage's orders," Tenten argued.

"But he doesn't have much time! Not if he's been poisoned around the same time as the boy," she looked toward the young blonde boy. His breathing was becoming more apparent by the slight rise and fall of his chest. She suspected he would be fully conscious in a matter of hours. _The antidote was a success! We are more than ready to help the villagers_, she thought.

"Don't you think we know that?" Tenten became defensive. "We are worried about Naruto, too!"

_But it's not the same!_ Sakura thought sadly. "I'm not going to sit here, waiting for back up to arrive while he could be down there _dying_!" she said vehemently. "Are you ok with that, Tenten? Shino? Ino?"

All three avoided her accusing stare. They knew that Sakura was right--they couldn't let Naruto's life hang in the balance. Not when he's saved them numerous times. It was Shino that spoke first. His voice was calm. "I agree. Why? I think Sakura has a very valid argument. Naruto would do the same for us. Ino, please share what you saw in the enemy's mind. I'll tell you what my kikkai found, and we can devise a strategy from there." Shino spoke carefully, observing Sakura while he talked.

"Thank you, Shino," Sakura said, touched at his willingness to help. Tears began to form in her soft green eyes.

"Do not mention it. Why am I saying that? Because Naruto is our friend, too. We are here to help him. Besides," his normally stony face broke into a slight, unfamiliar smile, "he has a child to care for. That's most important. I think even the Hokage would understand."

Tenten was touched at the change in Shino's demeanor. She watched Sakura carefully. _She really loves him_, she thought. She sighed, this wasn't an argument she would win, "I'll agree with Shino." Everyone turned to look at Tenten in surprise. Out of all of them, she was the least likely to go against protocol. Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked defensively, "can't I agree that Naruto would do the same for me?" Her face reddened at the sudden attention. Sakura immediately hugged the brunette, whispering her thanks in Tenten's ear. The kunoichi was touched at the pregnant woman's emotional embrace. "Y-you're welcome, Sakura. Don't m-mention it!" She patted Sakura on the back, awkwardly.

"Ino, are you feeling ready to discuss your findings?" Shino asked.

"Yes, Shino. But be warned, he's seriously a sicko!" she answered.

"Tenten, do you want to inform the Hokage of the information gathered and let her know we are planning to go ahead and rescue the captives?"

"Affirmative," Tenten replied. She began to organize her arsenal, opening her linked scroll. She began writing furiously.

"Sakura," Shino spoke, more softly this time. "You will stay here and keep watch over that young civilian. Why? Because it's too much of a risk for both you and the baby. We are already taking a risk by going into the village without backup. Ino will dispense the antidote to those who have been poisoned. You will wait for word from us regarding the situation-at-hand. When it is safe, you may come and help with any medical issues." His tone conveyed the seriousness of his instructions. He was not asking for her cooperation, he was _telling_ her.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Yes, Shino. I understand." She carefully felt for the pills she had stored in her pocket. They were still intact. She had removed a few sedatives from one of her vials. She did not think that anyone had noticed her actions. But, from Shino's tone, she felt that he may suspect her motives. _Had he seen me?_ she thought. _No, I was careful, he was giving his insects orders at the time. _ As grateful as she was for her temporary team's assistance, she had no intention of sitting there while Naruto was in need of her help. She thought it was better if she didn't share that with them. For now.

Shino nodded, as if satisfied by Sakura's answer. He did not trust that she would maintain her distance from the village, which is why he carefully created a protective perimeter with tagged kunai. They would alarm him if the perimeter was broken. He doubted that Sakura would know how to release the barrier, since her jutsu was more medically-related, though she was proficient at taijutsu. Very few shinobi tended to put forth effort to learn defensive jutsu, and he thought that Sakura was not one of them. Regardless, he would be instantly notified if the perimeter was disrupted. He nodded his acceptance of Sakura's promise, turning his attention toward Ino. "Ino, please begin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the update. Sorry it took so long. **

**Answers:**

**1) yes, the architecture is different, I wanted to make it a more modern (and rebuilt) Konoha--and add a little of my own flair**

**2) as much as I love Naruto's ass-kicking abilities, I debated on doing something that focused on the rest of his friends/teammates. I like working on their strengths and weaknesses, and giving them a bit of limelight. Hopefully that won't disappoint anyone too much ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I think I love everyone. Seriously. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's giving me a difficult time. **

**PS: the hospital internet still sucks. Any mistakes will be due to my frustration with using the proxy (PS: I updated it, I can assure you there may still be errors)  
**

* * *

Shino stopped running, turning to look in the direction they had just traveled. "Something wrong, Shino?" Ino asked, as Tenten turned to see why the group had stopped running.

Shino shook his head. "No. Nothing. My apologies." Something about his voice caused Tenten's eyes to linger on his face. She had a feeling he was not sharing everything.

_Sakura, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, _he thought. _It's not just _your_ life that you need to be concerned about!_ "I'm going to remain behind. Why? I want to secure the perimeter. Tenten, you and Ino go ahead. Please use caution. We are anticipating a handful of these heathens, but are unsure of their level or skill," Shino cautioned the two women. They accepted his reasoning, disappearing ahead.

He wanted to intercept Sakura before she got herself into any real danger. But, he didn't want to share that information with the other two jonin--to keep them from worrying.

* * *

Sakura breezed along her comrades' trail. She was a bit disappointed at the attempt to prevent her from leaving the camp. She couldn't blame them—as they were simply trying to protect her. But, she never suspected that they would put a barrier around the _entire_ area. She had spent the first half of her pregnancy practicing various canceling jutsus and other defensive seals to help her become more of an asset in battle. It was the aforementioned practice that aided her in easily escaping her confinement. She smirked at her victory. _Sakura: 1, Barrier: 0_.

She thought about the young boy that she left behind. She had crushed the sedatives, appropriately dosing it for the young child. That should buy her a few hours, so she told herself. The Sound shinobi, however, was not so lucky. She left his body tied to a tree and overdosed on sedatives. _That_, she thought, would buy her a few days. She smiled at her newfound naughtiness. Anyone who could be so emotionally cold as to carelessly dump a child's body, leaving him for dead, was not someone she would waste her concern on.

She dodged the stray branches as she approached the village's outermost border. She planned to unobtrusively find where Naruto was being held captive. She would release and treat all of those affected by the poison. She was so lost in thought that she let her guard down. It wasn't until she was almost completely past Shino that she realized someone was standing against a tree, watching her. She stopped in her tracks, her back to the voyeur. She was breathing heavily from the exertion. The extra weight was finally taking its toll.

Shino spoke, his voice monotonous, "It is apparent that you are emotionally compromising this mission. Why do I say that? Because you have completely let your guard down. A shinobi should never let his or her guard down, no matter the circumstances."

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Simple: I tracked you," he stonily replied. Sakura heard a buzzing in her ear. A small winged insect slowly disentangled itself from her hair, flying toward Shino. The tiny bug settled on his outstretched palm. "How? I left him with you," he nodded toward the kikkai. "I figured there was a small chance you would break my barrier."

"So it was you who set that damned barrier," she sighed. "I must be predictable," she attempted to joke.

Shino did not react to her poorly placed humor. His voice held some of its initial vehemence, "You are willing to sacrifice your mission--no--your comrades for your own emotional goals. Tenten and Ino are more than capable of handling the current situation. In addition, you are also risking the life of your own child."

Sakura let her eyes wander carefully over his face. She _knew_ she was being irresponsible, but she could not allow anything to happen to Naruto. At least not while she capable of helping. She could never live with herself if anything happened to him, but how could she explain this to Shino? He was usually so reserved and stoic that she didn't think he could comprehend how she felt. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Shino…

"I am not finished, Sakura. Furthermore, you are placing yourself in danger. That alone causes me to question your ability to make decisions that are best for both you and your child. What if something happened to you? Who would raise the baby? Would Naruto be left to raise a child alone--without a mother? Did you think of those scenarios, Sakura? " his face was becoming more animated as he spoke. It was as if Shino was allowing his own emotions to surface, which was quite out of the ordinary for the normally calm Aburame.

Sakura slowly breathed in the crisp air; she supposed that there was no other way around this. She pulled her cloak aside, lifting her shirt and exposing her swollen abdomen. She spoke softly, "I had no intention of risking my own child's life, Shino. I have taken proper measures in case anything were to happen to me." She gestured toward her womb. She could see the shock register on the Abburame's face. He took a step toward her, his brow crinkled in surprise.

"You…you are capable of such a technique?" he whispered. His voice was full of shock, awe, and…fear. He eyed the small, distinct symbol that was evident on her taut skin—a mark of the seal as well as its intentions. _Tsunade, what have you promoted? _he thought.

She covered her stomach, blushing at her brief exposure. She had not shown her seal to anyone--not even Naruto. She had been storing chakra in the seal after linking it to the one she had place on her unborn child. It was similar to Tsunade's Yin Seal, but Sakura had found a way to release it upon extreme trauma to her body—ensuring that her child would continue to survive anything that may happen to its mother. She knew that if something were to happen to her, there was no way for the child would survive an early birth. Therefore this was her ensurance of the child's survival. She stared into Shino's dark glasses, "As you can see, I have no intention of allowing _my child_ to die. It will be able to survive with or without me," she gently rubbed her stomach.

Shino chewed on his bottom lip, still disturbed at what Sakura was inferring. In those few moments, he developed a new respect for the soon-to-be mom. She had shown him a devotion that he had not known existed. She wanted to rescue her lover, while at the same time protect her child. It was something he was having difficulty comprehending. He spoke, his smooth voice louder than before. "While it seems you have prepared for the possibility of anything happening to you, have you thought about what a life without you would be like for your child? You cannot possibly understand what it is like to grow up without a mother's love. I can tell you that it is no joy to never have the chance to meet the woman who gave you life. To feel her arms around you, holding you close and chasing away bad dreams. I cannot allow you to go anywhere near that village, Sakura."

_So that was it!_ Sakura suddenly realized. She had been aware of the passing of Shino's mother while he was in infancy. His fervent argument combined with this knowledge caused Sakura to momentarily understand the young jonin. This unexpected emotional outburst was really due to his _own_ struggle with being raised without a mother. Despite her brief understaning, she realized that there was no way to comprehensively explain her actions to Shino. She _had_ to help save Naruto--no matter the cost. She knew what she had to do. She took a step toward the jonin, gazing up at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Shino. I really am. I wish that you could have met your mother."

Again, surprise registered on his porcelain face. "I'm not inferring—" he began.

She raised her hand to silence him. She took another step toward him. She was inches away from where he was standing, looking down on the pregnant jonin. "I understand, Shino, I really do. I've seen the pain that it causes. You are absolutely right, you know?" Before he could say anything more, she closed the gap between them, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She was much too short, so she rested her head against his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. From the way his body went rigid, she suspected that he was not used to the close contact. She hugged him more tightly. "I'm sorry, Shino. I want you to know that I would do _anything_ to protect this baby. But, I would also do _anything_ to protect Naruto," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she imagined the void in Shino's life as a motherless child. She could feel his muscles slowly relax as his arms hung limply at his sides, unsure of how to respond to the embrace. "I'm also sorry, Shino. I'm sorry for this," she began. She gathered chakra in her hands, forcing it into his body. She did not reabsorb the wasted energy as she felt his body becoming rigid--his muscles going into spasm. She used some of her strength to help lie him on the ground, away from the path. She remained kneeling next to his lifeless body. His dark glasses hid his eyes.

"I didn't want to have to do this. I know that you may not be able to forgive me, but I truly am sorry. I've only temporarily paralyzed you. It will last a few minutes, at the most. By the time you can move again, I'll be gone," she whispered, wiping the stray tear from her face. "I know that it was difficult for you, and I do not want that for my child. I have no intention of entering into battle, I just want to make sure Naruto is safe. If he was poisoned around the same time as that child, then there's not much time left. I can't risk it. I love him, Shino. I could not live with myself if anything happened to him. I don't know if _I_ could live without him. I trust that my child will be surrounded by love and laughter if anything should happen to me. I know my emotions are getting the better of me, and I struggle with that. I've always admired your ability to stay emotionally detached from any situation. I have always respected you, Shino. You are a strong jonin and your mother would be proud of you, I can feel that. I know that you cannot possibly understand how I feel, but I wanted to share that with you. I've never shared that with anyone. Not even Naruto. And I thank you for your dedication in helping him, you are truly a great friend. I've always believed in you," she spoke softly as she stood upright, pulling the hood over her head. She smiled sadly at him, surprised by her own admission. "I'm sorry," she repeated one last time before disappearing.

She didn't see the tear that fell from behind Shino's dark glasses.

* * *

Sakura regretted using her Temporary Paralysis Technique on Shino, but she was left with no other option. He had no intention of allowing her to proceed to the village, so she act on her own accord. She could hear explosions resounding from the village, pushing her to run more quickly. As she approached the outskirts of the tiny village, she launched herself onto a nearby roof. The tiles were slick beneath her feet, and she slowed to maintain her balance. As she leaped from one building to the next, she heard a familiar voice taunting the enemy.

She spotted the kunoichi, pausing to watch Tenten dance amidst a cloud of swirling scrolls. Her large arsenal of weaponry surrounded her, as she effortlessly launched her weapons at the surrounding band of shinobi. Even four-on-one, Tenten could easily decimate the small troop. As her weapons fell to the ground, a few new wave of Sound ninja attempted to attack. What they didn't know was that Tenten was amply prepared for such a scenario. The brunette pulled the invisible chakra strings attached to her weapons, sealing the group's fate. When Sakura was satisfied that Tenten had the situation under control, she prepared to continue on her own mission.

Something caught her eye.

It was brief, but she was sure it was there: the sudden glint of light on metal. She turned toward the source, spotting a lone Sound-nin hiding in a nearby tree. He was silently and carefully stalking his prey. Tenten was unusually oblivious to the enemy, most likely over-confident from the ease at which she conquered his comrades. She was placing her scrolls into her pack as the shinobi prepared his vengeance. Sakura watched carefully—torn between finding Naruto and helping Tenten. She convinced herself that Tenten would be able to fend off any attack, and slowly began to slip away. A gnawing premonition urged her to look again. She keenly observed another ninja was in a nearby tree. Still, Tenten did not showing any sign of her awareness. Sakura's heart began to pound as she saw them slowly signal each other to attack the kunoichi in unison. When Sakura was sure that Tenten did not know of their whereabouts, she impulsively decided to act. She moved swiftly, readying herself for the impact as she lightly bounded off the roof. She silently landed on the soft ground, her knees jolting at the unexpected weight. She saw Tenten's eyes flicker recognition of her silent movement. The weapons master realized who it was by the wisps of pink hair that were caught in the wind. Her face showed her confusion as it changed to annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak as Sakura saw the two shinobi take advantage of her diverted attention. "Sakura---"

"Tenten, get down!" she shrilly interrupted, taking a few steps toward the brunette. The wind knocked Sakura's hood away from her head. Her hair blew around her face wildly, giving her an aura of godliness for a brief moment. Tenten's eyes widened in awe, she had never seen the medic so commanding. She did not question Sakura's orders, immediately dropping onto the ground. Sakura wasted no time, swiftly lifting her arm and taking aim. In one fluid motion, she lifted her sleeve to reveal an odd-looking contraption on her right wrist. With the flick of her finger, she released the device, sending a line of senbon flying over Tenten's prostrate body. The needles connected with their intended targets, hitting their chests with a sickening sound. The Sound-nin took a few more steps before falling to their knees. In a few short moments, they were no longer breathing.

"What the hell?" Tenten huffed, looking at the two ninjas as she began to stand. "I didn't see them! How did you…" she trailed off, staring in disbelief. She eyed the device on Sakura's wrist, as the pink haired medic quickly reloaded it with a new round of deadly needles.

"I was passing by, and I saw them in the trees," Sakura explained. "It's not that I didn't think you were capable, it was that you would not have expected it. They were cowards," she spat.

"I—Sakura—thank you," Tenten flushed. "I may not have been alive right now if it weren't for you. But, that doesn't excuse the fact that you shouldn't be _here_." She looked hesitantly at the two ninja, embarrassed at her own vulnerability as a member of ANBU. She had trained meticulously for years, and had almost lost her life to…_this_. She looked to Sakura, "How did you…oh…_senbon_? Again?" She was amazed that Sakura could use the simple tools so elegantly—turning them into deadly weapons. "Poison?" she asked in awe.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, instant death. I don't prefer killing, so I only use it for emergencies. And this was an emergency." She held up her arm, showing the device. "It's Shizune's, actually. Well, it's modeled off of hers. Quite convenient," she said, examining the device on her own forearm. It was her rendition of the older medic's Prepared Needle Shot.

"I'll say," Tenten agreed. She looked around. "Where's Shino?" she asked cautiously.

Sakura shook her head. "No idea." _Not entirely a lie_, she thought. Her thoughts returned to her orignial mission, as her face quickly showed her panic, "Naruto!" She looked around frantically, attempting to orient herself.

Tenten immediately understood. "Far northeastern corner of the village. That way," she pointed. "Ino went that way earlier. To find him. Apparently the front door is barricaded," she explained. Sakura turned in the indicated direction, but was interrupted by Tenten. "Sakura? Thank you," she gestured toward the two poisoned ninjas. "And please be careful, we don't know how many more of them are lurking nearby."

Sakura nodded her understanding, pulling her hood over her messy pink locks. She swiftly disappeared. This time, she omitted the roof-top sightseeing. The building was not far from her current location, she just hoped she could make it in time. _Naruto, don't you dare give up on me!_ she thought furiously. She pushed herself to run faster. She _would_ reach him in time. She _would_.


	13. Chapter 13

**My apologies for the long wait. This proxy won't let me upload documents. So I had to find a coffee shop after work. I just dealt with a pregnant woman that was being physically abused by her significant other while at the office today. So if this seems a little angry, that may be why. Kinda fits with my story, right? Seriously, what is wrong with people? **

**Ok, so here it is. It's a bit longer, since I owe you something fruitful ;)**

**NarutoRocks: thank you so much for reading! :) (I heart you)**

**SkyMaiden: your thoughtful reviews are much appreciated. Seriously. **

**HeWhoWalks: I agree.**

**Everyone else: thank you for your reviews and insight. I really really appreciate it. It's always nice to get home after a long day of rotations and have so much support. You are all freakin' awesome. I read each and every review.  
**

* * *

Sakura reached a large clearing in the center of the tiny village. The vast space was mottled with overgrown bushes and lined with smooth stone benches. There were a few low walls weaving throughout the square. It was a breathtakingly beautiful little park, despite the lack of care-taking due to the village's current circumstances. She concentrated on any nearby chakra, but found none. She tiptoed through the central clearing toward the expansive building in the distance. She silently wondered if she had beaten Ino there. Sakura prayed that her friend hadn't encountered any trouble along the way. She listened to the silence around her--there were no signs of any ongoing fighting. _Good, _she thought, _maybe Tenten defeated every last one of them_.

As she approached the large building, she could see the giant wooden doors bolted shut with iron bars and thick pieces of wood. Sakura suspected another, smaller, entrance was around the back of the building. It would be much easier to guard, she guessed. She was beginning to feel uneasy at the ensuing silence, but she remained steadfast on her path. She was only a few yards from the door when a loud shriek rang out from somewhere to her right. Fear immediately froze her, as she slowly turned toward the source of the terrible sound. A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness hit her. She swayed on her feet, taking a few steps sideways to orient herself. She stumbled, falling to her knees as she attempted to prevent herself from falling on her stomach. She managed to support herself with her arms. She closed her eyes, but the feeling that everything was moving around her had not disappeared. The sudden, sharp pain in her ear told her that something was terribly wrong. She felt something warm running down her neck. and saw a drop of blood silently land on the ground next to her hand. She carefully reached up and touched her ear, only to find her hand covered with thick, red blood. She tried to stand, but the dizziness made it difficult.

"Oh, so you can still stand," came the woman's sneering voice.

Sakura attempted to look toward the speaker, but another wave of nausea took over. She protectively clutched her stomach, trying not to vomit. Sakura's medical senses informed her that her eardrum was ruptured and her inner ear injured. _That's why I feel so dizzy and disoriented! It's causing the nausea, _she told herself. She quickly tried to use a little chakra to heal her ear. Another shriek from the opposite direction blindsided her. This time, she fell back on her buttocks. Blood trickled down the other side of her neck and onto her shoulder. She concentrated her chakra on her right ear, trying to mend her ear's membrane and the organs in the inner ear. Again, she tried to stand, but only made it to her knees. She attempted to look at the woman who was approaching, but the dizziness made her ill. She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt someone grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her face upwards.

"So, little missy, you wanna play? Did you really think you could just barge in here?" the warm breath smelled of something rotten. Sakura opened her eyes to look at her opponent.

"Please," she gasped, "I'm with child." She attempted to appeal to the woman's nurturing side. "I meant no harm, only traveling through." She was hoping the lie would work on the disheveled, wild-looking woman. From the metal plate around her neck, Sakura quickly determined the source of the debilitating sound. She suspected the kunoichi was from the Sound.

The woman forcefully pulled Sakura upright, so she was standing on her feet with the Sound-nin's support. The world moved around her. She winced at the nausea and pain. "So you think I'd pity you just because you are knocked up, eh?" The woman pulled open Sakura's cloak, roughly putting her hand on Sakura's abdomen. The pink hair kunoichi felt rage building within her at the woman's brazen actions. But, she told herself to remain calm.

Sakura shook her head. _Nausea!_ She licked her lips to keep from vomiting. She met the woman's gaze. The forehead protector confirmed she was a from the Sound. The cold hazel eyes drilled into Sakura's green orbs. The woman spat on Sakura's face, "Stupid bitch, you think I don't know you're carrying this?" She grabbed Sakura's wrist, exposing the senbon launching device. She effortlessly pulled the senbon from the launcher, letting them drop to the ground. Sakura's stomach lurched. She gathered her chakra in her right hand, slowly making a fist.

"Now what should I do with you? I _could_ put you with the others," she teased. Sakura momentarily released her fist at that suggestion. She would be with Naruto! However, the kunoichi continued, "But that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" The Sound ninja lightly tapped on Sakura's stomach, "Now_ this_ is going to be fun!" The rage that had been building within Sakura was released in a single punch to the ninja's chest. She could hear a satisfying crunch of ribs breaking under her fist. The woman's eyes bulged from her head as she was launched backwards, temporarily paralyzed by the same technique Sakura had used on Shino only an hour earlier.

Once released from her grip, Sakura fell to the ground. The sudden movement caused the contents of her stomach to force their way upward. She leaned over, vomiting on the soft earth. She wiped her mouth when the forceful heaves finally passed. She finished healing her right ear, hoping to buy herself enough time to fix the other one. She could handle one being affected, but both rendered her completely helpless, as her sense of balance and orientation was destroyed.

Another voice bellowed, "Uta! What the hell?" Sakura looked up to see the male Sound shinobi checking the woman's vitals. He noticed Sakura. His eyes narrowed. "You stupid little bitch!" he cursed. In a few strides, he had placed himself in front of her, lifting her off of the ground by her cloak. "You're going to pay for that!" he hissed. His breath smelled worse than the woman's. Sakura contemplated vomiting on him.

"I don't think so!" came a familiar voice. Once again, Sakura was released, falling to her knees. This time, the wave of nausea was less. She looked up at a pair of long legs under a purple skirt. The kunoichi's long blonde hair was loose from its usual ponytail. "Don't you dare touch her…or _my_ godchild!" Ino's voice was laced with venom as she dug her heels in to the dirt. She was flexing her fingers, testing for any broken bones "That hurt!" she said to herself. Sakura peered around Ino's legs, to see the man's body splayed awkwardly a few yards away.

"Ino!" Sakura breathed. She had never been so happy to see her friend. The blonde turned, slightly, toward Sakura, "Are you alright, Forehead?"

Sakura allowed the informality, nodding. "I just have to heal my ear," Sakura replied.

"Need my help? I'll just be one moment, I have to cream this guy!" she said, glaring at the shinobi. He was rising to his feet, his own glare rivaling Ino's in hatred.

"I'll just have to kill you first, then I'll take care of her," he warned, looking from Ino to Sakura.

"Fat chance of that!" Ino retorted, flipping her hair. Regardless of the situation, she was still Ino. "Sakurazilla, take care of that ear, I'll protect you!" Sakura was touched at her courage, accepting Ino's promise. She focused on healing her left ear.

Ino tried to use Sakura's Blizzard Technique, only landing a few explosive-laden blows on the Sound ninja. He was visibly injured, as was his comrade. Sakura knew that in a matter of minutes, the woman would be able to move, and two-against-one would not be fruitful. While Ino was powerful, she was not on a mission of combat; she was on a mission to provide medical assistance.

Ino dodged the shinobi's attacks effortlessly, studying his movements. She could easily use her Mind Transfer Technique, but that would leave Sakura vulnerable, and she couldn't risk it. She dodged another swipe from the male ninja, but his move was purposeful. During Ino's momentary distraction, the Sound-nin took the upper-hand. He revealed a metal plate on his chest, which he tapped with moderate force. Sakura knew, from previous experience, he was using the vibrations to build up a force for attack—it was a known method used exclusively by the Sound. She had almost completely healed her ear, and her sense of balance was returning. She screamed for Ino, "Move it! He's going to use the sound waves to attack!" Ino had barely registered Sakura's warning as she became entangled in a wall of vibratory waves. The invisible wall made a barrier that would prevent Ino's from escaping. Ino was shocked at the ease at which she was captured. She braced herself for his attack. But, it never came.

Instead, he turned his hate-filled gaze on Sakura. "You will die first, while your friend watches." Sakura realized his intent, as Ino screamed for Sakura to run. The pregnant woman stumbled as she tried to stand, she refused to leave Ino to this man's whims.

"I will not leave her," she warned. "There are more of us here, and back up is arriving. Give up now, and I can vouch for you. You will have mercy," Sakura bluffed. She feared for both her best friend and her unborn child.

"Tch, like I care about _mercy_," he hissed. "I will quickly, and painfully, eliminate both of you. I will be gone before your _backups _arrive." His promise scared Sakura to her core. She looked at the senbon scattered around her. _Do I have enough chakra to control them_? she frantically asked herself. She would have to be accurate—as only one poisoned senbon would be needed for an attack. As she was considering her options, the Sound nin forcefully hit his armored plate. The sound startled Sakura, and her momentary hesitation was all he needed. He quickly drew up a large fist of chakra.

"Sakura! Run!" Ino screamed. "Think of the baby, don't worry about me!" Fear froze Sakura where she stood. Ino knew that the attack would be deadly. She used all the chakra she could muster to perform a canceling jutsu on her sound prison. But, Sakura remained motionless. She willed her feet to move, but they refused. She began to silently pray for her child's life. The enemy launched his counterattack, as Sakura willed the senbon to rise from the ground. She was too late—his attack barreled toward her at an amazing speed. She dropped to her knees, leaning over her stomach to protect her child. She prepared for her death.

_Nothing_.

Sakura looked up in amazement. Before her stood Ino, her arms stretched out from her sides, as if protecting something valuable. The blonde didn't make a sound. The man's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts, "How touchin, she was willing to die for you." Sakura realized what he was insinuating. He had indeed attacked, but Ino had taken the full force of it. She had no more chakra to off-set the attack, and had sacrificed herself for Sakura and the baby.

Sakura screamed at the realization, but it sounded like a distant memory to her friend. Ino slowly reached down, touching her midsection. She felt something warm and sticky, it was tickling her legs. "Hmm, he got me," she whispered as the shock took over her body.

"INO!!!" Sakura screamed, catching Ino as she toppled backwards. "You fool, why?" Tears were already running down Sakura's face. "Hold on, I'll heal you. Hold on, Ino!" Sakura was trembling. Ino turned her head to the side, vomiting blood. Sakura tried to ignore the gaping slice in Ino's stomach, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the wound. Ino attempted to smile, squeezing Sakura's hand. "Did I do alright? Am I a good godmother?" she softly asked. Her eyes were becoming glazed from the shock, her body becoming cold as the blood was shunted away from her skin to supply her weakening organs.

Sakura forced a smile, "Of course, Ino-pig, of course."

The Sound-nin was helping his female comrade from the ground. He snickered at the scene before him, "My, how touching!"

Sakura felt the blood pulsating through her, the adrenaline willing her to attack. She looked from her friend to the Sound ninjas, torn about how to act. Before she could do anything, a dark cloud blocked her view of the enemy.

"Sakura, take care of Ino." Sakura quickly turned her head toward the voice, only to find Shino standing behind her. He was staring out toward the two Sound-nin. He had discarded his long coat, garbed in only a mesh shirt and his pants.

"Are you alright, Sakura? Are you hurt?" he asked, turning his head to the side, as if to examine her.

"I-I'm fine, but Ino---she's…," her sob interrupted her words, as she cradled Ino's cold body in her arms.

"I can see that. I suppose she's lucky that the most accomplished medical ninja in all of country is here to save her," he said confidently, his mouth twitching slightly at the corners. "Now, as I said before, you help Ino. Why? Because I will dispose of these two. My kikkai will stay here as long as you need," he promised, stepping past her without another word. Sakura followed his movements with her eyes, she watched the giant kikkai wall swirl with movement, opening for him to pass through. She knew that his kikkai were his weapon of attack, and he would be at a disadvantage without them. She had to act quickly for both Ino and Shino's sake.

_I'm protected here! _she thought, as she gently laid Ino on the ground. She quickly scanned the damage. The Decapitation Technique had been very precise and practically lethal. Ino's meager attempt at blocking the jutsu may have been the only thing preventing the attack from severing her entire upper body from her lower body. Sakura quickly jumped into doctor mode, hovering closely over her friend. She knew she didn't have much time before Ino's kidneys would shut down, so she worked quickly. She thought back on a technique the Tsunade taught her to use for dire emergencies. It resembled Kabuto's Secret Healing Wound Destruction, but Tsunade had tweaked it for her own purposes. Sakura had never used such a technique, but she knew that it would probably be the most effective method for healing Ino. She said a silent prayer as she partially-released the seal on her stomach, freeing up some of her stored chakra.

Ino's breathing was raspy, and her eyes were unfocused, staring at the sky. Her lips and face were drained of blood. Sakura's hands were shaky as she bowed her head on concentration. She moved her hands in one fluid motion, combining the proper hand seals. She mustered as much chakra she could summon and sent it into her best friend's body, willing her cells to begin regenerating. Minutes passed, and she was still staring into a gaping wound. She closed her eyes, concentrating more. She could feel the sweat dripping off of her brow. The kikkai hummed more loudly, as if they were concentrating with Sakura.

Minutes seemed like hours, but Sakura kept her eyes tightly shut. The kikkai's humming became more musical, hypnotizing Sakura as she forced the chakra into her hands. She opened her eyes to find her hands glowing a hazy greenish blue. She had never seen her chakra take such a form, and was intrigued by its features. Was it possible Shino's kikkai were lending her extra chakra? Sakura could care less for an answer, she was more concerned about her wounded friend. _Come on, Ino! Come on!_ she thought. Her medic ninjutsu was obscuring her view of Ino's wounds. More quiet concentration passed the time.

Sakura felt something grab her wrist. She was startled by the sudden touch, quickly realizing the source. Ino's voice confirmed it. "I thought I was dying, but it was just the light reflecting off your forehead," she murmured.

"You idiot! You could have been killed," Sakura said, spilling tears of both concern and exhaustion. Ino tried to smile, but her weak attempt looked more like a grimace. She attempted to sit—with Sakura's help, and examined her own abdomen. "I remember the blood. But, t-there is n-no mark. Amazing." Ino's ice blue eyes examined Sakura's pale face, "A-are you alright?"

Sakura hit Ino angrily, "Of course _I'm _alright! I should be asking _you _that, you fool!" she said, sobbing between words.

Ino grinned. It quickly turned into a frown of disgust, "Is that a wall of _bugs_?" she squealed.

Sakura nodded her head, "Shino helped to protect me while I healed you," she explained. _And I think those bugs helped heal you._ "They are quite beautiful if you really look at them."

"Oh, gross!" Ino moaned. She was still pale from the loss of blood, but she was alive. Sakura did not have her medical bag to give her a Blood Pill to replenish her lost fluids.

"You're going to have to take it easy until we can get back to camp," Sakura warned her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ino said, staring in awe at her stomach. "I still can't believe how _good_ you are!"

"Thanks!" Sakura said, distracted by the giant kikkai wall. "Now, do you think maybe we should help Shino?"

* * *

Shino was breathing heavily, his lungs screaming for air. In fact, every muscle in his body was aching. He had tied off the circulation in his upper arm, and his left ear drum was partially ruptured. He was having difficulty maintaining his balance, but had so far successfully managed to provide protection for Sakura and Ino. He looked toward his barrier. His kikkai were humming musically, and Shino wondered if Ino was going to survive. The wound was horrid, even Shino had difficulty looking at it. He knew that if anyone could heal the young woman, it would be Sakura.

He dodged another attack, skidding backwards haphazardly. He had used almost all his chakra reserves just _dodging _attacks and using basic maneuvers he had learned as a chuunin. His weapon was his insects, and he found he was a pathetic excuse for a jonin without them. He dodged another long-range attack by the male Sound-nin. The woman was annoying enough, though he had figured out her skill: using amplified, high-frequency sound waves to inhibit the opponents sense of balance. It was useful skill, he conceded, but limited. He knew that every time she opened her mouth, he would have to remove himself from the waves' path. That was easy enough. It was her male partner who was causing him much difficulty. His long-range attacks were preventing Shino from landing any blows, as well as tiring the Leaf-nin. He was wearing out quickly, he could tell that much. As long as Sakura and Ino were safe, he could die peacefully--though he had a feeling the Sound-nin had no intention of letting him die _painlessly_.

He dodged another decapitating blow. If he could somehow dampen the vibrations of the metal plates worn by both ninjas, he could perhaps get close enough to attack with success. Another hesitation on his part could lead to another wound like the one on his arm. He was lucky enough that he hadn't lost his arm in that attack. He felt a change in his kikkai's melody, but he dared not turn to find the disturbance.

"Shino?" came the woman's voice. He quickly glanced toward her direction, as the wall of bugs reconnected behind her. He was impressed at her lack of fear of his insects. She didn't brush off the few that remained on her after she passed through the wall. "Ino is safe. You can take back your insects. I see you are somewhat helpless without them," she said, eyeing the two Sound-nin carefully. She quickly glanced to the ground around her, as if looking for something.

"I see," was his heaving reply. Sweat was running down his back. His arm was throbbing and his fingers were growing cold from lack of blood. The tingling in his hand had finally subsided. "I think that would be quite useful at the moment. But, is it prudent for Ino?" he asked, making no assumptions.

Sakura didn't move her eyes from the enemies as she replied, "She is weak, but I think we can finish this quickly."

"Your arrogance is pathetic!" the woman, Uta, sneered.

With her eyes still focused ahead, she spoke softly to Shino, "We should end this now. Your arm won't last much longer. Not even I can heal a dead arm." The bug ninja was impressed with her ability to analyze his injury from such a distance. From the way his fingers refused to follow his commands, he knew that it was only a matter of time until the damage was irreversible. It was time for him to use his Hiden Jutsu. He called his pets to him. They gently swarmed around him, waiting for his command. He left a thin barrier of insects between Ino and the enemies. He could spare her that much.

"Bugs! What a joke, those cannot defeat the mighty Sound!" the man bellowed.

"Now _your_ arrogance is pathetic. These are not _merely _bugs. They await my command loyally. Why? you may ask. I will not share that with you. You do not deserve it. These _bugs_ are what I consider my trump card," Shino explained calmly. Another hot flash of pain. Without so much as a moment's hesitation, he sent his destruction kikachu into the ground. Their humming was became silent. Within moments, they broke loose from the earth behind the Sound shinobi, surrounding him in a cloud of black.

In a few short seconds, he successfully escaped from his barrier. "Tch, you'll have to do better than that!" Shino's face was unreadable. The ninja tapped on his metal plate. _Nothing_. He rapped again, harder this time. Again, nothing. "What the--?" he sputtered. A few beetles scampered out from under the metal plate. Soon, a few grew into a few _dozen_. Fear was evident on the Sound ninja's face.

"Your arrogance is your hubris," Shino explained. "Those bugs have infiltrated the space under your metal plate—dampening the sound you can create from tapping that plate. I have analyzed you during these past few attacks, and realized your plate was the major factor behind your attacks. You simply use the conducted sound waves to created energy you can mold."

"But..but…" he stuttered. He looked wildly at his arm. He ripped the armor off, revealing hundreds of small bugs crawling underneath it.

Shino raised his hand. "It is rude to interrupt. Especially when one has the upperhand."

The Sound kunoichi screeched in panic, as she attempted to attack Sakura during the distraction-at-hand. She slashed at Sakura, who crumbled in a cloud of blossoms. Uta's confusion was evident as Sakura reappeared from behind the whirling pink petals. It was an attack that Kurenai had helped her develop, after much practice. The Sound-nin tried to attack Sakura through the petals, but was injured by the razor sharp flowers--their looks deceptive of their intent. Sakura took advantage of the moment, charging her hand with finely-controlled chakra. She swiftly swiped through the air in front Uta, missing the woman's neck by a few feet. The kunoichi sneered at Sakura's missed attack. She opened her mouth to scream as she touched the plate on her neck. No sound came from her mouth. She clasped her neck in shock, her eyes wide with terror.

"I cut your vocal cords," Sakura informed her. "With my chakra scalpel. Quite useful, isn't it?" She quickly released the blue build up of chakra, as a smile played on her lips. It was unusual for Sakura to act so cruel. Uta changed attempted to attack with her Bone Shattering Sound Technique, but Sakura was expecting a counter attack. Before the Sound kunoichi could respond, her arms and legs were littered with senbon. Sakura stood motionless as they were launched through the air, her controlled chakra guiding the fine needles. Shino had never witnessed a Senbon Shuriken before, and the effects were breath-taking. Sakura closed her eyes in silent prayer as the woman collapsed to the ground, paralyzed.

The medic spoke, her tone cold, "You are lucky these are only poisoned with a paralytic. Your comrades weren't so lucky, earlier. Your muscles will slowly deteriorate if you are not given an antidote. And right now, I'm not feeling obligated to do so. My reason being your ability to murder my _innocent _unborn child like an animal. So now, you will die like one unless someone has mercy on your soul. For I will not." She turned to Shino and spoke quickly, "Do you disagree?"

"I have no qualms with your punishment, Sakura." Shino answered. He understood her anger and hostility.

The male enemy panicked at his comrade's collapse. "You…son of a bitch. You stupid mother fucker. I'll kill you and that bitch, right after she begs for her life and gives me the antidote. I swear on it." The man was seething. He took a menacing step toward the two jonin.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but this is the end of the line." Without so much as a word, he turned to walk away. The man was about to retort, opening his mouth to speak. As he did so, the tiny beetles made their way into his mouth, muffling any sound the Sound-nin could produce. His airway became obstructed, and soon, he had passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Sakura watched, curiously, as the man's body was unidentifiable in a matter of seconds--due to the insects swarming his body. "Did you--?" she began.

"No, he's not dead. I simply cut off his oxygen until he passed out, and am allowing my kikkai to feed on his chakra until he is too weakened to move. It's apparent that I cannot provide much for them."

Sakura looked over Shino's weakened body. "Shino, please let me take care of your arm," she pressed.

He looked at his cold limb. "I would be much appreciative, thank you." He collapsed on the ground, a few tiny insects crawling on his skin.

"You know, Shino, that's kind of…creepy," Ino spoke for the first time. Sakura had almost forgotten she was there.

"I'm aware of how people react to my kikkai," Shino calmly replied as Sakura's hands flew through the seals she used to summon Katsuyu. It's girth was frightening, though Shino knew the slug was a peaceful creature.

"Sakura-sama, what can I do to serve you?" the silky voice hummed.

"Katsuyu-sama, could you please assist me in healing both Shino and Ino. Shino has an arm injury that's most dire. Ino is in need of some energy replenishment," Sakura explained. The slug manipulated its eye stalks to simultaneously examine both shinobi. Ino silently screamed.

"Most certainly, Sakura-sama," came the melodical reply. She slowly moved away from Sakura. Almost immediately, there were two tiny slugs. They were miniature versions of the larger creature.

"Ino-chan, I hope you don't mind, but it would be easiest if I could have direct contact with your skin," Katsuyu hesitantly explained. She knew that Ino did not favor Sakura's use of the slug. It wasn't that Ino disliked Katsuyu—she just didn't like slimy things. And Katsuyu _was _slimy.

Her face turned a slight shade of putrid green, causing both Sakura and Shino to repress smiles. "Er, uh, ok," Ino answered closing her eyes and swallowing. The small slug slid onto Ino's leg while the ninja bit back a sob. Sakura couldn't deny she found the scene hilarious.

Shino was more than glad to have the slug heal his arm. He studied the creature, examining its slick skin and unique form. He had never seen one _so close_. Katsuyu didn't seem to mind the attention. In fact, Sakura could almost swear she was _basking _in it.

"Thank you, Katsuyu-sama," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"You are most welcome, my lady!" came two voices simultaneously. They were much more high-pitched when the slug was divided.

"Now, if you two don't mind, you can carry Katsuyu with you while we look for Naruto," Sakura explained. Shino seemed all-too-happy, while Ino grimaced at the thought of carrying the slug. Footsteps behind them caused Sakura to quickly become defensive, raising her newly loaded senbon launcher in preparation while she held a kunai in the other hand.

"Sakura! It's me, don't shoot!" Tenten's shrill request floated through the air. Sakura quickly lowered her weapon. "Thank you! You scared me to death just now!" the brunette was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I ran here as soon as I could get free from the others."

"Are there more?" Shino asked. "I can send a few females out to look for any enemies that may be in hiding."

"That may be advisable," Tenten agreed, "but I think I managed to take care of everyone else."

"Nice. Bragging rights for Tenten," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Show off," she muttered.

Tenten grinned, "Thanks, Ino!" She looked at her two injured comrades. "What happened here?"

A loud explosion interrupted their conversation, as they turned toward the source of the sound. Standing between them and the hostage building stood Sakura--her cloak and hair flying amidst a cloud of dust. Her fists glowed a radiant blue. As the dust settled around her, visibility was restored. The barricaded door remained no longer, as it was crushed into millions of tiny pieces that scattered around the pink-haired ninja. Sakura immediately began to scramble over the rubble.

"Amazing!" Tenten huffed.

"I think," Ino spoke softly, "that may also deserve bragging rights!" Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sakura lost her footing, almost toppling backwards at the loss of balance. A hand gripped her harm, steadying her. She looked up to find Shino at her side, Katsuyu in tow. He nodded his understanding at her impatience, and the two quickly disappeared into the building. Tenten and Ino followed. All were terrified of what they would find inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Another long(er) chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'm finally home and can post....**

**I posted this in my second oneshot, but I'm having difficulty comign up with costume suggestions for my oneshot. I'm thinking "dressed as your favorite shinobi", which is about where I reach the dead end. PS: The second oneshot is ShikaIno :) **

Shoutouts:

**Tosakuai: bragging rights indeed! :P  
**

**SkyMaiden & Shadow-binder: here's something to read!  
**

**FightingFalcon: did I clear that up?**

**Valter: THANKS! I was hoping the fight scene was acceptable ;)**

**Minnemousemom: I totally agree**

**Enjoy!! Have a good weekend, all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
**

* * *

Sakura peered into the darkened building as the dust settled around her. She heard Shino take a few steps beside her. Ino and Tenten were trailing behind them. Sakura knew they were afraid of the conditions inside the building, but _she had to know_. She desperately looked for any sign of Naruto as her feet unconsciously carried her into the darkness. She could see forms huddled at the far end of the one-room building.

"How many are there?" she whispered to Shino.

"It seems," he replied cautiously, "that there are more than we anticipated."

Sakura let her eyes wander on the hallowed faces of the villagers. _Just how many people are cramped in this building?_ she inwardly seethed. She found the living quarters unacceptable, and she became even more angry as she thought of the neglect the Sound ninjas showed the innocent villagers. _This is absolutely horrendous! I am going to kill them! All of them_! Shino watched silently as Sakura's fists clenched and unclenched. He could tell from her posture that the sight of the neglected villagers—many of whom were not yet adolescents—was upsetting the young kunoichi.

"They are monsters," Tenten hissed behind Shino.

Sakura calmly walked to the nearest barricaded windows, loudly breaking the wooden and steel panels covering them. Light poured into the room, allowing her to better assess the situation. The sudden smell told her there were no restrooms granted to the hostages. _Anger!_

"All of these children," she growled, as Ino calmly grabbed for Sakura's hand. Sakura noticed a young child sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, his teeth chattering. She knelt down, putting her hand on his head. "Are you alright, little one?" she asked softly. She smiled, hoping to prevent frightening him further.

"Y-yes! A-are you h-h-here to h-help?" his eyes were a deep brown with hints of gold. They were the only thing that Sakura could truly discern from his grimy features. Sakura nodded, as she silently read the unnoticed chakra impulse she sent through his body. He was severely malnourished and dirty. A wound on his foot showed signs of a bacterial infection, possibly spreading to his blood. _That would explain the fever_, she thought. She gently removed her cloak, wrapping it around the young boy. "Ino, could you please allow Katsuyu to heal the wound on his foot? Katsuyu-sama, could you remove any pathogens that are living in his bloodstream? That should decrease his fever."

"Yes, Sakura, my lady," Katsuyu's high pitched voice spoke her affirmation. Ino gently placed the slug on the boy's leg as he watched, wide-eyed. He remained silent, except for the chattering of his teeth.

Sakura continued scanning the room for signs of _him_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the young boy. "L-lady! A-are you an angel?" he asked innocently.

Sakura reached for his hand. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm from the Leaf. We are here to help you. You are safe now. No one will hurt you anymore, I promise." His eyes studied her green ones for some time, as if assessing her honesty. When he was satisfied, he smiled in return, the dirt cracking around his lips.

* * *

"Mother!" the little girl tugged at her mothers arm. "Mother! Is that Naruto-kun's princess?" the little girl pointed toward the newly-made entrance to the building. Her mother squinted against the unfamiliar sunlight.

She shook her head slighty, "I'm not sure. I can't see. But, I wouldn't expect her to be _here_, my child." She leaned back against the wall, looking at the young shinobi who had escorted them through the forest. She felt a large pang of guilt at his current condition. Both her and her husband had been aware of the dangers, as they encountered much difficulty finding someone to protect them in their travels. The family had been overjoyed at his enthusiastic reply to their request--it was the sixth village in which they had taken refuge in five days' time. They knew that it was a long-shot, but they attached more money to the help wanted ad. She had voiced her concerns to her husband at the time, especially after they had set out. The young blonde man had happily chattered about his unborn child and lover.

It was that same guilt that was now gnawing at her insides as she wiped the sweat from the Leaf-nin's brow. He had been injured while trying to protect them. And when the rogue ninjas threatened to kill her son, Naruto immediately surrendered. She felt a longing for her son—as both he and Naruto were poisoned by their captors, despite their uneventful surrender. She had wanted to die in place of her son, but Naruto's sacrifice was the only thing keeping her from succumbing to her loss. Her husband was also on the verge of death, leaving her a widow with two children.

"But _mother_, that woman has pink hair and is with child! It's her, I know it! She came for him!" the girl squealed as she broke free of her mother's grasp. The young child ran toward the newcomers as her mother tried to stand and retrieve her daughter, "Lin!" It was too late, her daughter disappeared into the blinding bright light.

* * *

"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime!"

Sakura looked for the source of the voice calling her name. She was not accustomed to being addressed so _formally_. Much less as royalty. She could see a young girl with dirty red curls bounding toward her. She tripped as she approached the pregnant jonin, falling face-first at Sakura's feet. Sakura knelt down to help the young girl to her feet. There were tears in the girl's eyes as she smiled through the pain. "You came!"

"Do I know you?" the medic asked cautiously. This girl was also malnourished. She had a few cavities that concerned Sakura, but she would deal with those eventually. There were more pressing matters.

"You came for Naruto-kun!" the girl hugged Sakura. "He told us _all _about you! And the baby!"

Hearing Naruto's name sobered Sakura, she looked over the girl's shoulder. "Is he here?" she asked hurriedly as she lifted the girl off the ground and placed her on her own hip.

"He's with Mother," the girl replied over Sakura's shoulder. She turned to face where Naruto was lying. "That way!" she pointed.

Sakura weaved between the people, as the girl squirmed out of her arms. She pulled on Sakura's hand, leading her toward her mother, father, sibling, and Naruto. "He's sick. He's very sick, Mother says…" the girl explained as if it were well-known to all. Sakura's stomach sank as the fear gripped her.

"Lin!" an older woman said as she rushed forward to pull the girl into a hug. "Don't you ever run away like that again!" The girl returned her mother's hug. "Mother, it _is_ her! It's Sakura-hime. She came for Naruto-kun! She really loves him, I can tell."

Her mother stood, facing Sakura, "Is it true? Are you Naruto's friend?" Her eyes fell onto Sakura's swollen belly. "You shouldn't be traveling in your condition," she whispered, her eyes still on the medic's stomach. She felt an emptiness at the thought of her son.

"I am," Sakura nodded, peering around the woman. Her eyes fell on Naruto's body. He was thin and pale, his eyes were closed. His face looked _peaceful_ despite the bruises. Rage lapped at Sakura's insides "Naruto!" she yelled, as she dropped to the ground near her lover. Her hand touched his face, it was cold to the touch.

The woman knelt beside her, "He's been this way for almost a week—" she began.

"Are you the ones who hired him to escort your family?" Sakura asked sharply.

The woman knew that the young jonin's blame was not unwarranted. "We are," she bowed her head in shame as she explained herself,"not a night has passed that I haven't regretted our decision. You are more than justified in your anger."

"So it was your son that we rescued in the forest," Sakura muttered, focusing on her chakra reading. Her hands glowed a soft yellow.

The woman shook her head, "No. My son has passed," she suddenly sobbed.

"I healed him myself, my lady, and I can assure you that he is alive and safe a few kilometers outside the village," she replied, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

"He's alive! My Hiro is alive!" the mother smiled through her tears, pulling her daughter to her. "He's going to be ok?"

Sakura nodded. Her reading was returning inconclusive. He had been poisoned, that much she could confirm, but his body's response was unlike what she had seen in previous cases. She heard Ino, Shino, and Tenten approach.

Shino spoke, "I have sent out a tracking beetle to lead ANBU to the village, as the Hokage requested. They will be here shortly to provide aid." He let his eyes fall on the withered shinobi—it was unlike Naruto to not greet them with a smile.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, her hand stroking his face, "wake up, please." A few tears rolled down her face as the despairing truth was confirmed to her comrades.

Ino knelt beside her, pulling the antidote from her medical bag. She placed a few drops under Naruto's tongue. She reached up, removing the minitature Katsuyu from Shino's shoulder. "Katsuyu-sama, could you give this antidote to all who need it? My chakra should be suitable for that task," she commanded, not flinching at the contact with the slimy invertebrate.

"Of course, Ino-sama. As you wish," the slug replied. She ingested the tiny bottle, and soon, more clones of the slug appeared as they diverged in different directions.

"Sakura…" Ino began, worry evident on her porcelain face. She could tell that Naruto's condition was not ideal.

"He's been talking in his sleep," Lin quipped. "He's been asking for you, Sakura-hime!"

Sakura softly stroked his cheek. "I'm here, Naruto. I'm here, you fool," she whispered tenderly. Tenten and Shino silently left the couple and Ino, hoping to intercept ANBU before they barged into the building and alarmed the villagers. Both were angered at the devastation and poor living conditions of the hostages.

"I hope he will be alright," Tenten chewed her bottom lip.

"I do too. Why? I have always thought highly of Naruto. I always expected him to become the next Hokage," Shino replied, sadness in his voice.

Tenten reached out and grabbed Shino's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "So did I," she whispered, looking out into the daylight. "So did I…"

* * *

Hours had passed, and no matter how much chakra Sakura forced into Naruto's body, his condition refused to change. Ino eventually took over the exam for her exhausted teammate. She quickly read his brain waves—which indicated he was in a coma-like state. She was sure that Sakura was aware of this, though probably in denial. His brain didn't appear damaged, but more as if it had shut down to protect him from further damages. She could tell that the toxin had left his system, undoubtedly from the antidote. His condition, however, remained grave.

Sakura had tried to increase his brain's activity by directly infusing chakra into his temples. Again, she was met with an unresponsive Naruto. She finally broke down in sobs, as the realization finally hit her: he may never awaken again. Had they been too late? What if they had arrived earlier? Could this have been avoided? Would he ever wake up?

The questions remained unanswered as her tears relayed her pain. Sobs shook her body as she leaned over Naruto. "Wake up, silly! Your child needs you. _I need you!" _she whispered in his ear as her tears soaked his face. She lightly kissed his lips, her eyelashes brushing his cheeks. "I love you," she breathed against his lips, a new flood of tears were released. Still, nothing.

"He protected us, and for that I am grateful," the woman said from next to Ino, "but we should have never allowed him to take us north. His death is our fault."

"He's not _dead_!" Sakura hissed. She pushed Ino's hands away from his chest, and began to analyze his bodily functions again. "He's not going to die!" Tear-stained cheeks were the only evidence of her fears.

Ino looked up warningly at the older woman as she began to heal the husband's internal wounds. She nodded toward the comatose Leaf-ninja, "Naruto is stable, but we need to take him back to Konoha for further evaluation." The woman nodded. Ino thought for a moment before speaking. "I am curious," she began, hesitantly, "as to how all of this happened." She nodded her head toward Naruto's body.

The older woman looked from both the anxious lover to her blonde friend. "I suppose we have time for me to tell you." She closed her eyes, sighing as she ran her fingers through her napping daughter's grimy red hair. "We were hoping to get through this area to our home...." she began. "We were coming from a distant relative's wedding ceremony..."

* * *

"Tell me more about Sakura-hime, Naruto-kun!" Lin clapped. Her body weight swayed on his shoulders as she grabbed fistfuls of spiky blonde hair to balance herself. "Is she beautiful?"

"Lin!" her mother shot her a warning glance. "What did I tell you about being nosy?"

"It's alright," Naruto grinned. "Yes, Lin, she is very pretty. I think she's the prettiest woman in all of Konoha. In all of the land, actually."

"How did you meet Sakura-hime?" more giggles. Another warning stare from her mother. Naruto, the older woman, and Lin were walking ahead, while the other siblings and father were trailing behind.

"I met her a long time ago, when we were kids. She was on my team," he explained.

"Was it love at first sight?" Lin blushed, covering her mouth with her pudgy hands. She grabbed more hair to keep her balance as Naruto toted her on his shoulders.

"It was for me," he nodded, blushing. "But Sakura was interested in someone else."

"Boo! I bet he wasn't handsome, was he?" the young red-head frowned.

"He was the most handsome boy ever. All the girls loved him," Naruto admitted. "He was the other person on my team."

"What happened to him? Why did Sakura choose you?" Lin asked, daringly.

"You are smart for such a young age," Naruto chided, as her mother cast him a knowing glance.

"Lin, Naruto does not have to answer such rude questions," her mother began.

"It's alright, ma'am, I don't mind," he said, pushing Lin up higher on his shoulders. "His name was Sasuke..." he began. Suddenly he stopped all movement, his face turning stony.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Lin asked cautiously. She could feel his hesitation.

"Shh, I think I hear something," he said, as he began to remove Lin from his shoulders. He handed the young girl to her mother. He silently motioned the rest of the family members to catch up. His eyes suddenly changed: his pupils and eye color metamorphosed into something the mother had never seen before. There was almost something amphibian-like about it. He dropped down to the ground, placing his hand against the rough surface as if reading something. He suddenly stood upright. "You have to run north," he hissed. "There are ninjas in this forest, and they are heading this way. We were too noisy. I can take care of them. Mom, Dad, take your children and go, I'll catch up as soon as I am finished."

The terrified family began to run. "Narutooooo!" Lin wailed as her mother and father whisked her away into the shrubbery. The older woman looked back over her shoulder to see the young Leaf-nin multiply into a few hundred. It was the last thing she had seen of him before they were captured.

* * *

"We were suddenly attacked by a swarm of....bats," she murmured. "Soon the men were upon us. They too my oldest son, Hiro from me. He tried to fight back, but they beat him," she recalled, a tear sliding down her cheek at her son's abuse and her helplessness.

"What happened after that?" Ino softly asked.

"We were taken back to where Naruto was fighting. He had taken on more ninjas than one man should be able to handle, and with very little effort. I think they knew they were about to be defeated. Two men grabbed my son and threatened to kill him if Naruto didn't surrender. Naruto didn't even argue, he just gave up. His appearance was again what we were used to, and he allowed them to beat him without so much as a fight. They separated us, and when we were taken here, Naruto was thrown in here with us. My son was not returned. Naruto said they had poisoned both of them against their word. By that time, the poison had begun to take its toll, and he was too weak to even walk. Most of us were poisoned with drinking water that they rarely gave us. I didn't drink any of it, hoping to give more to my other daughter, not knowing it was poisoned," she motioned to her husband and daughter, who were now recuperating with the help of Sakura's antidote.

"He did want me to make sure that Sakura knew how much he cared for her, and how happy he was that she was carrying his child. Those were the last things he said to me before he fell asleep," she said softly.

Sakura stroked Naruto's face, "That sounds just like him. He would sacrifice himself for _anyone_. Regardless of whether he knew them or not. It was his nature. That's why I fell in love with him," she admitted. Her voice was filled with both pride and regret.

The older woman thought for a few moments, before addressing her concerns,"It was if the poison worked more quickly on him than on anyone else. Is it possible he was given much _more_ of it?" the woman's tired eyes met Ino's ice blue ones.

Ino quietly shrugged her shoulders, "I can't tell," she said, squinting at Naruto's immobile body. Something just felt....._different_ about his situation. She couldn't place it, though. They silently watched Sakura devote herself to Naruto's healing as they waited.

ANBU finally arrived and Lin squealed, clapping her hands in happiness, "Mother! They have kitty masks!" Sakura turned as a taller member approached with Tenten. She guessed it was Neji.

"How is he?" came the Hyuuga's smooth voice.

Sakura's eyes relayed her unspoken fears. The masked man nodded his understanding. "Our orders are to return him to Konoha, is that acceptable?"

"Perhaps Tsunade knows of something we can do," Tenten suggested.

Sakura nodded weakly, as Ino helped her rise. She was worried by how much chakra Sakura had utilized, and hoped the baby would not be affected. Sakura turned to the woman and her daughter, "We are returning to Konoha. You are more than welcome to return with us. I'm sure ANBU can escort you the rest of the way home, if not. I will lead them to your son. Your husband and other daughter should be fine within a few hours, their breathing has become more regular. You are very lucky to have your entire family safe with you." Her voice was filled with pain and more regret.

The woman instinctively pulled the jonin into a hug, as her daughter clung to Sakura's legs. "I'll pray for him, I promise. Every waking moment I will pray for him. You two have done more for me than I can describe. I owe you my life. You saved my children. Thank you, Sakura," she whispered into the medic's hair. Sakura could only nod weakly. Her chakra was almost depleted, and she had no more tears left to cry. She had to be strong. For her. For her child. For Naruto.

Tenten and Neji supported the pink-haired medice as she walked out of the building. Most of the villagers were revived, and were congregating in the welcomed sunlight. They were overjoyed at their release, and would show their thanks once the village had recovered from the ordeal. Loud applause broke out when Sakura exited the building as cheers rang out into the forest. The Leaf-nin and her slug magic would forever be remembered by the villagers.

Ino watched the miraculous scene as the bittersweet irony of the situation stung her best friend. Something about Naruto's condition was slightly different from that of a normal comatose patient. She was used to spending time on such patients, learning to draw blood and start IVs in the hospital. It was like an art to be able to read brain waves of coma patients. From her readings of Naruto's brain, she could tell that he lacked the trademark decrease in activity of a coma. It was as if he was stuck in prolonged slow wave sleep. She could depict the tiny spikes and peaks the set sleeping patterns apart from a true coma's brain waves.

The blonde kunoichi contemplated Naruto's condition. _Would it work? Can I do it? _she silently considered. _I will have to ask Father when we return—he can tell me. He can use it most proficiently. _She knew that it was risky to consider such a procedure, but she was confident that such a technique would give her a better idea of the underlying problem. She had a feeling that the demon inside of him was making his body react differently to the toxin than a normal human, but she didn't want to share her theory with Sakura. Not yet. No, she would speak to Inoichi and Tsunade to confirm it and decide what action to take.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a much shorter trip _back_ to Konohagakure. Some of the ANBU reinforcements stayed behind to offer help to the village, while others provided safe escort to nearby towns. The few that remained stumbled wearily back to Konoha with Shino, Ino, Sakura, and an unconscious Naruto. Sakura had never left his side as they traveled. She spent any down time attempting new and innovative medicines and techniques to help restore Naruto to his former self. Each time, she was brought to tears by her failure--much to Ino's dismay.

As they arrived at the familiar doorstep of the Leaf village, the Hokage, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were there to greet them. Upon seeing the missionaries, Tsunade and Shizune tore away from their male companions to assess the team's health. When they were satisfied that everyone was fine, they turned their concern on Naruto. Tsunade frowned while she read Naruto's chakra output. Shizune chewed her lip nervously as she fluttered about the Hokage. Sakura was too exhausted to speak, watching her master with unspoken words of concern and fading thoughts of hope.

"I think we should get him to the hospital, where we can better manage his health," the voluptuous blonde leader suggested, as Jiraiya and Kakashi joined the group. Sakura nodded her understanding as Shizune began to monitor her child. _The baby is fine, _the raven haired medic thought with relief. Sakura was glaring at her, as if reading her thoughts—upset that anyone would doubt her concern for the child's safety. Shizune guiltily averted her gaze.

Tsunade sensed the tension among the group, and met each and every gaze with feigned confidence, "We will see Naruto smile again, do not worry. Right now, everyone needs to rest while we get him into the hospital. Do not lose trust in us old folks just yet." She managed to gain a few weak smiles.

Ino and Shizune walked on either side of Sakura as the pregnant woman wordlessly followed the Hokage to the hospital. She would rest when she was sure Naruto would be fine. Part of her wondered if she would ever see him smile again. Ino watched her friend with worried concern. She had seen the change in Sakura since they had found Naruto lying in the subpar conditions of the massive building. With each failed healing, Sakura became more and more desolate. Ino had never seen her in such a state of despair--not even when Sasuke had left the village to take vengeance on his own brother. They had been rivals for most of their early childhood, each vying for the attention that dark-haired ninja. Two silly girls fighting for one foolish boy's love. She smiled at their bull-headed stupidity. They had come a long way since then, rebuilding their lost friendship. They had picked up the pieces quite easily, discovering each other along the way. She could think of no better place to be than next to her best friend—the sister she never had.

As time passed, and Sakura began to excel in medicine and shinobi skills, it became apparent to Ino that something was blossoming between Naruto and Sakura—though Sakura had been blind to Naruto's playful advances. She wasn't entirely surprised to find that Sakura was carrying Naruto's child, as Ino felt it was only a matter of time. Though she had expected them to be in a relationship for a while prior to starting a family. Regardless, she had seen Sakura change as a woman in love. Not just love, but _devotion_. She was utterly devoted to her child as well as its father. That much was obvious by the way Sakura so boldly forced her way into this mission as well as her pigheaded idea to preserve her body so that if anything were to happen to her, the child could survive long enough for a forced birth.

Ino sighed, thinking about that conversation. Ino was impressed with the skill of the seal, but was not happy that Sakura had anticipated the possibility that she would not live to see her child's birth. Of course the seal would store enough chakra to keep Sakura's heart and lungs working in order to promote the child's survival. The stored energy would also speed up the cell migration--making days of fetal development seem like mere hours. It was a crafty technique, Ino would admit that, but without proper provisions it could possibly backfire. Though perhaps asking Sakura how it would benefit if she were decapitated was not the right way to broach the subject…

She smiled at the yelling that ensued after Ino made that point. _It was a valid point_, she smirked to herself. Though she knew very well that Sakura would never risk her child in such a manner, her unspoken love for the tiny being obvious to everyone on the mission. _That will be one spoiled little girl, _Ino thought. Yes, she _had_ peeked at the sex of the baby. She had already purchased a few purple items for the child that she had stored in her studio apartment. _Hey, a godmother has to be prepared, right? _she asked herself, smiling naughtily.

"What're you smiling about?" Shizune whispered, her voice breaking into Ino's thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, still dazed from her wandering thoughts. "Nothing." A sudden twinge of familiarity pricked at the hairs on the back of her neck. Her eyes became dim with concentration as Shizune watched the silent conversation take place. Ino suddenly blinked, her eyes shifting into focus. She looked to Shizune, determination in her expression, "Shizune, you can watch over Sakura, right? I have something to take care of…I'll meet you back at the hospital."

Shizune could sense that Ino was not sharing something. She studied the blonde before shrugging her consent, "Sure, Ino."

"Great! Thanks, 'Zune!" Ino grunted, disappearing before Shizune could reprimand her informal address of her elder.

* * *

_Daddy…._

_I'm here, Ino. _

_Where?_

_In my office, doing the books from this month's sales. I see you are safely back from your mission. Success?_

_That's what I need to talk to you about…_

_Is everything alright?_

_I'll be there soon, Daddy, on my way now._

Ino shut off her telepathy as she raced to her father's office, hoping to convince him to give her the information she needed. She wasn't sure he would cooperate, but the situation was dire, and she was sure that she could help.

She reached her family's flower shop, pushing the doors open as the familiar smell of herbs and blossoms emanated throughout. She breathed deeply, enjoying the relaxation the tiny shop could bring. She leaned over to smell blossoming hydrangeas, her favorite flowers. They were late blooms, but their delicious smell was well worth the wait. She gingerly touched the purple and green petals, enjoying the velvety touch. The sound of her father clearing his throat interrupted her joyous discovery, as she remembered the task-at-hand.

She pushed his office door open, peeking into the dimly lit room. Her father was hunched over his paperwork, writing furiously. "Daddy…" she said softly, in her most endearing voice.

"Ino!" he looked up, smiling at his daughter's well-being. "How was your mission? You could have sent a carrier bird, your mother was worried about you, as usual."

"It was…er..somewhat successful," she answered, ignoring his mention of her mother. That was always another story, and right now, the focus on Naruto.

"I could sense something from you when you contacted me. What happened? Was someone injured?" Inoichi asked with concern.

"Um, well…" she began, should she tell him about her near death experience? Probably not. "Naruto isn't doing well! He's in a coma!" she blurted.

Her father studied her face for some time. He knew his daughter was quite close to the young man, though he was unsure of her relationship to him. He had figured it was purely a mutual friendship, but he never knew with his daughter. "But you think something else is going on," he finished her thoughts.

She nodded. Of course he could read her mind. It was the Yamanaka clan's kekkai genkai. "I don't think he's controlling it," she answered cryptically.

"Something else is causing his coma?" her father asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't think he's in a coma. I think the, er, demon. Uh, Nine Tails, is causing his mind to shut down. He was poisoned and I'm not entirely sure why it would do that, but I think it was a sort of protective mechanism," she gushed hurriedly.

"And you think this…why?" her father asked as he rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. He watched his daughter carefully, reading her expression and movements. He was impressed with her intuition.

"Because I read his brain waves," she explained. "They aren't like those of normal coma patients. It's more like he is…sleeping. I think that perhaps I can wake him. That should fix the problem, if I am correct." Her eyes were pleading for a cause she hadn't yet presented. He could tell that she was keeping something from him.

"_If _you are correct," he emphasized. "And if you are not?" He watched her carefully choose her words.

"Then it will do no harm and he will remain as he is currently…a living vegetable," she responded gravely. Her eyes never leaving Inoichi's.

"I see. And you wanted to discuss this with me for what reason, Ino?" he said, going back to his paperwork.

She stood there wringing her hands for a few moments. She wasn't sure how she should approach the idea with her father. She took a deep breath, speaking slowly. "I wondered if you think…um, if that…uh, a technique of granddaddy's would…perhaps, er, be something I could use to help Naruto?" There. She said it. He had to understand where she was going, right?

He looked up at his daughter, meeting her worried gaze. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ino," he replied as he picked up his pen to continue his accounting.

Ino could feel the anger rising inside of her. "But…but.._you know_ what I am talking about, Daddy! It's the only way! We have to be able to see what's going on! He has a baby on the way! And Sakura is just…devastated! He can't stay like that. We have to help!!" she blurted nervously.

Inoichi stopped what he was doing, rubbing his temples lightly. "Ino, what is this about? I do not know what you are talking about. Can I help him? I can try. But, don't you think Tsunade is much better suited to take care of this situation?" He knew he was playing coy with his daughter, but she couldn't possibly remember his father's Mind Walk Technique. She was much too young to remember such things.

Ino gaped at him, her mouth open like a fish out of water. "Are you playing games with me? I'm a godmother, Daddy! A godmother! It's really important that I look out for this child. Sakura is my best friend, and I _won't _let her down! I'm going to help, no matter what. If you won't help me use granddaddy's Mind Technique, then I'll just use it by myself. I've read about it, you know…researched it, even," she turned with a flip of golden blonde hair.

_So that was it_, he told himself. _She is going to be a guardian for this child! She's finally learning responsibility_. He smiled slightly, his only child was maturing. He felt his chest swell with pride at his daughter's outburst, despite her rudeness. _So she did know about the technique, clever girl._ He sighed to himself, it was pointless to continue this charade if she was aware of her grandfather's signature jutsu. He removed his glasses from his face as she pulled the door open toward her. "Ino…," he said, softly.

She hesititated, turning her face slightly, "Yes, Father? "

He cringed at her change in tone. Her address indicated she was cross with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how important Naruto was to you. I misjudged your dedication," he said earnestly.

Ino turned to glare at him with ice blue eyes. She spoke slowly, "I know about the Mind Walk Technique. I think I can do it, but I would really like your help. If we can see what's going on inside of Naruto's head, perhaps we can help him wake up. I've thought about it the entire trip home, and I think it is feasible. But I need you to help me, Daddy."

He nodded his understanding, "It's a dangerous technique, Ino. If you forget that you are entering his mind, you may lose yourself in there. Even I won't be able to help you." He spoke softly, his voice full of concern.

Ino lowered her eyes in worry, "I know. I'm afraid, too. But, it's the only thing I can think of. Please tell me you will help me. I can do it."

Inoichi watched his daughter carefully before replying. "I can see you are serious, and I do not doubt that you are capable. But even the most capable user can be pulled into another's mind unexpectedly. I have only attempted the technique a handful of times, so my experience is limited. There are a few things we should go over before you commit yourself to this. There are things you should first understand. Take a seat, Ino. I'll go get my notes and we can discuss this over tea and cake. Does that sound agreeable?"

Ino's mouth twitched into a familiar smile as she tried to mask her triumph. She would help Sakura, after all.

* * *

_But what do you plan to do once you are in? _her father silently sent her.

_I don't know! I'll think of something! _Ino furiously retorted. She was frustrated that her father was not satisfied with her answer. But, the truth was: she _didn't_ know. How would she know what to expect once she entered another person's mind? It wasn't like she did this everyday.

_You should think about that, Ino, before you make an impetuous decision, _he warned. She could sense his tone through the telepathic connection. She could even imagine the rare frown that was currently on her father's face. _Let me know what the Hokage thinks of your hypothesis,_ he requested.

_I will, Daddy_, was her silent reply.

The blood was hammering in her ears as she ended the connection and sped toward the hospital. The sun was slowly rising over the eastern trees, and she hadn't slept at all. Inoichi had discussed the risks of the technique her grandfather had mastered. Though Inoichi had used the technique on occasion, he was in no way adept at it. It was that fact that allowed him to worry about his daughter's hasty decision to use it on Naruto. Ino understood her father's concern, but she _had _to do this. Her father's concern was fully deserved, she knew. Her grandfather had driven himself mad by attempting to use his technique on a prisoner of war, so her father alluded. She cringed at the story Inoichi had shared.

She changed her thoughts to Sakura and Naruto. She had seen the way Sakura and Naruto had grown closer over the past few years. She had seen his stolen glances of adoration, and she had heard how tenderly Sakura spoke of the silly boy. A small part of her would admit jealousy at the sheer compatibility of the two jonin—as she had yet to feel anything remotely similar about anyone she had met. No, Ino could not fault Sakura, as Naruto was both an amazing man and friend. He was loyal and self-sacrificing. It was that same self sacrifice that led him to his current condition. Ino felt honored to be able to offer _any _assistance to Naruto—as he had relentlessly laid down his life for her on numerous occasions. _And for the village! _she told herself as her feet silently took her through the streets of the slumbering town.

Ino was terrified of using a technique she had yet to master herself, but given her instant adeptness of other clan traits, she had no worries that this would be dissimilar. So she hoped. In a blur, she rushed past the sleeping visitors in the waiting room while she quietly entered the large ward. She quickly felt for the familiar chakra, indicating where Naruto's room was located. She knocked lightly as she entered the large room. From the size of the room, Ino knew it was a birthing suite. _Leave it to Naruto, _she thought. She found him lying in bed, looking the same as before. His face was much cleaner and the bruises were gone. _Sakura, _she told herself.

"Ino, you better have a good reason for barging in here so early," she heard the Hokage's commanding whisper. She turned to find Tsunade seated in the highback chair, reading a medical textbook—or so Ino guessed. A quick peek over the top of the book confirmed her suspicion.

"Uh, er, Tsunade-sama…I needed to speak with you," Ino croaked. Tsunade answered by raising a finely shaped eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. A quiet whimper interrupted Ino, as she turned to find Sakura sleeping on the futon next to the bed. She continued to watch Sakura as she spoke, "Privately."

The Fifth nodded, rubbing her weary eyes as she softly closed the large book. She followed Ino outside the door before leading the younger medic into the adjacent private room. "Spill it, please," Tsunade commanded. She had a feeling Ino was up to something…

"I'm sure you've realized that Naruto is in an unusual sleeping state, and not a coma…" Ino began. She was answered with a nod. "Well, uh, I think I know of something that can help.."

Tsunade eyed the young jonin carefully. It wasn't like Ino to offer medical advice so freely. She wasn't entirely sure she would like what the blonde Yamanaka would suggest. "Please share, Ino," Tsunade said carefully.

"My grandfather had mastered a very precise technique that can infiltrate someone's mind—" she began.

"—Mind Walking?" Tsunade interrupted. She hadn't expected Ino to suggest such a…_highly controversial_ approach to Naruto's condition. Ino weakly nodded. She could tell from Tsuande's tone that this was not something the older woman would approve of. "I think that's too risky for you, Ino. It requires very minute and precise chakra control that even you grandfather struggled with—your father dabbled around with the technique in his younger years deciding it was too risky for the user."

"I know," Ino said, her shoulders slouched in defeat. Her father had told her the same thing. She refused to be talked out of it so easily. "Tsunade-sama, if you can think of anything that may help Naruto's current condition, please tell me. If you cannot, then allow me to at least _try_."

Tsunade was taken aback by the blonde's brazen statement. She wasn't used to Ino's newfound aggressiveness. Not in regards to Naruto, at least. She sighed, "Ino, it's not safe. It's too—"

"--risky. I know. I've heard it all. This isn't something I've just researched and want to try, Hokage. I've been attempting this technique for a few years—ever since I learned of it. I tried it with a few patients here and there, mostly those who were comatose. Slowly I could feel myself more quickly accessing their minds and their cluttered thoughts. It's difficult to explain…" she spoke quickly, as if she feared the Hokage would interrupt. "Do you remember that one ancient, old woman? The one whose house collapsed in that storm last winter? We thought she was in a coma and would never wake up?"

"Ino, she was _my_ age. That's not ancient," she began before realizing waht Ino had shared. She gasped, "Yes! But, y-you…didn't!"

Ino nodded. "I did."

The older blonde watched her in wide eyed amazement. She had suspected some outside means for the woman's sudden revival, but she had no proof. Now she did. "H-how?"

Ino grinned sheepishly, "Mind Walking. It took a few tries, but I finally figured it out. It's like dreaming while awake. Except not. Again, it's really difficult to explain if you've never done it."

Tsunade watched her in awe. "I had no idea. I had my suspicions, but never of you. I'm completely at a loss for words, Ino."

Ino met her stare with confidence, "So, will you let me try? For my goddaughter? Please?"

Tsuande was not bemused by Ino's pleading, as she felt it was something that may have worked on Inoichi. Shino had shared the events surrounding Ino's sarifice--and near suicide for Sakura. Tsunade was positive this was Ino's way of repaying her best friend, but she didn't want to speculate that thought aloud. She thought for a few moments before speaking, "First, we must set a few ground rules. One, does Inoichi know of your plans?"

Ino nodded, "I spoke to him prior to coming here. He was not enthusiastic, but he will back me up if needed."

"Good. Second, what do you need and who do you need to watch over you?"

Ino thought about the question, "I would prefer Sakura not know. She would only worry. My father would be good to have on hand. And you as well as Shizune, in case anything should happen."

Tsunade considered it. "Perhaps Shizune should stay with Sakura. We could have Kurenai keep her company as well," she agreed.

"Great! But first, could I have a few hours of sleep? I think that may be a good start. Naruto's condition is stable for now. I'm sure it won't change," Ino speculated.

Tsunade smiled in agreement. _Perhaps this might very well work, _she thought as she let her eyes wander over Ino's tired complexion. "I think sleep would suit you well, Ino. But first, I think I need to reprimand you for taking it upon yourself to find out your godchild's gender."

Ino was caught-off guard by the comment. "Oh come on! Like _you_ didn't peek?" she huffed.

Tsunade's slight blush told Ino that she had done so as well. As she began to giggle at the Hokage's own unprofessional behavior, the Fifth's face grew dark and menacing. "If you tell anyone about it, I'll murder you myself. Understood?"

* * *

Ino awoke after a few hours and found her way to Naruto's room, fresh-faced and revived. There were many visitors in the waiting room, hoping to catch wind of any news of their friend. Ino patted Shikamaru's shoulder as she passed into the ward, promising him he would be the first to know. Everyone was weary from the lack of sleep due to their concern.

_Daddy, I need you at the hospital_! Ino silently sent to her father. Moments later, she received his reply, he was on his way.

Ino walked into the room, unnoticed by Sakura, who was silently studying Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya were watching quietly. She looked to the Hokage and the older man, letting her eyes fall on Jiraiya's hand as it sat on the older woman's thigh. He winked at Ino, while Tsunade gripped his hand so fiercely Ino thought a few bones were crushed in the process.

"How's he doing?" she whispered to Sakura.

The pregnant medic looked up at her friend, her eyes betraying the smile, "Oh, he's doing fine. Hopefully he'll wake up soon…," she trailed off.

A knock at the door interrupted Ino's next comment, as Kurenai entered. She peeked her head into the room, looking for Sakura. "Sakura, want to join Kakashi and I for dinner? You should eat something. You have to stay healthy for the baby," she warned softly as she slipped into the room.

The thought of the baby sobered Sakura's senses, as she looked around the room. "I-I guess there are enough people here to keep him company," she sadly replied. She slowly raised herself off the floor with Ino's help. Much to Sakura's dismay. "I'm not a whale," she grumbled.

"Says you," Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura put extra force into squeezing Ino's hand. "Ouch!" the blonde yelped, "I was only trying to help." She rubbed her sore hand.

"So _you_ say," Sakura replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Ladies, if you don't stop, I'll have to separate you two," Tsuande warned. All three broke out into laughter. Tsunade hadn't seen Sakura this animated since her return. "Sakura, I'll stay and keep an eye on him. You go with Kurenai. Enjoy dinner. Take your time."

Sakura studied her mentor, before nodding. "But if anything were to hap—" she began.

"It won't. And besides, I'd send word," Tsunade replied waving for Sakura to take her leave.

Sakura turned to Ino, "Aren't you coming?"

Ino was caught off-guard, "Uh, n-no. C-can't. I, uh, have to work at the shop. I'm on lunch break, I just wanted to stop by. You know, see how things were going and all," she waved frantically.

Sakura studied her suspiciously before exiting the room behind Kurenai. Ino sighed.

"Good thing you aren't going into espionage. That was the worst lying I think I've ever seen," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Bite me, old man!" Ino growled. Jiraiya grinned. Until Tsunade punched him. He slinked out of the room with a whimper.

_Daddy, where are you?_ Ino whined through the telepathic portal.

"I'm here," came the gruff reply as the older Yamanaka entered the room. "I told the nurses not to let anyone into this room. For anything," he said as she shut the door.

Ino pulled a chair to the head of the bed, as her cold fingers rested on either side of Naruto's head. She knew that direct contact wasn't required, but she wanted to do so as a reminder to her body that whatever she saw in his mind was not real. She knew it was dangerous to get reality mixed up with the consciousness of others—as it could lead to a disaster for her own well-being. As Inoichi had warned her, if she ever started to feel like the mind's surroundings were real, she could find herself trapped in that void for eternity. She gulped at the thought. _I was much better off not knowing that, _she told herself.

She heard the scraping of the chair as her father sat next to her. "I'm going to keep our connection open, so that if anything happens, or if you need me, you can call," he informed her.

"Got it," she said, closing her eyes and focusing her chakra.

"Are you sure you are ready, Ino? No on will blame you if you choose not to do this, or if it doesn't work," Tsunade spoke with concern.

Ino sighed, "It _will_ work. And I'm ready" _I will blame myself if I don't do this, _she silently thought. She slowly opened the connection between the two minds, focusing her chakra on the gateway. She quickly felt herself being drawn into the darkness of Naruto's mind. Everything was deathly silent—it was a calming sensation. Suddenly, a shrill scream tore through her as she was pulled through the portal between reality and Naruto's consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for such a boring chapter, guys! But, I wanted to get some explanations in here, as I already told FightingFalcon. **

**Thanks for the 100th review, Paul Namikaze!!!**

**Seriously, guys, thanks so much for ALL the reviews. I almost peed myself when I saw I had 100!! That may not be a lot to some authors, but that is AMAZING to me. I really appreciate it, all of it! **

**SkyMaiden, thanks for all your reviews. I look forward to each and every one! I await your NaruSaku story ;)**

**I'm still on rotation at the hospital with crappy internet. So, it's taking me a while to upload, since I have to drive to a coffee shop to do so. So, my apologies. **

**Enjoy & Happy Reading--if you want to see another story (I'm brainstorming now) feel free to send a PM my way with suggestions. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

The darkness moved around her. She could feel it, despite being completely blind. Slowly a speck of light appeared in the silent darkness, as her heart pounded in her ears. She willed her body to approach the light, as it grew around her. She felt the warmth emanating from its brightness, as she became engulfed in a sea of white. She looked around at the emptiness, confused by the sudden change of scenery. Something ahead of her caught her eye. A dark speck in the distance silently beckoned her, though it had no voice. It whispered to her, daring her to approach.

_Ino…can you hear me? _came her father's concern.

_Yes. I-I'm not sure where I am. This doesn't look anything like that woman's mind_, she replied.

_Each one is different. Take a moment to remind yourself of your goals. I'm here; all you have to do is call. _

She silently told herself that she was in Naruto's mind. That she was doing this for Sakura and the baby. That she was going to save the stupid boy and awaken him. All she had to do was _find _him.

She took a hesitant step, bracing herself for the ground to disappear beneath her. Except, there was no ground. She set her jaw, forcing her feet to carry her toward the dark shape ahead of her. _It's a start_, she told herself. With each step, the shape grew larger. The colors changed, until she could see that it was a…_body_. Her feet picked up speed as they carried her close to it.

"Naruto!" she called out, the voice echoing in her head. She covered her ears at the pain of the sound. "Naruto," she whispered as she approached.

There, before her, was the young man. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed in his white asylum. His blond hair was in disarray. She noticed something sleeping on his chest, its back to her. As she took a few steps closer, she could see it was a furry animal, curled around itself on Naruto's chest. She reached to touch it as it slowly breathed, its ears twitching. She could see the red fur, the tip of its tail the only thing that stood out. It was black. Something was telling her that she had felt this little animal's presence before. She ran her fingers over its glossy mane.

It immediately perked its head, its yellow eyes flashing anger. Its mouth twisted into a snarl as it stood on Naruto's chest. It grew in size, until Ino had to look up to see its eyes. She took a few steps back, "W-what are you?" she breathed.

It hissed in reply, "No! You don't ask _me _questions. _Who are you, girl_?"

She watched the innocent fox shape shift into something more monstrous, its sharp teeth gnashing at her neck as its eyes rolled in its head. She could see its tail whipping back and forth, strong enough to decapitate a living human. She took another step back.

She clenched her fists in determination; she had to save Naruto! "Yamanaka Ino. I'm here to find Naruto," she said, pointing toward the slumbering man.

The demonic creature huddled over Naruto, snarling at the newcomer. "Lies!"

She took a step backward, "I-I'm not lying! I'm a friend of Naruto, really! I'm here to help him!" She could feel the warmth of the animal's—no, demon's--breath on her face. She could feel the intense energy emanating from the creature.

"Oh give it up, Foxy," came a man's voice. The demon fox howled, turning toward the newcomer, who grinned—his hands in his pockets. "She's telling the truth. I recognize the name."

Ino stood, gaping at the man. He looked like an older version of Naruto. His spiky blond hair was in disarray, some spilling over his forehead protector. He wore a high-collared white jacket that fell to his ankles. Red flames reached upward from the bottom of his long coat. His blue eyes were the same stunning shade as Naruto's. He was _quite handsome_, Ino thought. She gulped, "N-Naruto?"

The man shook his head, "Not quite. But close. Very close." He took a few steps toward her, dodging the snarling fox's teeth.

"I…recognize you…I've seen your face before," Ino tried to remember how she knew this man.

"Perhaps if I do this," the man said, holding is face in a familiar position for a few seconds.

"Yondaime Hokage!" Ino immediately recognized the flesh replica of the features etched in the mountain behind Konoha. "How do you know Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the fox growled. "He's the bastard that sealed me into the idiot boy. Only a father's love could do something like that."

Ino gaped at the man, as he smiled. "Now, do I sense jealousy, Foxy? " He turned his gaze on Ino, who blushed at its intensity. "I suppose it's true. He is my son. My child." He spoke softly, looking down upon the lifeless Naruto.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about his condition?" Ino asked, amazed at the revelation.

Minato shrugged, "What can I do? I'm only an apparition. A figment of his subconscious." He paced around Naruto sadly. "This demon is more _real_ than I am." The fox hissed in annoyance.

"But, but how did you get here? Didn't you die in the kyuubi attack?" Ino asked, confused.

"I did, but I managed to seal part of myself in Naruto's subconscious before my soul was totally taken. It's the only way I can watch him grow up, though I can never hold him. I was able to meet him once, but that was the extent of my seal's ability," he said, looking up at Ino briefly. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she replied. She suddenly remembered something, "It was you who sealed the demon back into him when Pein invaded, wasn't it?" He nodded. She knew that some outside force helped Naruto gain control over such power, as he had always so easily succumbed to the kyuubi's overwhelming chakra prior to that instance.

The demon snarled, pacing back and forth between the two conversing Leaf-nins. "This is very touching, but what about the boy?"

"Oh, so you _are _worried about Naruto," Minato smirked. "Yes, what about him, Yamanaka…Ino was it?"

"Yes, Yondaime," she answered nervously. _What about him_. She tentatively approached Naruto, cautiously watching the kyuubi.

"Don't worry about him, he's rather harmless," Minato casually waved his hand at the demon, who responded by attempting to slice through the young man with his claws. The former Hokage effortlessly evaded the weak attack. "Don't you ever give up?"

Ino knelt at Naruto's side, using her chakra to read his body. She could sense something different about him. Something she couldn't feel when she was outside his body. "What happened?" she asked softly. Her question was directed at the demon.

It turned, facing her. Its raspy voice spoke, "He was dying from the poison, so I removed his soul…his consciousness…to prevent his death."

"Aw, you really do care," Minato teased playfully. The fox roared his anger. "No, no, I'm touched, really. But we both know you were really protecting yourself, weren't you, Foxy?"

The fox circled the sleeping blond, keeping its eyes on Ino. "Well, can you help him?"

Ino was confused by its sudden concern about Naruto, "Why do you care? Don't you want to be free from him?"

"Oh, he has his own selfish reasons, for sure," Minato smirked. "He knows that if my son dies, he dies. That's part of the seal's deal. He's a 'fraidy fox, isn't that right?" The fox gnashed its teeth, preparing to attack the the former Hokage.

Ino felt herself grow angry. "So, you only did this to protect _you_? And if I help Naruto, I'll be helping you, too?" she said softly. Part of her detested this animal. It had killed her grandparents and loved ones of her closest friends. It had taken Naruto's own father—the village's Hokage--in its attack.

Her question was met by the smoldering gaze of the demon. She stood, walking toward it, "Well, are you going to at least _answer me_?" she spat, anger blazing in her own eyes. She watched it take a step back. "What? Cat's got your tongue?"

_Ino…_she could sense her father reaching out to her.

_It's alright, Daddy,_ she replied, closing her eyes. _I'm fine._ She knew he could sense her anger, she would have to remain calm or he would end the connection. She turned back toward Naruto. "I'll help him, if I can. But I'm doing this for _him_. Not you_,_" she cast a glance over her shoulder. The fox gnashed his teeth.

Ino realized that Naruto was only covered by a thin layer of some soft gauzy material. How did she not notice his state of undress before? She closed her eyes, focusing her chakra over his heart, but she didn't feel it beat. She opened her eyes, gasping. She met Minato's gaze.

He nodded, "It's alright. It's his soul; it is purely composed of chakra. It no longer bears the anatomy of his human form, aside from his good looks. Which he got from me."

"This is no time for jokes," Ino groaned. "I don't know what to do! Help me, please!" Her mind raced frantically. She noticed a chain entering the body's shell where the human heart was located. She followed the chain, pulling at it. "What's this…?" she wondered aloud, following the silvery chain's trail. She realized it disappeared into the vast white expanse ahead of her.

"It's the link to his body," she heard the soft reply. She turned to find Minato following her. Ino peered over his shoulder, not realizing how far away she had followed the chain.

"W-where does it end?" she asked, confused.

"It connects to the main chakra gate of the human body. That idiot demon," he jerked his thumb back to the fox, who snarled at the reference, "pulled his soul from that gate, and brought him here. It slowly drained Naruto's life chakra, pooling it into that empty humanoid body."

"It's slowly draining the chakra out of Naruto's real body?" Ino murmured, thinking about what Minato had just shared.

"Bingo," he replied.

"So…if I was to restore the lost chakra, theoretically we could put that, er, shell-thingy back and he may be alright?" Ino hesitated with her explanation.

"Theoretically, yes. But I can't answer that, you're the medic," he pointed out.

"Some help you are," Ino sighed as she walked back toward Naruto's soul. As she peered more closely at the chain links, she could see that they were comprised of pure chakra energy. It pulsated as it hummed along the length of the chain. Had that been there the entire time? Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

"I should be able to help him by giving him some of my chakra," Ino said as she concentrated her chakra in her hands. They glowed with the new energy. She placed her hands over Naruto, attempting to push her energy into him. She was met with resistance. "What?" she whispered as she panicked.

"What is it?" Minato asked, concern evident on his face.

"It won't work. His body won't take my chakra," she said, fear in her eyes. Minato said nothing.

"What does that mean?" the demon hissed, circling Ino.

"It means, dumbass, that she can't help him," Minato said softly, watching his son. "I wonder…," he began, before trailing off. He bent down to touch the soul shell. He placed his hands over Naruto's bare chest. His hand slowly became more transparent as the energy left his body and molded with his son's soul. He pulled his hand back, watching his fingertips become more opaque as the energy came back to him. "I see," he breathed.

"See what?" Ino sniffed. She was becoming more frustrated by the minute. She didn't understand what had just happened.

"You cannot give him your chakra because yours is unique in that it's _living _energy," he began to explain. "I'm technically a living _form_ of chakra, as is Nine-Tails here." He waited for Ino to catch up.

"I-I don't really get it," she whimpered.

"You cannot transfer your chakra to him, because you are not really _here_. Any chakra you transmit is your own life chakra. And the soul is not a manifestation of living chakra. It is like a separate entity from the body. Like the mind is separate from the body, get it?" he asked, speaking quickly.

"Somewhat…" Ino's voice quavered.

"It doesn't really matter. What you should get is that while his soul is disconnected from his body, you cannot heal him with your medical ninjutsu. No one can. But, right now, his soul has consumed so much of his body's own life source—living chakra, that it won't survive if his soul is put back," he cast a glance at the demon.

"Oh! I get it! So you have to replace his soul before I can heal him?" Ino squealed with excitement.

"Sort of, but it's not as easy as it sounds. You see, Fox, here removed his soul. And I am only limited to his consciousness. So, _he_ has to be the one to put him back. You cannot do that," Minato replied seriously.

Ino looked past Minato at the demon, "Do you hear that? Can you replace his soul?"

Before the demon could answer, Minato spoke, "Not so fast, we still need to replace the soul's energy before it can be replaced. You see, the soul has its own type of life force that the body cannot tap into. Once the soul is removed, however, it can drain the body's own chakra like a parasite. So, right now, that chakra you see pulsating into this shell is Naruto's life force. And I'm willing to be he doesn't have much energy left to sustain his own life," Minato said softly, reaching to touch his son's blond hair.

"We need to restore some of his soul's chakra to enable his body to retain some energy once his soul is replaced?" Ino's voice was unsure of her theory.

"That is a reasonable assumption," the Fourth agreed.

"But where will we find that type of chakra?" she asked.

"You are looking at them," he answered.

Ino gasped at her sudden realization. "Y-you don't mean we use the demon's chakra?"

"No," he shook his head sadly. "I can't risk mixing the two. I'm not entirely sure Naruto would be able to maintain control of his body, if you know what I mean," he said, softly nodding in the demon's direction.

Ino knew the demon was not intelligent enough to understand what the former Hokage was implying, but Ino _did_. She knew that he was inferring that the demon may gain control of Naruto's body by injecting its chakra into Naruto's soul.

"So are you—?" she began, her heart stopping.

"Yes," he said softly. "It's the only way. It has to be me. And you have to be there to heal him once it's done."

"B-but, that means you'll die for sure!" she yelled.

"But I'm already dead, Ino. I sacrificed myself for my son over two decades ago, remember?" his eyes were serious with his intent.

Ino sighed, "I understand. I will do as you ask, Yondaime." She felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Promise me something?" he requested.

"Anything. You are his father," she replied seriously.

"Look after him. And tell him that I am truly very sorry for the pain I have caused. I am happy that he will be a father. It is a great feeling," he said quietly.

"You can see all of that?" Ino asked, unsure of whether she was understanding him correctly.

"Yes, I can see everything that Naruto sees, I live inside of him. Though I do not know the answer to one question, and hopefully you can answer that…the baby, is it a—," he began.

"Girl," Ino answered, her cheeks reddening. "You will have a granddaughter, Yondaime."

He nodded, "That would make Kushina very happy." He stood, looking at Ino as he spoke to the demon, "Nine-Tails, do you think you could do something for me. Before I rid you of myself for eternity?"

"Anything for such an offer," the fox hissed, its eyes burning with anticipation.

"Put his soul back where you found it. He will be safe. You will both survive," he said gravely. "You don't have to thank me, either," he smirked.

The fox grunted his agreement. Ino smiled as tears rolled down her face."I have one question for you, Yondaime…" she whispered.

"As you wish, Yamanaka Ino," he promised.

"When you sealed the demon in Naruto's body, why didn't your soul remain in hell, to fight the death god for all eternity?"

Minato held her gaze, "I am in hell, Ino. This is my hell. I can watch my son grow up, but never have the chance to meet him—to get to know him. I will never meet my grandchildren, I will never read them stories. That is the hell I was confined to. Until now," he said softly, tears in his blue eyes.

Ino felt the hot tears falling from her face as new ones replaced them. "I'm ready," she said.

"Goodbye Ino, watch over Naruto…" he said, his voice becoming softer. His body glowed more brightly as the energy from the last remnant of the seal that he placed so long ago crumbled before her. His body slowly deteriorated, the energy breaking away. She watched the invisible wind blow the fragments from Minato's body as he gazed upon Naruto's soul. His body slowly disintegrated into a dust before reforming into a more solid form of energy in Ino's outstretched palms. She controlled the unfamiliar energy with a little of her own chakra. She held the last remains of Namikaze Minato above his son's soul, allowing it to disappear into Naruto's shell. She watched the energy direction of the chain change directions, moving _away _from Naruto's soul.

"It's working," she whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks. She realized she was left alone with the demon.

It was watching the energy with disinterest. "Bah, I should have ripped him to shreds, stupid human," he hissed.

"You made a promise," Ino gritted her teeth. "You promised to return his body," she pointed out.

The fox looked at her angrily, "Do you think I do not know that, girl? Just because I am a demon doesn't mean that I do not know honor? Why do you think I haven't killed the boy?"

"I-I don't' know!" she said defensively. She was caught off guard at the demon's lecturing tone.

"Because he protected me. That's why I protected him when he was poisoned! Do you think I didn't know that Uchiha Madara would use me as his puppet? Oh yes! I knew. I still remember what it was like to be used for such purposes!"

Ino was left speechless at the demon's admission, "W-why are you telling me this?"

"I do not know," he admitted. "Perhaps I admire how much others care for this boy. He is worthy of that much respect. And he protected _me_—the demon inside of him—_from being used as a tool_. Perhaps I have been locked inside this human for so long that I am becoming like one. And it disgusts me," his raspy voice howled. "But, I no longer have enough energy to overtake his body, even if I wanted to. I have accepted that when Naruto dies, I will die with his body. That is why I saved him. He deserves some happiness before his death. I have caused him enough harm. Even demons can feel shame and loyalty, girl. Remember that."

She didn't know how to reply to the fox's admission. She was almost touched at its ability to _feel_ something. She was about to say something nice when its hissing voice interrupted her intentions.

"I will return the boy if you leave now," he snarled. "Or you'll be keeping me company for eternity."

Ino grimaced at the thought of being locked inside of Naruto for all time. "I understand, Demon. I will remember your words."

"Yeah, yeah, bullshit," he snapped, "Just make sure you make it out to heal him, human. I expect a damn good job."

Ino stood, focusing herself. She reached out to the connection that allowed her to travel into Naruto's subconscious. She could feel the demon's presence growing farther away as blackness engulfed her. She felt cold…_very cold_.

"Ino!" she heard her father call, his voice becoming louder "Ino!" She felt his arms around her as she was pushed back into her own body. A cascade of emotions crashed around her as she broke out into sobs. Tsunade was immediately at her side, analyzing her. Ino pushed the Hokage's hands away.

"H-have to, N-Naruto!" she groaned as she tried to stand on unsteady legs. They were numb from disuse. She pushed herself up against the bed, holding the railing for balance. Within seconds, her mind was clearing and she could focus her chakra. She sent an impulse into him, waiting to read it as it came back to her. "It's…different," she breathed excitedly. She summoned her medical ninjutsu, looking for something…anything…to heal. But, she couldn't find any injuries. She watched as Naruto's condition remained the same.

"He's in a coma," Tsunade whispered. "It is much different from before," she confirmed.

"Dammit! The demon promised!" Ino hissed.

"What? Demon?" Inoichi gaped at his daughter.

"Not now!" Ino screamed. "Naruto, dammit, wake the hell up!" She pounded her fist on his chest. "Your father told me that this would work," she said. Suddenly she remembered his words. _Living chakra_…that was it! She would have to infuse her own life chakra into him. But wouldn't it kill her? It killed Chiyori when she saved Gaara using her Reincarnation Life Technique . _That was because Gaara was dead, Naruto is living_! she thought wildly—her mind spinning. She wasn't entirely sure, though. Should she risk it?

Before she could consider the idea anymore, she released the chakra gate, allowing her own life's energy flow into Naruto. She could hear Tsunade gasp as she understood what Ino was doing, "NO!" she screamed.

"It's alright, he promised," Ino grunted. She watched her lavender life force leave her body and disappear into Naruto's. _It has to work_, Ino thought. She began to feel weak, as if her body was giving up on her. She forced more energy into Naruto's body. She could feel his pulse picking up and his breathing becoming more shallow. _Yes, yes, yes!_ Her head screamed. When she was satisfied with the change in Naruto's vitals, she closed off her chakra—_take that, Chiyori!_ She looked up, triumphantly, at both Tsunade and Inoichi. She waited for their smiles of approval, but was met with none. She could see they were staring past her, toward the door.

She heard something crash to the floor, as she slowly turned to see Sakura drop the vase full of flowers. Sakura's expression was full of confusion as she looked from Ino to Naruto, and back to Ino. "What…what is going on here?" she asked.

"Sakurazilla! Just in time," Ino grinned. It was the last thing she remembered before she succumbed to the darkness for the second time that day.

no smiled as tears rolled down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! I had the idea in my head since Friday and rushed to get it written since everyone was so kind in their reviews. I'm still amazed it has over 100 reveiws! I seriously thought this would be a few chapters and that is all, but it has grown so wonderfully. Thank you, everyone! **

**Please review! I don't care if it's one word. I love reading them. It makes a stressful day seem so much brighter. **

**I love everyone, honestly! Enjoy what's left of the weekend. One more week of shitty internet here, and I may be able to post more regularly. **

**Valter: **Thanks!!

**Shyguy & rao hyuga: **:D

**Minniemousemom**: I agree. I never used to like Ino, but I've come to appreicate her. I didn't expect to even have her in this story but it's evolved so much!

**Fightingfalcon: **this is the second fic that you've read of mine. Much appreciation! Hope it doesn't disappoint :)

**NarutoRocks** **& shadowbinder**: you're reviews make me laugh

**Skymaiden**: you already know I adore you! PS: I'm waiting for your NaruSaku fic.....

**I'm writing fic for Bleach right now, but I'll try to get these chapters out first! :D I get ideas and I can't stop. I think it's because if i think about hospitals all the time, i might jump off a bridge! (not really, don't worry)**

^sorry for any errors^

* * *

Sakura stared in horror at what she had just witnessed. She recognized _that jutsu!_ She had seen it before, a long time ago while on a mission to retrieve the Sunagakure's Kazekage. It was a forbidden technique, ending in the user's death. _Well, not entirely_, she told herself. _You used it once, remember_?

She did remember. And she had used it.

It had been years ago, while she was working the night shift at Konoha's hospital. A young mother had rushed in, carrying her young daughter in her arms. Sakura had recognized the woman, as she had recently suffered a miscarriage under Shizune's care. It had happened a few days after the news of her husband's death reached the village. He was a promising chunin, always accompanying his young, pregnant wife on her visits to the doctor's office. He had been deployed on a mission in Amegakure, to help the unstable village's political infrastructure become more prominent. Back then, the village was under the command of whatever ruthless leader could convince the unruly inhabitants to follow his or her lead. They were on the verge of collapse when Konohagakure stepped in, offering an olive branch of peace. It hadn't been an easy feat—the Leaf Village lost a handful of ANBU and many more lower ranking shinobi in the process.

The young wife had most likely suffered a miscarriage due to her extreme emotional demise after her husband's death, as both Shizune and Sakura had felt was the most likely cause. Her luck worsened when, weeks later, she carried the lifeless body of her young daughter into the hospital. The girl had ingested some wild berries she had found in the forest. Sakura knew immediately that the berries were most likely toxic to the young girl. And, by the color of her fingers and lips, she had eaten much more than her body could handle.

Her limbs were blue, as were her lips--under the berry's stain. To top it off, her heart's rhythm was irregular as was her breathing. She had a few minutes to live at most—there was no way either Sakura or Shizune could reverse the cell damage inflicted by the toxins on her small, developing kidneys. The mother been distraught at the news, collapsing on her daughter and sobbing into the young girl's chest. Sakura remembered feeling the mother's pain of losing her husband and, now, two children. It was in that moment of need that Sakura remembered Chiyori's Reincarnation Technique. She had used it on Sakura after Sasori had stabbed her. It hadn't killed Chiyori, as she explained that it would only sacrifice her life if the other participant was already dead.

Sakura knew it was a risk, but at most, it would only shorten her life span. The child was still _alive_ at that moment, and so the young medic acted instinctively. She had immediately poured her life source into the small child, praying that she could master Chiyori's jutsu in that instant. And, as Chiyori had noted years before, Sakura was truly gifted. It had worked on the small girl—her kidneys began to work as they should, and her heart's pacemaker corrected its abnormal rhythm. Sakura would never forget the look on the woman's face when her daughter's eyelids fluttered open--her first words being "Mommy". It was pure maternal love, something Sakura couldn't completely comprehend at that time. It wasn't until just months ago that she began to understand that young mother's pain--when she thought Naruto may possibly have been defeated.

The young mother eventually found love again, moving to Kiri to be with him. Both mother and daughter had visited Sakura to say their goodbyes. The mother promised that if she were to have another daughter, she would name her after the pink-haired woman. Sakura often wondered if both mother and daughter were happy with their new life.

_Chiyori_, Sakura thought sadly. She didn't realize she had dropped the vase of wildflowers that Hana had so lovingly picked for "Unca Ruto," as she affectionately called the young shinobi. The vase shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, as Sakura realized exactly what Ino was doing. She was giving away her life. Had something happened to Naruto? "Ino? What…what is going on here?"

Ino turned, her face was sickly pale. Somehow the blonde woman managed a triumphant smile, "Sakurazilla…just in time!" Suddenly her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed on the floor.

Sakura quickly monitored Naruto, realizing he was…_better_! She was by Ino's side in a moment, soon joined by Tsunade and Inoichi. Tsunade began taking Ino's pulse. She tsk-ed disapprovingly, "Silly girl!"

"Wha—what happened?" Sakura asked frantically, glancing at the sleeping Naruto. She could tell from his eye movements that he was definitely _sleeping_. Totally, utterly, dreaming. "Did she do _that_?" Sakura asked, her eyes on Naruto.

It was Inoichi who spoke, "She came to me, wanting to save the man, as she was confident she could. I was hesitant to help her, but she refused to give up. She was adamant about helping Naruto."

"So she used Chiyori's forbidden jutsu?" Sakura responded, surprised.

"So _that_ was what she was doing…" Tsunade said thoughtfully. "I knew I recognized it, but I never thought it was that old coot's technique. Chiyori was definitely something."

Sakura nodded, "I saw her use it on both me and Gaara with different results. The only difference was that I was not dead, so it didn't kill her," Sakura explained.

"Kill her? It could have _killed her_?" the elder Yamanaka roared. "She didn't mention that part."

"Of course she didn't," Sakura replied softly, "It's Ino we are speaking about, after all."

"Well, she's fine by my standards," Tsunade said, standing. "I'm going to order a bed for the fool."

Inoichi grabbed his daughter's hand, his eyes shining their pride, "She's really become a strong and honorable kunoichi, hasn't she?"

"Yes she has. I didn't know she knew this particular technique," Sakura agreed. "She's an amazingly talented medic when she wants to be."

"She used my father's Mind Walking jutsu to help Naruto. Even I couldn't master it," Inoichi admitted--almost regretfully.

"She used _what?_ Something could have gone wrong! Both she and Naruto could have been harmed!" the medic groaned. Ino was _very_ pig-headed when she wanted to. "Ino-pig!" Sakura whispered.

Tsunade returned with an assistant pushing a single-person hospital bed. "I think there's enough room in here for both of them. We can just draw the curtain. There's no need to worry the others. I think she's going to be just fine," the voluptous physician dictated.

The assistant and Inoichi lifted Ino's deadweight onto the bed, drawing the covers. Inoichi perched himself on a chair next to her bed. "That's my girl," he said softly.

Sakura smiled at father and daughter as Tsunade approached the pregnant jonin's side, "Whatever she did, it worked, Sakura."

"I could feel something different about him when I entered. I still can't believe she attempted such a risky—and not to mention _forbidden_ jutsu."

"I didn't see anything," Tsuande feigned her lack of understanding in regards to Sakura's statement. "Besides, I remember Shizune telling me you used a similar technique years earlier…"

"I don't know what_ you_ are talking about," Sakura mumbled. She felt something brush her hand. She ignored it. Until she felt it again. She turned to find Naruto stretching his fingers toward her as he tried focusing his eyes in the bright hospital light. "Sakura…" he whispered hoarsely.

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement as she screeched in pleasure, "Naruto!" She kneeled by the bed, pushing the hair out of his face with one hand and grasping his outstretched fingers with the other. "I'm here," she said softly.

Inoichi met Tsunade's knowing gaze, nodding his understanding. The Hokage and Yamanaka elder left the room silently, allowing the lovers to have some time to themselves.

"Are…you..really here? Is this a dream?" he croaked.

"I'm here, silly," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I was so worried!"

"About me? What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's a long story. Basically, you were poisoned, and backups arrived and brought you home."

"What about the villagers? The family I was escorting? Sakura, the young boy—" he began to sit up, but the dizziness forced him to remain supine.

"They are all fine. I heard the boy was found and rescued in time," she lied. "A few of the remaining Sound-nin who were not destroyed by ANBU were brought back for questioning. The Hokage will get to the bottom of this," Sakura explained, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Naruto swallowed. "H-how's the baby?" he asked, looking toward her stomach.

Sakura responded by putting his palm over her expanded midsection, "It hears you. It's kicking its 'hello'. Can you feel it?"

Naruto nodded, licking his lips. "I was so worried. That was all I could think about, even when the poison was making me hallucinate. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I care about you. I love you, Sakura." He looked to her, his eyes conveying all of his unspoken hopes and fears.

"I know, you fool," she smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked, his brow wrinkled in concern.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I'm just happy that you are alright, that is all. And we have Ino to thank for that, apparently. And _please_ don't address me so formally, Naruto!"

"So you do care about me after all, huh?" he said, grinning. "I knew it! Ever since you said you loved me that night when we—"

"OK, that's _way_ too much information for me," came the voice.

Sakura though she could hear retching from behind the curtain. "Ino! Were you listening this entire time?" Sakura blushed her embarrassment.

"I could hear you," she admitted, "though I'd rather stick chopsticks in my eardrums." She pulled the curtain from around her bed, glaring at the two. "I don't need to hear how my godchild was conceived, you know!"

Naruto grinned as Sakura's face turned crimson. "So who said you could be my kid's godmother?"

"She did," Ino nodded her head at Sakura. "And I'm a damn good one at that, too. Ask Sakura."

Naruto looked at Sakura expectantly. Sakura avoided his gaze, "Uh, er…yeah, I asked her."

"That's all you are going to _say?" _ Ino asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm offended, Sakurazilla, honestly!" She looked at Naruto. "Let's see, I saved your stupid ass. Oh, and there was the time where I saved Sakura from that Sound ninja who was about to decapitate her…" she said as if remembering a tender moment from her past.

"WHAT?" Naruto roared, sitting up. "Sakura, y-you were _there_, too? With the baby?"

Sakura sighed, as she glared murderously at Ino. Ino smirked in reply. She waved her hand as she continued, "Yeah, yeah, she basically told the Hokage that she couldn't do anything to stop her from coming to find you. She was originally supposed to stay with that young boy we found after Sakura kicked one of the ninja's asses. But she somehow escaped Shino's barrier. Tenten said she even managed to save _her life_. Imagine that, and ANBU rescued by _Sakura_! I'm not quite sure of the details. But, whatever. Anyways, she was fighting two Sound-nin when I found her. Long story short, I was almost killed, but Sakura managed to save me while Shino uses his _bugs_ to shelter us," she grimaced at the memory of the insects.

"Y-you fought? While carrying _my_ child? Do you realized what could have happened?" Naruto's voice was getting louder as he became more enraged.

"Yes. I realized what could have happened. But, I couldn't just leave you out there. You were injured!" Sakura squeaked, meeting Naruto's glare with her own flashing green one. Her face conveyed the pain of her decision. She was distraught at the thought of Naruto's death. Even he could sense that.

"Y-you were that worried about me?" Naruto was amazed at her determination. He had never found her so…_beautiful_. She was always beautiful to him, but something about the passion in her eyes combined with the tenderness he heard in her voice made his stomach flutter. He reached out and pushed a few strands of pink hair from Sakura's face.

"Of course I was. And I took certain…er..precautions to ensure our child's safety," Sakura explained. She didn't elaborate and Naruto didn't question her further. He trusted her. More than ever.

"Oh, gross, you two," Ino rolled her eyes. She stood unsteadily. Sakura stood to help her, but she waved her friend away. "No, you two need some time alone. You have a lot to talk about. I'm going to get some much needed sleep. At home," she turned to look at Naruto. Her expression was grave. "I met your father. He says he's sorry for all the pain he caused you," her voice was soft as she searched his eyes for recognition of his father's memory. "He has been watching you all of this time, you know. It was he who saved your life, as much as I would love to take all the credit." She turned to walk out the door. She stopped as she turned the handle, "Besides, he was kinda _hot_."

"Ino, that's inappropriate!" Sakura hissed in surprise. She glared murderously at her friend. Ino had created trouble with her confession. She would have to have words with the blonde later, _much _later.

Ino shrugged her indifference, "Well, you know, Naruto did get half of his looks from the guy. But, _you_ already know that." She swiftly exited the room before Sakura's wrath could be unleashed, smirking at her inference.

Sakura's face turned crimson for the second time that day, as Naruto roared with laughter.

* * *

Sakura did not have much alone time with Naruto once word of his current state made it out to the waiting room. She sat patiently by his bed as their friends and former teachers came to visit the young jonin. Most eyed the couple suspiciously, as neither had yet announced the status of their relationship. But, by the way they were sneaking glances at one another and holding hands under his bedsheet most could sense the love between them.

She only left Naruto's side when he asked to speak to Yamato and Kakashi alone. She was a bit put off by his sudden secrecy, but she didn't ask questions. Besides, he was going to have a ton of questions for her later, mainly about Ino's confession. Sakura was angry at Ino for her big mouth, and she would let her know that later. Right now, she could only thank Ino for her devotion to their friendship.

When Sakura returned with ramen from Ichiraku's, Naruto professed his love for Sakura again. He even managed to throw in a few marriage proposals, despite Sakura's refusals. She did not want Naruto asking for her hand in marriage merely because she was pregnant with his child. Those were not the circumstances under which she wished to enter a marriage. She wanted to marry for love--pure and simple. And right now, well, things were _complicated_ by the fact that there was a small child growing inside of her. She flushed at the thought of her child. Would it take after its father? She secretly hoped it would have her common sense. Sometimes she was sure it would come out wearing an orange jumpsuit. She had actually had _nightmares _about it, and was beginning to wonder if it should become a legitimate concern. She would soon have to prepare her cottage for the child's arrival. It was due to make its grand entrance in less than two months' time.

Sakura was catching up on her medical studies when she heard the door softly creak. Naruto was drifting off as Shino cleared his throat, "Ahem." Naruto blinked a few times, as he realized that he had a new visitor.

"Shino!" Sakura stood, her smile welcoming the often-silent jonin.

"Sakura. Naruto," he nodded to them, "I just wanted to check on Naruto's status. That is all."

Naruto was taken aback by Shino's lack of…confining clothing. He was wearing the traditional jonin vest and pants, shedding his usual hooded jacket with the high collar. "What's with the new getup?" he asked. Sakura blanched at his direct question.

"By 'getup' I'm assuming you mean my attire? I wanted to try something different for once," he said seriously. He pushed his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you still speak in a weird manner, but thanks for stopping by," Naruto grinned as he scratched his head.

Shino looked from Naruto to Sakura, "I just wanted to make sure things were, er, going well for you two."

"Uh, ok," Naruto replied, unsure of what Shino meant.

It was Sakura's turn to speak, "Shino accompanied us when we came to find you. Tenten was also there. It was Shino, actually, who saved both my live an Ino's. So if you want to thank someone, it would be Shino," she said earnestly.

Shino raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't used to such praise.

Naruto understood. He looked at Shino seriously, "I want to thank you, really man. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to Sakura or the baby. I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, man, just ask. It's yours. I know we aren't the best of friends, but I really think we should get to know each other better, Shino. That is, if you are ok with that…" he trailed off.

Shino was silent for a few moments, pondering what Naruto had just said to him. He was touched at the emotion with which Naruto openly displayed for his lover and child. He cleared his throat, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "I-I think I would like that, Naruto. Why? Because I think you are a good man, and will make a studious father."

Naruto grinned, while Sakura leaned down and whispered—loudly enough for Shino to hear, "Actually, Shino said that he always believed that you would become Hokage someday."

Shino raised his eyebrows in surprise. His ears turned red with embarrassment, he hadn't thought Sakura heard him express his thoughts to Tenten. He had grossly underestimated the medic ninja these past few weeks. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really? You really think that about me, Shino?"

Shino coughed his discomfort. He nodded sternly, "Yes. Why? I believe you will be Hokage some day. And I truly believe that this world will be a different place with you as our leader. You have what it takes to make people believe in you and follow you."

It was Naruto's turn to be caught off-guard at the speech. He turned to Sakura as he mouthed, "Godfather?" Sakura nodded her head--she knew what Naruto was inferring. She had expected Naruto to ask Kakashi, but Shino was an excellent candidate as well. She smiled in anticipation. Shino was confused that the exchange.

"Uh, hey, Shino…would you, uh, want to be godfather to the baby?" he asked seriously.

Shino's cool exterior immediately crumbled under the pressure of Naruto's question. He was completely caught off-guard by the importance of Naruto's request. He glanced at Sakura, who was beaming happily. She winked at him.

"Y-you want me—Aburame Shino—to be y-your child's godfather?" he asked his voice shaking with emotion.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura's voice rang out, "Unless you don't want to, of course. There' no pressure—"

"I accept." Shino's voice was more high-pitched than normal. He walked forward and held a hand out toward Naruto. Naruto shook the offered hand. Shino remained silent, his cheeks flushed pink.

Sakura walked around the bed, opening her arms to hug the young Aburame. He gently returned the hug, afraid of crushing the child that separated their bodies. As he stepped back, Sakura grabbed his hand. "Do you want to meet your godchild, Shino?"

Shino nodded slightly, unsure of what Sakura was insinuating.

"Here. Shino, meet your future godchild," she said softly, placing his hand on her abdomen. He felt the roundness of her warm abdomen below his hand. He was still not used to such contact, but he didn't shy away from Sakura's touch. He suddenly felt movement below his hand. His face broke into a rare smile. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes behind his dark glasses. Sakura was watching him carefully. "I think it agrees with our decision. It likes you," she said, returning Shino's smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice more gruff than usual.

"It's a great feeling isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Shino nodded, "You are both very lucky. I am extremely honored by your offer. I am not used to such kindness toward me. I am often shunned by my use of bugs. People find them…disturbing."

"I'm used to being shunned," Naruto replied seriously.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," he replied. "But when you are Hokage, they will have to accept you. Is that not correct?" His face was still plastered with the unfamiliar smile.

"Damn straight!" Naruto smiled.

"Again, thank you. I have to return to tell my father of the good news. He will be pleased. He may wish to, er, visit you two," Shino explained the formality.

"As long as he doesn't want to inject the baby with those bugs, we won't have a problem," Naruto joked.

"He won't do that. That's only reserved for the Aburame Clan," Shino explained.

"No, no, Shino, Naruto was joking," Sakura explained, embarrassed by Naruto's poor taste in jokes.

"Oh. I see," Shino said. He looked around the room, "I must go. Thank you, Naruto. Sakura," he nodded toward her.

"No, _thank you_, Shino," Naruto replied emphatically. "Seriously, thanks man."

Shino turned to leave as Sakura spoke cryptically, "You know, Shino. I think Tenten would be agreeable."

Shino hesitated momentarily, his ears reddening as his cheeks flushed pink once again. He softly nodded. _She had noticed that, too_? he silently asked himself. He would have to make a note of Sakura's sharp perceptions. He swiftly exited the room.

Naruto was left looking between Shino's back and Sakura as she slowly sat in her seat. "What was that all about?"

Sakura chewed her lip thoughtfully as she let her hand rest on her abdomen. "Nothing, Naruto. Just a woman's observation."

"Whatever," he mumbled, reaching for the cold box of ramen.

Sakura smiled. Everything was falling into place. Finally.


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter! I'm _finally_ with a GOOD internet connection. No more proxy! I can finally upload at will. Yes!!**

**Please read and review! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far. I really really love you. Really.  
**

* * *

Sakura refused to leave Naruto's side since he regained consciousness. The nurses smiled knowingly as Tsunade returned with pillows and blankets for Sakura's stay. She had made a special trip to the pink haired woman's home for the bedding. Sakura thought her blanket smelled more…musty than usual. It was an odd wooden scent, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged it off, making herself at home in the hospital with the father of her child.

Naruto worked gruelingly on his physical therapy—his muscles had wasted from weeks of disuse, and he had to regain his former strength. He was frustrated at first, but he did not allow it to show. By the end of the first day, he was running. He had merely smirked as he informed Sakura they had predicted _weeks_ before he could walk by himself. Sakura smiled, knowing how pigheaded Naruto could truly be.

Much to Sakura's—and Naruto's—surprise, the Harunos visited the young man. They had run into Ino and her mother at the markets, and were informed by the loquacious blonde of the previous weeks' events. Sakura silently thanked Ino for not telling her parents that _she_ had been on the rescue mission. Ino could be very trustworthy when it was necessary.

Visitors constantly flowed in and out of the room, but Naruto refused to allow Sakura to leave his side. Now that she was there, he was not letting her go. Ever. Sakura couldn't argue, as there was nowhere else she would rather be. They rarely had a moment alone, only stealing kisses between visitors. Naruto had been quite "hands on" the first night, much to Sakura's surprise. They had kissed like teenagers, for hours, as Naruto didn't want to risk hurting Sakura or the baby. The medic couldn't argue, as she knew better. She relished in the attention Naruto gave her. It was very welcome, from Sakura's perspective. They pushed their beds together that night—the first time they had slept in such close proximity in well over a month. Sakura had been so excited for Naruto to hold her that she had accidentally ripped the siderail off of his bed. She had been trying to put the rail down, which somehow resulted in her standing next to his bed with the entire metal rail in her hand. Naruto roared at the scene, much to Sakura's embarrassment.

"You really _did _miss me," he chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," she hissed, her face crimson. In minutes, she had joined him in laughter, the event a mere memory. They slept tangled in each others' arms that night, despite the small gap between their joined hospital beds. The nurses quietly shuffled around the room in the morning, saying nothing to the pair. Sakura was sure that they were whispering about them when she left to use the showers down the hall. But, she knew that they were not malicious whispers. The entire hospital was aware of how deeply in love the young couple truly was. In fact, word had spread to much of Konoha, much to Sakura's surprise.

Tsunade had stopped by, early in the afternoon, just as Sakura was telling Naruto about the mission to save him. She hadn't had time to really talk to him before, as they were more preoccupied with _other_ things. Naruto was listening intently as Tsunade arrived with Ino and Shizune in tow.

"Sakura!" Tsunade beamed. "You look lovely today!"

"Can it, old woman!" Sakura replied. "I know that the nurses are whispering."

"Eh, can't be helped," Shizune tossed her hand into the air.

"I suppose that's true," Sakura sighed. She sneaked a glance at Naruto. He was grinning from ear to ear. Of course. She smiled.

"You _guys_! Gross!" Ino gagged. She rolled her eyes emphatically.

"Shut up, pig!" Sakura laughed.

"Sakura, I wanted to speak to you about your upcoming maternity leave," Tsunade said, clearing her throat. "That is, I'm assuming you would like time off for the baby." She looked from Sakura to Naruto, and back again.

Sakura nodded, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly, "Yes, I suppose that would be a wise decision, huh?" She looked at Naruto, who nodded vigorously.

"I'll take care of you, Sakura!" he promised.

"Ugh, I don't want you going on any more missions," Sakura warned. _I can't come save you this time_! she thought. He became quiet, as if understanding what she was thinking. He scratched his head, sheepishly.

"Would you like to talk in the cafeteria, over some tea?" Tsunade asked, gesturing toward the door.

Sakura thought it would be nice to get out of the room for an hour or two. She stood, untangling her fingers from Naruto's. He pouted slightly. "Don't get into any trouble," she murmured as Shizune and Tsunade exited the room with her.

Ino stayed behind, grinning mischeviously.

"What?" Naruto asked, suspicious of her motives.

"That Sound ninja that tried to kill Sakura is here. In Konoha," she gushed.

* * *

Sakura sipped her honey lemon tea while Tsunade discussed how the hospital and outpatient offices would function without their star physician. Both Shizune and Ino agreed to take on more hours so that Sakura could spend time at home with the new baby. The pink-haired medic was touched at the compassion the two women were showing her. She felt the tears prickling her eyes.

"Well, don't _cry_," Shizune remarked. "It won't be so bad. Being away, that is."

"I know, it's just…everyone is so…_concerned_ and _caring_," Sakura choked.

"Well, it _is_ your first child, for one," Tsunade offered. "And two, I'm sure it would be nice to have some time alone with the baby's father, also."

"Don't start," Sakura warned. She knew this conversation was going off topic. And quickly.

"I'm simply saying that it may be nice to enjoy your family," the voluptuous Hokage countered.

"I'm not getting married," Sakura grumbled.

"Aw, come on! A wedding would be so...deserving! I'd help you plan it!" Shizune squealed.

"No."

"Come on…" Shizune pressed.

"NO!"

Shizune's answer was jutting out her lower lip. Sakura sighed, "My mother has been talking to you two hasn't she?" She was answered by the guilty looks on both of the women's faces. "She is something," Sakura murmured, stirring more honey into her tea.

"That she is," Tsunade mockingly toasted. "To family."

"Here, here," Sakura said, smiling. She looked at both woman solemnly, "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you three. Wait—where's Ino?" It was the first time she noticed Ino was missing. She groaned. She knew this couldn't possibly be good, but how much trouble could Ino get into?

"I think she stayed behind. To watch Naruto," Shizune said absent-mindedly. "I suppose my break is over, I"ll be getting back to work." She looked at Sakura, "If you want to plan that we—" she began.

"Shizune!" Sakura roared, throwing her napkin at her raven-haired friend.

Shizune grinned. She looked at Sakura's stomach, "The baby's going to hear how mean you are to me."

"Get out of here," Sakura laughed. Shizune waved her goodbyes to the women, exiting the cafeteria.

"I think dating has made her more fun," Tsunade whispered, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"I definitely agree," Sakura nodded. She hoped that she looked that happy with Naruto. Before she could ask Tsunade, the cafeteria doors swung open, hitting the walls and startling the hospital diners. Tenten and Shikamaru looked around the large room. When their eyes fell on the Fifth and a very-pregnant Sakura, they walked quickly toward the table. Sakura immediately knew by the way Shikamaru was shaking his head that this was not a friendly visit. _Naruto!_

Shikamaru reached the table, his hands still in his pockets. He looked at Tenten, nodding slightly.

"Um, Hokage," she cleared her throat, "we have a problem."

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, who avoided her gaze. A smirk played on his lips. "Go ahead," she replied calmly.

"There is a problem at the Interrogation Squad Headquarters," Tenten spoke quickly, avoiding Sakura's gaze. Shikamaru's smirk became more of a strained smile.

"And?" Tsunade prompted, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, someone barged in there, demanding to see a prisoner. And, uh, well, he was denied," Tenten fumbled with her hands, still avoiding Sakura's stare. Shikamaru was practically smiling at this point.

Tsunade sighed, "I get the feeling this isn't going to end well, and I think I know 'who'. Was Ino with him?"

Tenten nodded, swallowing. Sakura's stomach turned as she groaned, "Ino what did you tell him?"

Shikamaru snorted, "It is quite a troublesome situation. But can you blame him?"

Tsuande could not. She looked at her hands, trying to hide her own smile. "Well, what's the damage?"

Tenten sighed. "Well, he barged in there, demanding to see the Sound-nin. Ibiki was there, and he denied Naruto's request. Of course. But, apparently Uzumaki wouldn't give up. A minor argument ensued. Apparently Ino helped him get past Ibiki, but no one was there to verify that. Basically it's Ibiki's word against Ino's."

Shikamaru chuckled. Tenten looked nervously at him before continuing, "Our Interrogation Squad got wind of the intruder, and found Naruto in the cell with a particular male Sound shinobi." She glanced toward Sakura as she said this. The pregnant woman already knew who Naruto would be seeking out in the Interrogation Quarters. She cringed inwardly, though a small part of her felt some satisfaction that Naruto was fighting for her honor. His chivalry made her blush.

Tsunade was smiling as she stirred her tea. "And? Where are the two troublemakers now?"

Shikamaru responded, "Ino was released under Inoichi's care. Naruto was escorted back to the hospital. He's currently confined to his bed." He didn't elaborate on Naruto's condition. Sakura knew that there would be major consequences for storming into ANBU's Headquarters so immaturely.

_He's insane!_ She thought, furiously. "I'm gonna kill him," she growled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? For fighting for _you_? It was quite a display."

Sakura blushed. "He's such an idiot!"

"That may be true, Sakura," Tsunade interjected, "But we can't entirely fault him. He is, after all, a man in love."

* * *

Sakura stormed back to Naruto's room, finding him sitting in his bed, talking to Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. All three turned toward Sakura as she pushed the doors off their hinges. "You fool!" she yelled. "You could have been facing some serious charges!"

Naruto's face turned white with fear. He cringed, "Oh no. She knows!" He attempted to hide behind Kakashi.

"Looks like you did something wrong, dickhead," Sai said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto growled. "Kakashi, protect me!" he yelped as Sakura lurched toward the bed.

"I'm doing no such thing. I learned to stay out of a lovers' quarrel," the new father replied.

"But she's going to kill me!" Naruto pleaded.

"You better believe I'm gonna kill you! What were you thinking?" she hissed. "Do you realize that you basically committed treason by going in there and taking down the head of ANBU's interrogation team?"

Tsunade tsked Sakura, "He could only be charged with treason if the Hokage thought it was necessary. I merely think he was protecting someone close to him."

"Don't take his side!" Sakura huffed, looking at the Fifth in disbelief.

"I agree with Granny," Naruto peered around Kakashi's waist.

Tsunade shot him a deadly glare, "It's not too late to change my mind, kid!"

"Sorry!" he squealed, as both women glared furiously at him.

Sakura took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "I just don't know what gave you the idea to go down there and cause trouble. You're still not totally healed!" She was trying to be rational.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Good as new! Believe it!" he smiled.

Kakashi and Yamato were quiet, enjoying the dispute. Sakura realized that this was not the place to discuss today's events. "Fine, we'll talk about it later," she warned.

"Actually," Tsunade began, looking at both Kakashi and Yamato, before continuing "I think Naruto is cleared to go home."

"What?" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Tsunade replied, seriously. "I had looked over his charts this morning, and spoken to his care team. He is advancing in his therapy quite well. I attribute most of that to Sakura," she glanced at the younger medic, who blushed. "However, I think that the rest of his care can be done as an outpatient. I'm willing to discharge him, as long as you promise to take care of him."

Sakura realized the last statement was to her. "Huh?" she gaped in an unladylike manner. "I mean, uh, I'm supposed to take him home? _My_ home?"

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," the Hokage, "considering the options."

"Which are?" Naruto interrupted. He was annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there.

"You go to your apartment," she replied.

"Oh." Again, both Naruto and Sakura spoke in unison. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Sai looked around, confused at the exchange.

"Yeah, I, uh, guess it's better that I take him back to my place," Sakura agreed. "So you really think it's ok for him to leave?" she asked in a timid voice. Her heart was pounding. She was excited at the prospect of having Naruto all to herself. Without visitors constantly watching over them.

"Yes, I think it's perfectly acceptable. But, he'll need to continue his physical therapy as an outpatient. Once every other day for another two weeks," she ordered.

"Um, ok…" Sakura trailed off. She hadn't expected that she would barge into Naruto's room to find that he was _discharged_.

"Sweet! I'll pack my stuff," Naruto grinned his trademark smile.

"You don't have any stuff to pack, stupid!" Sakura argued. She couldn't help but to smile at Naruto's surprised expression.

"Ok, you two, I'll get the paperwork ready. You're free to go," she waved. "But, this time, Naruto, don't get into any trouble. I won't pardon you this time," she warned, her voice serious.

* * *

Naruto walked to Sakura's, hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined. Both were silent. Sakura was contemplating what it would be like to live with Naruto for the next couple of weeks. Naruto, on the other hand, was wondering when Sakura was going to punish him for barging into the ANBU Interrogation Headquarters and pummeling the Sound-nin that had attacked her.

Ino had instigated the event, he was confident of that. But, he didn't blame her—she was just as angry about it as he was, and for nearly the same reason: Sakura. Naruto did not consider it honorable for a man to attack a pregnant woman, no matter the circumstances. It was not the shinobi way. That was exactly what he had told the man. Right before he landed a right hook in the man's face. He would have done much worse, had he not been stopped.

He could still taste his rage in his mouth. It was a bitter metallic taste that made his stomach churn and his blood boil. How could any man threaten a woman in such a condition? Sure, Sakura could hold her own, but there was no excuse for the enemy's behavior. He sneaked a sidelong glance at Sakura. He smiled at how her long hair flowed with every step. Or how her stomach had become more swollen since he left. Her breasts were much larger, too—he had noticed that immediately. He figured it was not wise to mention his appreciation of that fact. Not right now, anyhow.

"Um, Sakura?" he started, as they approached the cottage.

"Yeah?" she replied, lost in thought.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

She stopped walking and stared at the ground, "I understand why you did it." She placed both hands over her stomach. "I shouldn't have gone there to begin with. I just couldn't live with not knowing how you were. But, I put both myself and our child at risk. That is unforgivable. It is you who should be angry with me." She looked at him, her eyes full of earnest caring.

_She is so beautiful! _he thought, happily. He reached up and cupped her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nope." That was all he said, as he grasped her hand and continued walking.

Sakura was confused by his response. She followed him to her front doorstep, opening the door. She set her overnight bag on the table inside the door, and was immediately hit with the smell of _new paint_. She looked around for the source of the smell.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, studying her face.

"I smell something. Paint," she said, her eyes scanning the small house. She noticed a door that she had _never seen before_. She swiftly walked toward it. "What is this?" she asked, more to herself than to her partner.

"Don't know," Naruto replied his eyes watching her reaction. "A door?"

"It was never here before," she said softly. The door was made of newly finished wood; she lightly ran her hand over the smooth texture of the organic material. She cautiously opened the door.

A cry escaped her lips…

* * *

**A/N: cliffhanger....don't hate me!**


	19. Chapter 19

She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The sight before her was...it was breathtaking!

_No wonder I didn't noticed it as we were walking here, _she thought, _it was added to the _back_ of the house!_ She didn't mind the strong odor of fresh paint and wood primer. It was…_gorgeous_. "H-how? When?" she sputtered, looking around the new room in amazement.

"Do you like it?" he asked meekly.

Sakura met his nervous gaze, "I…_love it_!" She took another step into the unfamiliar room. "But, Naruto.._how _did you manage this?" She tore her eyes away from the new addition to her small home. "It was you, wasn't it? Who thought of this?"

Naruto nodded, swallowing hard. He was extremely worried that Sakura wouldn't like the nursery he had Kakashi, Yamato and Sai construct. He had spoken with Kakashi and Yamato in the hospital, discussing his ideas with the older men. Yamato immediately agreed to help. He had, after all, a Mokuton that was quite useful for this sort of thing. Kakashi even offered, in a manner as enthusiastic as Naruto had ever seen his former sensei. Perhaps it had something to do with how Sakura helped Kurenai deliver Obito…

"It's so beautiful," Sakura sighed as she ran her hands along the crib. It was painted white, with pale yellow sheets. The wood was smooth under her hand; the primer coat adding luster to the white base. "I can't believe you did this!" She looked at Naruto, her face flushed with excitement. Her eyes sparkled.

"_You're _beautiful," he blurted. He immediately blushed. Sakura smiled radiantly at him as she explored the new nursery.

"And you," she spun around in the center of the new room, "are going to be an amazing father, Naruto."

Naruto was not expecting the praise, and his words were caught in his throat. He could feel the familiar sensation of tears in his eyes. "I hope so," he whispered.

Sakura was examining the white, wooden rocking chair in the far corner. She loved the tiny yellows stars that were painted on it. She heard the change in Naruto's tone, and turned to find him staring at the floor. "A-are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" She strode over to him taking his hands in hers. She could see the tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the floor in silence. He wiped his eyes with his arm, allowing a small sniffle to escape his throat. "Naruto, answer me!"

He looked up at her his eyes still glistening with emotion. "I-I'm scared, Sakura," he admitted. He looked away from her face, ashamed at his revelation.

"What is it that you are afraid of?" Sakura pressed, angling her head to keep in eye contact with the soon-to-be father.

"That...I _won't _be a good father! I'm scared of even _becoming _a father!" he whispered. "I don't even know _how _to be a dad. I never had one..."

"What? You're worried about _that?_ How can you _not_ be a good father? Everyone loves you. Everyone!" She placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "You have saved this village in so many ways, Naruto. I know that becoming a parent is a scary concept, trust me. I'm the one carrying this child."

"I know. It must be way worse for you," Naruto agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sakura rolled her eyes. "But seriously, Naruto, I have no doubt that you are going to be a good father. You will be the best father any child could have. All of the children will be jealous that our baby has you for as a daddy." Her tone was serious and tender at the same time. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "I mean it, Naruto." She kissed his eyelids as he leaned into her. She trailed her kisses up his forehead, allowing her lips to remain in contact with his skin. She smiled at his familiar scent, "You, silly, have done a wonderful job collaborating on a nursery for the baby, by the way. That also earns you bonus points in the father department."

"Really?" Naruto studied her expression.

She could see the concern on his face. _Did he think I wouldn't love this adorable room?_ "You're worried I hate it?"

He nodded, "I wanted to do something for you—for the baby," he gestured toward her stomach. "And I know I didn't ask, so I was hoping you wouldn't be too angry."

"I'm not angry, Naruto. I'm touched. I think this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," she said soothingly.

"You really think so? I did a good job?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I do. I'm still in awe that you pulled this off without me knowing," she smiled, allowing her eyes to take in the newly constructed nursery.

"Could…uh, er, could I have that in writing?" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, if that's what you need," Sakura joked. She took his hand, and examined the room, as if for the first time. The walls were a soft shade of pale green. The rocking chair, crib, bureau, and night stand were painted white. Small, pale-yellow stars were sprinkled over the furniture. From the ceiling above the crib hung a mobile hanging toy. On closer inspection, she could see that it was in the shape of a fox with amazingly large, cute eyes. Hanging from it was nine fluffy fox tails. Sakura smiled at the irony of the toy. She had no doubt that it was intentional. There were two windows in the room, allowing an ample amount of natural sunlight into the nursery. The curtains were also white, with satin green trim laced along the bottoms. She inspected the intricacy of the crib rails. It looked as if each were carefully carved for her baby. She traced the leaf patterns down the length of each rail. In the middle of the nursery floor was a darker green rug, to complement the green walls. Sakura smiled at the tiny animals that were painted around walls, near the ceiling. Tiny chicks, bunnies and other various animals created a loving border around the room.

"This is really amazing," Sakura breathed in awe. "Did…did Sai paint the details?"

Naruto smiled, "He chose the color palette for the room. He also painted the animals on the walls. I let him have his freedom, as long as he didn't screw it up. I told him to make it appropriate for a girl or a boy." He squeezed Sakura's hand at the mention of the baby's gender. "It was Yamato who constructed the room. He even made the furniture!" Naruto explained. "And I think Kakashi helped paint the walls. That's about all he could contribute," he joked about their former sensei. He looked around the room, satisfied with how it turned out. "It really is gr—" he began, until the saw the tears silently falling down Sakura's face. "Shit! I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. I'm just so amazed at how much effort all of you put into this." She gestured toward the newly furnished room. "I still can't believe what I'm looking at!"

"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome," Naruto explained.

Sakura lightly pushed him, "I'm just glad _you_ didn't paint this room. It'd be bright orange!" As suddenly as the smile formed on her face, it disappeared. Her hand flew to her stomach.

"Is…something w-wrong with the baby? Sakura?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No," she breathed. "I think our baby wants to see his or her new room. It's pretty excited too. I think it wants to thank you."

Naruto looked at her stomach in wonder. He hadn't felt his child kick since before he left on the failed mission. "Oh yeah?" Naruto knelt on the floor, placing both hands over Sakura's stomach. "You want to tell me that I'm the best father in the whole wide world?" He felt a slight movement under his palms, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I think that's your answer," Sakura explained softly.

Naruto placed an ear to Sakura's stomach, as if listening. "Oh? You want to tell me that you'll love me more than mommy? Yeah, I already knew that. I know, I know, she is hard on me sometimes—"

"Naruto!" Sakura warned, half joking.

"Shh! I'm having a conversation with my future child, Sakura," he widened his eyes defensively. He sat there for a few minutes, as Sakura allowed him to develop a connection with the baby that he had missed out on these past few months. When he could no longer feel movement, he looked up at Sakura, "I think he or she is asleep. I'm must be pretty boring." He smiled tenderly as he softly kissed the round contour of her stomach. Before she could say anything, there was a thunderous knock at the door. Naruto leaped up to answer it, finding Kurenai, Kakashi, little Obito and Hana standing on the doorstep.

"Unca 'Ruto!" Hana squealed as she climbed up his legs.

Naruto laughed at her sudden display of affection. "I missed you too, Hana!" he said as he effortlessly lifted her into his arms. She subsequently climbed onto his shoulders.

Kurenai handed Obito to Kakashi as she leaned down to pick up the package she carried here. "I brought some dinner. I figured that you two had a long, rough couple of…_months_, and some company might be nice." Kakashi nodded as he carried the sleeping baby into the cottage. "And, we wanted to see this new nursery that Kakashi helped to make. Perhaps I can talk him into making one for me," she joked.

"Please, come in! Come in!" Sakura gestured as she padded toward the door. "I-I wasn't expecting visitors," she explained. "I don't have any tea to offer you," the pregnant woman frowned.

"That's why I brought some," came Ino's voice as she peeked around Kurenai, Shikamaru in tow. He, however, looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. "Quit being a party pooper," she elbowed the young Nara. He grumbled as she dragged him into the house. She placed the various teas on the counter, and began heating the water for the drinks.

"I can get that!" Sakura growled.

"Please! Let me do it. You can barely see over your stomach! I don't want you burning the house down," Ino playfully responded. Sakura mouthed the word _bitch_, as Ino merely smiled unapologetically. The two women giggled. "So, where is this new nursery Naruto was telling me about?" Ino inquired.

"Was this before or after you instigated his storming into the ANBU Interrogation Headquarters?" Shikamaru drawled. Ino shot him a dark look, while Naruto began the tour.

Another knock at the door stopped the grand introduction of the new nursery. Sakura told Naruto to continue on, she'd answer the door. She was surprised when she opened the door to find Shino and Shibi.

"Shino!" Sakura smiled. She bowed her head toward the elder Aburame. "Aburame-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, please call me Shibi, Sakura-san," he replied, his mouth slowly upturned at the corners. _Was he laughing at her?_ Sakura wondered.

"Uh, yes, S-Shibi-san," Sakura stuttered, "please come in! We were just showing off the new nursery."

Both Shino and Shibi raised an eyebrow behind their dark glasses. Sakura wanted to comment on their resemblance, but decided against it. "W-would you like any tea?"

"I would love some," Shibi's smooth voice carried through the house.

"Shibi!" Kakashi said as he exited the nursery. "Good to see you!"

"Ah, you too, Kakashi!" he responded. Shino turned to Sakura shrugging his shoulders. He had never seen his father so…_approachable_ before.

Naruto followed the gang out of the nursery, "Shino!" he waved to the young man.

"Naruto," Shino nodded toward his comrade. "I see you are preparing for the arrival of the little one."

"Yeah, you could say that," Naruto grinned. "You mean for your _godchild_, Shino?"

"Yes, Shino has told me about your request," Shibi interrupted. "I cannot begin to tell you how much of an honor it is to my family, Uzumaki Naruto. Your father was a great man and Hokage, admired by many. We Aburame are very appreciative of this gesture. Which is why we brought this," he motioned toward Shino.

His son instantly produced a soft package delicately wrapped in tissue paper and tied with ribbon. "Here, Naruto. It is a gift. From us," Shino pushed the package into Naruto's hands.

Naruto looked at Sakura nervously, she gingerly pulled the ribbon—releasing the package's contents. Inside was a velvety white blanket. Sakura unfolded the blanket to reveal the pure white softness of the tiny duvet. On the corner of the blanket were two symbols sewn in dark green thread. They were the symbols of both the Namikaze and Aburame clans. Sakura gasped at the meaning of such a gift—it was as close as two clans could be without mating.

She looked at Shibi in amazement. "I-It's beautiful!" Before the older Aburame could react, Sakura had flung her arms around his neck. He softly returned the display of affection, a rare smile spreading on his smooth face.

"Wow, Shibi-san, this is really something," Naruto spoke softly. He traced his fingers over his father's clan symbol.

Shino reached into his coat and pulled a small package from his pocket. "Here. What is it? It's my gift to the child. My future godchild," he spoke hurriedly, as if not knowing how to broach the subject.

Naruto reached out to take the package from Shino. He carefully unwrapped the tissue paper enveloping the small structure. He inspected the gift in his hand. It was no larger than his palm, but it was heavy. A beetle. Completely sculpted from gold, its back glittering from the small gemstones implanted along the wings. It was a replica of the kikkai that the Aburame clan injected into their children. It was a beautiful gift, and Sakura's eyes glowed with appreciation as she touched the delicate shiny insect replica. She handed the gift back to Shino, "We can't accept this."

He looked at her questioningly, "I don't understand. It is a gift."

"We cannot accept it. It's for the baby. You may place it in the nursery as you see fit," Sakura explained, a smile softening her features.

Shino nodded his understanding, touched at the meaning of her words, "Very well. If you insist."

"I do," she said, closing his fingers over the small gift. "Please place it where you think it is best displayed," she instructed. Shino quickly stepped past her, into the nursery.

"Well, Shikamaru," Ino's voice interrupted the touching exchange of gifts, "when are you going to have children?"

Shikamaru hadn't expected such a direct question, his face blanching at Ino's words. He shrugged, "Kids are too much trouble. This is why I have remained single," he growled.

"Oh really? _That's_ why you're single?" Ino mocked, rolling her eyes.

Sakura and Naruto laughed, the rest of their company joining in—even Shino and Shibi. Their laughter continued throughout the night as more visitors stopped in to see the nursery: Tsunade and Jiraiya, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata and others. The Hokage had ordered Naruto to reiterate his rationale for storming into the ANBU Headquarters so haphazardly. Ino followed with the story of how Sakura charged into the small hostage village like a "bat out of hell" as she called it. Soon, all kinds of stories were being shared, some new, some unheard of. But, the laughter lasted long into the night. Sakura looked around her house. It was full of familiar, smiling faces. She said a silent prayer asking that her house be filled with laughter for years to come.

* * *

**Mushy, mushy, I know! I make no apologies for it ;)**

**When I started this, I was going to take it in a whole new direction, but it sort of took on a route of its own. And I am not a sappy romantic person, so trust me when I tell you that this is unlike me to write like this. ****The story is almost at its end. I'm actually saddened by this!**

**Enjoy the new chapter and weekend!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Push Sakura! On your next contraction, I want you to push!" Shizune instructed. "You can do it!

Her contractions were minutes apart, so it was only a matter of time. Sakura strained, sweat running down her face. Naruto sponged it off, rubbing her arm empathetically. She looked at him, annoyed that he could even pretend to feel her pain. Another wave of pain tore through her, as if her insides were being ripped open. Naruto offered a weak, but concerned smile, "It's ok, you can do it, Sakura! I believe in you!"

She rolled her eyes, licking her lips. _He has no idea how much this hurts!_ Shizune peeked her head out from behind the cloth that covered Sakura's spread legs and lady parts, "I can see the head, Sakura. Almsot done! Push once more for me!" Sakura gripped the bedrails, pushing with everything she had. She could feel a release as the baby announced its arrival—a shrill cry echoing through the halls.

"It's a boy," Shizune cooed as she carried the baby off to the nearby prep table, cleaning it and testing it for any signs of fetal distress.

"I-I want to hold him," Sakura called out. "I want to see him." She felt anger at Shizune for taking her child away from her.

"It's a boy, Sakura!" Naruto bellowed practically jumping around. He immediately ran out of the delivery room and into the halls. "Guys, it's a boy!" She could could hear him announce. She could also hear the thunderous applause that followed. Suddenly, Naruto's head appeared as he entered the doorway, grinning from ear-to-ear. "A boy," he whispered as he grabbed Sakura's hand. She offered a strained smile in response. _A boy!_ Two Narutos was all she needed.

"Here's your little bundle of joy," Shizune smiled, handing Sakura the still-warm baby. "Now you know the rest of the procedure," she explained,"we still have the afterbirth to worry about."

Sakura nodded, stroking her baby's cheek. The small infant had patches of curly blond hair on his head. It opened its eyes slowly, revealing two beautiful green eyes. _He has my eyes, _she thought. She frowned at Shizune's color choice for the blanket: bright orange.

"Hey, let me see," Naruto pouted. Sakura handed the infant to him as he instantly scooped the child up into his arms. "My son!" he beamed.

Suddenly Shizune's head popped up from behind the sheet. "Uh, Sakura…we have a problem," her eyes illustrating her anxiety. _A problem?_

"What?" Sakura shrieked, terror in her voice.

"Your placenta, it's not being dispelled from your vaginal canal," she responded from behind the curtain.

"Gross," Naruto whispered. Sakura glared at him.

Shizune began to palpate Sakura's abdomen. "Shit!" she rasped from behind the sheet.

"What?" Sakura repeated for a second time. "What is it? SHIZUNE!"

"Uh…well…since you didn't go to find out the sex of the baby, we missed this. But…uh…well, Sakura…there's another baby inside of you!" she didn't peek her head out from behind the fabric wall this time.

"Another? Baby?" Sakura replied faintly. She was too tired and weak to feel anything but confusion.

"Yeah, and I can see its head. It's coming, Sakura! You are going to have to push for me again!" she instructed.

Sakura felt another contraction ripping through her entire body. Naruto stood in wide-eyed terror. "Another baby?" he babbled. He had..._two_ children.

Sakura couldn't respond, she could only scream as she pushed. For the second time, a baby announced its arrival to the entire hospital. This time Shizune smiled, "A girl, Sakura." Again, she whisked the baby off for testing.

This time, Sakura was dumbfounded. How did she have _two_ babies and not know it? She leaned her head back into the pillow, closing her eyes. _Great_! she thought.

Naruto stood, whispering over and over to himself, "Two kids. Twins! Me?"

"No, the other father," Sakura grumbled, "Yes, you. Idiot!"

Again, Shizune placed the tiny, wrapped infant into Sakura's arms. Again, an orange blanket. Sakura almost wanted to vomit at Shizune's color choice. "Awesome color," Naruto beamed. Sakura winced in disgust.

Before she could say anything, everyone burst into the delivery room. Sakura frantically tried to cover her lower body, as it was out and ready for everyone to see. She stuttered at the sheer volume of people flooding the delivery room. Applause broke out as Naruto grinned, "See my two babies!"

Sakura screamed.

* * *

She awoke in a state of panic, sitting upright in their shared bed. Sweat ran down her back, her hair matted to her cheeks. She had this same exact dream almost nightly. Actually, it was more of a _nightmare_. And each time, it was just as terrifying. Could it be an omen? Is she having multiple babies? She wondered if she could sneak a peek at her baby, without revealing the gender. She knew it was possible, but she wasn't sure she could trust herself to do it. She groaned, deciding to go for it. She instantly drew her chakra into her hands, placing them over her massively expanded abdomen. It had grown in the past month. She no longer knew what her own two feet looked like. She concentrated on the child inside of her; she felt one heartbeat pulsate back. She sighed in relief. _Only one!_

"Sakura?" came the muffled groan. "Turn off the light," Naruto mumbled in his sleep, as he rolled over.

Sakura realized he was talking about the glowing light from her chakra, immediately ceasing its use. She smiled at the way his unruly golden hair spilled over the pillow. She laid down, snuggling her back against Naruto. Her stomach created too much of a distance between them when they slept facing one another. The last few weeks were spent with her back to him as he held her close. She enjoyed their close proximity, often silently thanking their unborn child for such an opportunity.

She thought about her fears and anxieties in regards to having a child. Was she ready? More importantly, were _they_ ready? He'd be there. No matter what. She could always count on Naruto. She allowed Naruto's rhythmic breathing to sing her to sleep, washing her worries away.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this anyway?" Naruto whined, as he handed Sakura the last of the fruit from her humble garden. Summer had given way to autumn, and the cool, crisp air was not conducive for farming. She had picked the last of the fall fruit off of her tree, hoping to make it into a delicious fruit pie for the Hokage's party.

"Because, Naruto, she did us a favor by not arresting you. Maybe you don't remember," Sakura warned, reminding him of the error. Tsunade has spared punishment by pardoning his intrusion into ANBU's Interrogation Headquarters. "And, you assaulted a prisoner!" she chastised him as she peeled the fruit.

"But he deserved it," Naruto rolled his eyes. "He should have never tried to attack you. You're pregnant," he argued.

_He did have a point_, she thought. _No, don't agree with him!_ "Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen my own two feet in weeks!" She tried to peer over her rotund midsection. She was unsuccessful, sighing and attending to her pie.

"Tell _me _about it," Naruto grinned. "I've been putting your shoes on you for _weeks_!"

She casually threw her paring knife at him, purposely missing his head. He yelped as the knife whizzed past his ear, landing in the wall behind him. He dropped his cup of tea, it shattered all over the floor. "Sakura! You could have cut me!"

"But I missed," she pointed out, smirking as she sliced the fruit.

"Not nice," he grumbled as he began to clean up the shards of broken glass.

"Anyhow, Naruto, you should make sure to thank Tsunade for pardoning you. She did you a huge favor," Sakura continued. It was true, the Fifth had spoken to Ibiki, smoothing things over. In the end, it had turned out that once the older jonin was knowledgeable about the events surrounding the _entire_ situation, he understood why Naruto reacted in such a way. Though, as he pointed out to Tsunade, had Naruto _told _him this, the Head of Interrogation would have been more than happy to oblige to Naruto's request. Though Ibiki's last statement was "off the record" as Tsunade had so eloquently put it.

"I know, I know!" he agreed rolling his eyes behind Sakura's back. "You would have had to visit me in jail," he sighed. Suddenly a smile lit up his face, "Would we have conjugal visits?"

A plate crashed against the wall, shattering near where they knife was sticking out from the wooden panel. "Sakura!" Naruto bellowed in disbelief.

"Ooops, I missed," she replied calmly. "Could you clean that up, too?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto grumbled behind her back as he cleaned up the mess she had made. His big mouth was always getting him into trouble. Why did he even bother asking? He smirked knowingly. _Of course_ they would have had conjugal visits.

* * *

"Naruto! You dog, come in!" Jiraiya answered the door to the Hokage Mansion, inviting the guests inside.

"Pervy Sage," he replied, nodding his head in respect. He shot Sakura a sidelong glance as he muttered from the corner of his mouth, "He's answering the door here now?"

Sakura responded by squeezing his hand a tad too much. Naruto whined, rubbing his hand. _She's really getting testy lately_, he thought. _She's definitely carrying a boy!_

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi chirped from across the room. He carried little Obito—who was attached to the former Team 7 leader by a carrier across the chest. Naruto burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kakashi asked angling his head in confusion. He obviously didn't think he looked very funny with a baby hanging off of his chest.

"You have a baby growing out of your chest," the blond pointed and laughed harder. He wiped tears from his eyes as Kakashi merely blinked at his former student. "Ahem. Sorry," he croaked, realizing that he was the _only _one who found it to be hilarious.

"Eh, it's alright, I told Kurenai it looked ridiculous," he answered. "_But_," he whispered so only Naruto could hear, "you would be amazed at how women _love _this look!"

"Really?" Naruto asked, impressed. Kakashi nodded knowingly. "Damn, man! Where can I get one?"

"Sorry, Naruto, I bought the last one," he replied sarcastically. The joke went over Naruto's head completely as he looked dejected at his bad luck.

"Kakashi. Naruto," came the calm voice as Shino approached the two men. He spoke to Naruto, "Sakura is due any day now, is that correct?" he attempted to make light conversation. It was quite different from the old Shino that they were all used to. Perhaps it was Tenten's doing. Or the fact that he was soon going to be a godfather to Naruto's child.

"Naw, she's just huge!" he answered. He hunched his shoulders when he realized Sakura had heard him. She glared at him angrily. "I mean, uh, yeah, in a few weeks."

Shino nodded as he followed Naruto's gaze. Sakura's deathly stare was not missed on him. "I don't think women appreciate being called 'huge' when they are pregnant," he answered seriously. "Why? They are carrying a child. And, to be quite honest, that's an amazing feat to be able to do so."

Kakashi smirked, his eye crinkling. "Atta boy, Shino!" he said, patting the bug ninja on the back. Little Obito reached his pudgy hands toward Shino. He decided against it, cooing and staring at Shino's dark sunglasses. Shino stared back, equally amused. Obito was growing amazingly fast, his head now full of light silver hair. His eyes, however, looked more like his mother. Naruto bit back a comment about the child not having a face mask to conceal his identity. He decided that he had stuck his foot in his mouth more than enough times today. Sakura had attempted to murder him. Twice. And he was pretty sure that, from the way she was glaring at him, a third attempt was coming. And it may actually be a success with the way could feel the anger emanating across the room.

He loved her larger size. She was glowing and more beautiful than ever. Her stomach was full with _his _child! He couldn't ask for a greater gift. He loved how she had to waddled to the bathroom first thing in the morning. Or how she tried to reach for things too low for her, only to look sadly at Naruto silently asking for his help. Or how she drank the pickle juice _after _she ate the whole jar of pickles. Or how it took her at least three attempts to stand after sitting in her favorite chair.

"So, how are things with Tenten?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

Shino's face blanched, as a slight brush crept up his face. "H-how did you know? I have not discussed that with anyone," he replied, looking around to ensure that no one was listening. Kakashi had turned his back and was whistling as he walked away with baby Obito.

"Eh, girls gossip. I hear things. I didn't mean to offend you. I was making small talk, Shino," he explained.

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll answer. How is it going? It is going fine," he answered truthfully.

Naruto nodded, he really didn't want to hear more about Shino's love life. It kind of creeped him out, to be honest. But, he had been cooped up with Tenten, Ino and Sakura on an especially rainy day and was forced to listen to how surprised Tenten was when Shino approached and asked her out for a drink. Which progressed to them holding hands. Then to more dates. Followed by her forcing a kiss on Shino, which led to him responding. Naruto had learned that Shino was an exceptionally gifted kisser, if Tenten's judgment could be trusted. Funny thing was, Naruto always thought Tenten had a thing for Neji. _That just goes to show how much I know_, he thought. _Girls!_

Kiba, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru joined them and immediately began to talk about Naruto's assignment to hold a position as a judge for the upcoming gennin exams. They were all dying for such an easy job, while Naruto despised it. Though, it was his restitution for knocking Ibiki unconscious. Which somehow resulted in giving Ibiki time for a much-needed vacation--since he was normally a judge for the exams. Kiba began arguing with Sai over something unimportant and most likely related to breast size, prompting Naruto to search the room for Sakura.

He found Tsunade and Shizune talking quietly in the corner, laughing at some unknown joke. Jiraiya was sipping his sake contently as Shibi spoke with him. Kurenai was taking Obito for a feeding while Kakashi and Genma joined Iruka for a round of drinks. He couldn't find Sakura anywhere. He wandered off into the kitchen, where he found her leaning over the counter, her back to him.

"Sakura?" he called out. Her body went rigid, he watched her clutch the sides of the counter, her knuckles turning white. Was she really this angry with him? He did deserve it, he admitted to himself. He figured he might as well apologize, "I'm sorry. I wasn't serious, you know…with what I said before. Please don't be angry with me. I'm such an idiot, I should think before I talk, but you know I don't—"

"Naruto!" she interrupted, her voice high-pitched and strained. "Help me…"

"What?" he responded, confused at her urgency.

She slowly turned, her face was pale and clammy. Her hair was matted to her head as sweat was beading on her upper lip. "I…need you to get…Shizune or Tsunade," she said, gritting her teeth. Suddenly she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Fear immediately froze Naruto in place. "Sakura?" he whispered.

He was answered by her groan and the sound of liquid hitting the floor. Sakura immediately looked at the burst of blood-tinged water that spilled out from between her legs. She looked up at Naruto, her eyes wide. Naruto returned her gaze with terror in his own eyes.

"What is that?" he replied. "What's going on?" His voice was shrill. He couldn't tear his eyes from the fluid that just gushed from her body. It slowly crept along the floor.

She panted, clutching her stomach, "My water just broke. The baby is on its way, Naruto. Now get help!"

She didn't need to say any more. He had allowed Sai to lend him a book about childbirth. Naruto tore out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**Please excuse any mistakes. I know I hadn't put anything out in a bit, but I have been extremely busy. The hours for my rotation is ridculous at the new hospital. Literally 15+ hours/day. So, I stayed up late tonight to get this out of my head. I'll pay for it tomorrow, but it'll be worth it when I see the reviews :) Everyone has been so kind.  
**

**Anyways, read and review. I think one more chapter after this. I'm sorry--it really makes me sad. I know this isn't as long as I wanted, but I needed to get it onto fanfic. **

**ALSO I forgot this from the last chapter....for those of you who guessed that Naruto had a nursery built, I will write a oneshot of your choice (pairing, plot, etc) under Chronicles of Konoha_. _Just PM me with your ideas (if you want, of course): _Minniemousemom, Darth Hawk 32, Skymaiden (close enough). _If I forgot anyone, let me know!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto had found the old wheelchair in the closet, as Tsunade had instructed. He pulled it from the dark dungeon in which it was buried,. The wheels skidded across the floor.

"Shit!" he muttered, as he tried to figure out how to unlock the safety guard. Tsunade hadn't told him how to do _this_. "Fuck!" he said, more loudly. After ten seconds, he gave up, picking up the wheelchair and breezing upstairs to the kitchen. As he passed through the large dining room, everyone suddenly became quiet as the crazy man barreled through the crowd with a wheelchair over his head.

"Excuse me!" he interrupted the once-animated partygoers. "S-sorry! Hope you are all having a good time!" he nervously joked as he broke through the door to the kitchen. Literally.

"What's that all about?" Ino murmured to Shikamaru, who shrugged. It was normal Naruto behavior to him.

Kiba looked around expectantly, as if someone would explain the situation-at-hand. No one had seemed to notice Tsunade and Shizune's discreet exit to the kitchen. Naruto, on the other hand, was not as careful. Murmurs broke out, as Kakashi nodded to Kurenai knowingly. She handed him Obito, as she quickly and quietly entered the kitchen.

She could see Tsunade bending down, speaking softly to Sakura, who was currently seated in the wheelchair. Naruto was darting around nervously. Kurenai smiled, _this was exactly how Kakashi had been._

"How far apart are your contractions?" Tsunade murmured, her glowing hands fluttering over the pink-haired kunoichi's abdomen.

"Not close enough," she growled, arching her back in pain. "Shit."

"Sakura, I need an estimate. In minutes, preferably," she smiled sadly. She had never been able to experience the gift of childbirth. Dan had died so long ago, and she had buried herself in her work, drinking, and gambling to mask the pain. The years had passed quickly, and she soon found herself too old to bear children. The only comfort she had in her decision was that she had finally found someone she could share her life with, and he had been there the _entire_ time. She pushed her silent regrets to the back of her mind.

"I…don't know," she huffed, as another wave of contraction hit her. "They are irregular, but are more than ten minutes apart."

"She's not in labor quite yet," Shizune spoke, "though her water broke." She knelt down to examine the contents of the amniotic fluid. "There's no blood," she confirmed. That was good news, or so Naruto thought.

Sakura nodded, "I'd been having them for quite some time, but they weren't…this serious!" she breathed as the contraction passed. She grabbed Naruto's hand as he was frantically trying to make Sakura more comfortable, "Naruto, quit running around! It's going to be alright, we have time until the baby comes." She gestured toward her back, "Could you remove the wad of napkins you stuffed back there. Not as comfortable as you think."

Naruto stood wordlessly next to her, his heart still pounding. He crinkled his brow, as if in thought, then spoke to Tsunade. "Isn't still early, yet? Will the baby be alright?" he asked, in rapid succession.

Shizune muffled her laughter, he was so _nervous_. Tsunade sent her a warning look. "Yes, it is a little premature, but it is not something we worry about. Especially since she is a first time mother. It is common for early births in such circumstances. The most concerning thing is lung development, and we are past that, which means that everything should be fully developed in this child. Do not worry, Naruto, she is in good hands," the Fifth patted his shoulder as he looked at her, panic in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly, "Trust us. We've trusted you on many occasions, have we not?" Naruto nodded, a small smile showing on his face.

Sakura squeezed his hand, "The baby will be fine. Promise." _Now I, on the other hand..._

"I'm worried about you too!" he blurted. She smiled, kissing the back of his hand.

"So, you are on your way to being a mother?" Kurenai spoke as she approached Sakura.

"Yep, it's about time," she said, patting her stomach. She immediately winced. "Oof, I don't think my uterus liked that."

Suddenly Ino burst into the room, "OhmygodKakashijustoldmeyouarehavingyourbabySakura!" She spoke so quickly that it took everyone a moment to realize what had just come out of the blonde kunoichi's mouth.

"Yes, Ino, the time has come," Sakura confirmed.

"Yes!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down, waving her arms excitedly. "I'm going to be godmother! Finally! Yes!!!!"

"Settle the hell down, Pig!" Sakura retorted.

"I won't be able to call you Sakurazilla anymore, huh?" Ino pouted.

"I don't remember ever saying you could in the first place" she replied, a smile twitching on her lips.

Suddenly Kiba and Sai broke into the kitchen, "What's going on?" Kiba asked, looking around. He spotted Sakura in the wheelchair and looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Sakura's going to have the baby," Naruto responded, his face pale.

"Ah," Sai replied. He turned to Sakura. "When you feel the contractions, it helps to breathe deeply, like so," he gave a tiny demonstration of how a woman should breathe to make her contractions more bearable. Tsunade would remember to laugh about it later. Right now, her former student was her first priority.

"Thank you, Sai," Sakura smiled, "I will try to do that."

"It's supposedly very helpful," he replied, seriously.

Kiba looked at the pale man, "You are fucking _weird_, you know?"

"I read it in a book," he replied. "It was about the female reproductive system."

"Who in their right mind even _knows that_?" Kiba gagged. He liked female's reproductive tracts, but mainly the part that was most useful to him.

"There are only so many books to read in Konoha's library," Sai shrugged. "It seems quite interesting, this whole birthing process. I rather enjoy it."

"Oooh, you can become a vagina doctor," the dog-nin joked, putting his hands in the air to emphasize his sarcasm.

"I've thought about it," Sai replied.

Kiba looked horrified. He noticed the liquid on the floor, pointing at the puddle, "Is that…baby juice?" he asked, almost gagging at the thought of it.

Ino, disgusted with their conversation, pushed the two men out of the kitchen. "Go be annoying somewhere else," she chided. She turned, her arms crossed across her chest, an evil smile crossing her face. "Now, let's get this baby out of there… I don't have all day, you know!"

* * *

Sakura's contractions had become more numerous in a shorter length of time. She found the breathing technique that Sai had offered to be quite useful—even though she had known about it from her own experience as a physician. She had delivered many babies in her time, so she knew the ins and outs of childbirth. It was experiencing it herself that made it all the more complicated--as if her years as a physician had been thrown out the window. She laid back in the soft bed, sweat running down her forehead as she forced herself through the last contraction. "Why is the epidural not working?" she groaned through her teeth.

Shizune shrugged, "It has a different effect on everyone. Some are completely numb, some only get a small benefit."

"How about those with _no_ benefit?" she growled.

Naruto stood silently by the bed, staring at his feet. He didn't know how to make Sakura feel better, though he wished he could. He held a wet cloth on her forehead.  
"Thank you, Naruto," she breathed, "that feels wonderful."

"I wish I could help more," he said softly. "I don't like seeing you hurt so much."

"It's all part of the deal," she said, gesturing to her abdomen. "And this deal better not take too much longer, or I'll remove it myself."

"Sakura! Don't say such things!" Naruto said. Sai had warned him that a woman's demeanor changed when she was in labor, but he wasn't prepared for Sakura's heavy sarcasm and constant cursing.

"SHITMOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled as another contraction ripped through her. "Can I push yet?"

"Not yet, Sakura," Tsunade replied from below the sterile drapes separating Sakura's lower region from both mother and expectant father. Naruto didn't much mind that part. He knew it would _not_ be an appealing sight. He had no disillusions that a head was much larger than…other things. "You're only about nine centimeters dilated, and your cervix isn't thin enough. It'll be soon, I promise."

"Give me another epidural," Sakura hissed at Shizune, her eyes flashing their anger.

Shizune gulped, she feared the birthing woman. "I—I cant!" the older medic yelped, feeling more helpless with each passing moment.

"FUCK!" she yelled, pushing her head into her pillow. She knew that most of Konoha could hear her cursing. Mainly because they were in the delivery waiting room, which was next door. She grabbed Naruto's hand tightly, "This is all your fault! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!"

Naruto cringed at the unexpected pain, "S-Sakura, you're squeezing too hard!" He was positive that she would really kill him, given the chance.

"That's not even close to how much pain I'm in right now, Naruto!" she breathed. The contraction passed, and she let go of her grip. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

Naruto put another wet towel across her forehead. "It's alright, I know it hurts," he replied, smiling. He gave her a spoonful of crushed ice.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her green eyes half open as she lazily peeked at him through heavy lids.

"It's just that you have fought many battles, been through so many injuries, and are stronger than anyone I've ever met," he began, "and you are completely freaking out right now."

"This is unlike any pain I've ever experienced," she smiled softly. "Think about something being ripped out of your—"

"Stop it!" he shouted, plugging his ears with his fingers and dancing around wildly.

She chuckled to herself. "I suppose I am a beast right now. I'll apologize profusely later. I promise. And you can have all the ramen your heart desires."

"You're due for another contraction," Shizune warned, watching the monitor carefully. "Get ready."

"Ready?" Naruto asked softly, handing Sakura his hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want."

Sakura shook her head, "No. I shouldn't take this out on you. I'll use those." She indicated the handles that were proferred at the sides of the bed. The beds were constructed for just this purpose, with metal stirrups, handles, and a bed that was partially removable below her rump. She gripped the bars until her knuckles turned white.

"They are occurring more," she gasped, "And they are worse in severity!" She moaned as the pain became almost unbearable.

Shizune spoke to Tsunade, "They are going off the chart, perhaps you should recheck her cervix."

Sakura couldn't see Tsuande's head behind the drape, but she could slightly feel the pressure of her fingers as they pressed into her. Perhaps the epidural was working somewhat….

"Holy hell! She's ten," her muffled reply was barely audible over the sterile drapes. "I can feel the head. It's descending nicely."

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed, as she grabbed the sterile drapes and pulled them off of her knees, "I can't hear _anything_!" Suddenly she tensed up, as another contraction tore from her back and into her abdomen. "Can I push?" she screamed as the pain began to peak.

"You can push," Tsunade replied from her stool between Sakura's legs. "Put your feet into these," she pointed to the stirrups. Naruto gulped. So, this was how it was done? This was far from what he expected. He had always imaged the babies just sort of….ell out. It was a rude awakening for the young jonin. He made a mental note to make it up to Sakura later. For the rest of his life, even.

"What are those for?" he leaned over to ask Shizune, pointing to the tray of shiny objects.

"Those are instruments used to help the birthing process. Those scissors are used to cut the skin to make way for the baby's head," she began to explain as Tsunade picked up the sharp object.

"The one that Tsunade is holding?" he whimpered. Suddenly it hit him. She was going to cut Sakura…down _there!_

"What are you doing?" he bellowed, startling Tsunade as Sakura pushed. He faintly registered Sakura's pushing grunts.

"I'm going to cut the skin to make sure your child's head fits though here," she pointed at Sakura's lower region.

"W-why?" he yelped, his face draining of blood.

"Because," she rolled her eyes, "for starters, she's a first-time mother, so the skin is not prepared for the head diameter. And secondly, if I don't do this, it could tear. And that's pretty ugly!"

"T-tear?" he echoed. He suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Just don't watch," Tsunade nodded. He averted his gaze, and could hear the sickening sound of skin being cut as well as the pounding in his ears.

"Ok, Sakura, push again!" Tsunade instructed. Naruto could barely see what she was doing with her fingers. It looked as if she was stretching something. Sakura readjusted her position as she strained to push again. "Holy hell!" she screamed. "This is…the worst pain…ever!"

Naruto gripped the bed rails to steady himself.

"I can see the head, Sakura!" Tsunade replied through her face mask. "Almost there. A few more pushes."

Naruto instinctively looked toward where he thought Tsunade may see a head. All he saw was blood and…_stuff_. It was too much. He could feel everything becoming dark around him as he hit the floor.

"Fuck! Are you _kidding me?_" Sakura yelled. "Are you _fucking _kidding me? Naruto!"

"Yup, he's down for the count," Shizune replied as she felt for his pulse.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as the contraction passed, "Get him out of here."

Tsunade smirked as Shizune dragged Naruto out of the room by his feet. "He hasn't seen anything yet," she told Sakura.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long," she responded, pushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. "I gave him ten minutes. Ino gave him twenty. I can't believe I lost to her." Another contraction.

Shizune returned as Tsunade told Sakura what to do. "You know the routine," she instructed.

The room was suddenly filled with Sakura's screams.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to blindingly bright lights. The faces looking down on him were shadowed by the overhead lighting of the…_waiting room?! _He jumped to his feet! "Sakura!" he groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm.

"Dude, you got kicked out!" Kiba pointed to delivery room doors. "They lock them from the inside."

"Naruto, what did you do?" Ino asked tapping her foot on the tile floor. "All you had to do was _stand there_ like a good father."

"I-I don't remember. Tsunade said she could see the head and I looked—"

"Enough!" Kiba howled. "Don't tell us!"

Shino looked over Naruto, "Are you feeling alright, Naruto? How is Sakura?"

"She was doing alright, I guess. It's very painful," he trailed off.

Shino nodded, "I'm sure it is. Childbirth in itself is no easy task." He sadly remembered that it was his birth that had caused his mother's death.

"It sure isn't from the sound of it," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I think you should probably cool it, Kiba," Shikamaru offered as Ino nodded her agreement.

"Fine, fine, I'm just _saying_!" he said, raising his hands in defeat.

"You've been _saying_ too much this entire time," Shikamaru shot back. "How about we show a little concern about Sakura and Naruto's baby?" Ino was impressed by her former teammate's remark. It was unlike him to worry about _anything_. She squeezed his hand in appreciation. Shikamaru grumbled something incoherent his face flushing from the attention.

Kiba remained quiet as Naruto paced around the hall nervously. "Try having a seat, Naruto," Ino said softly as she guided him to the chair by his elbow.

He sat on the soft furniture, placing his head in his hands, "Oh man, she's giving birth, and I can't even stand there and be a good boyfriend while she's doing it!" He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I really suck!"

Ino rubbed his back, "Naruto, it's a terrifying thing, and you're worried. The most important thing is that you care about both baby and mom. I passed out during my first birth in the hospital," she shared.

"Really?" he asked, startled at her admission.

"Yup," she nodded. "Pretty embarrassing, actually. It's hard to watch a birth, and I have those parts!"

Naruto sighed, standing, "Thanks Ino. I needed that!" He was going to break through the doors and be by Sakura's side, no matter the cost. He could do this!

"Go get 'em, Naruto!" Ino gave him a thumbs up. Shikamaru nodded. Even Kiba offered an encouraging smile.

Suddenly Sakura's scream roared through the waiting room, "FuckshithellkillmenowgetitoutgetitoutgetitoutI'mgonnakillNarutowhereishethishurtsholyhellmotherfucker!" Naruto's face paled as he felt his mouth go dry. He had the sudden urge to empty his stomach.

Suddenly the shrill cries of a baby rang out through the waiting room. Everyone immediately began cheering, as Naruto stared incredulously at the double doors. Well wishers surrounded Naruto as the congratulations began.

"Wow, Naruto, you have some strong swimmers!" Kiba said, patting him on the back. Hard. Naruto fell forward a few steps.

"Huh?" he replied, dazed. He blinked, trying to remember where he was.

"Strong swimmers…you know…?" he asked, looking at Naruto carefully. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so," he said licking his dry lips.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Tsunade stood there, holding them apart. She looked exhausted after three hours of labor followed by a successful delivery. Her eyes fell on Naruto, "Well, Naruto, want to meet your daughter?"

Naruto nodded slowly, as if in a daze. He walked through the doors, following Tsunade. A second round of cheering broke out in the waiting room. Ino hugged Choji and Shikamaru tearfully. Shino sat quietly, a small smile on his face. Tenten made her way through the crowd, leaving ANBU early to be at the hospital. She found Shino in the corner, tears softly falling down his cheeks. She didn't say a word, and instead took a seat next to him, silently holding his hand as he mourned for his mother. _He will make a wonderful godfather_, she thought. There was much more to him than bugs and a stoic personality. She smiled at her fate. Perhaps later she would share _her _good news with him. But, right now, it was another story for another time.

Kiba and Sai were high-fiving. Sai suddenly becoming serious. "His 'swimmers' could very well be strong. I saw his penis once, and it wasn't as small as I originally thought." He was making a reference to six years earlier, when he, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato had stayed the night at the spa soon after he joined the team.

Kiba, however, was not privy to such information. Instead, his mouth fell open, as he stared at the former subordinate of Danzo. "You are one sick fuck!" he replied. Even that was too far for Kiba.

* * *

"Are you excited for your child?" Tsuande asked, as Naruto followed her down the corridor.

He realized the Fifth had spoken to him. "Huh?" he asked, lost in thought. His eyes were almost glazed over, as if he was somewhere far off.

"Your child. Aren't you happy?" she repeated.

"Oh. Yes!" he said softly. Tsunade smiled knowingly. She had seen many nervous new dads over her years as a physician. Naruto was no exception. He had faced off against Akatsuki, the Nine-Tails, and his former best friend. But he was no match for labor.

They stopped before the door to Sakura's room. "She's resting in there. I repaired the, uh, damage. You won't notice a difference," she told Naruto. He chewed his lip, taking in the Hokage's words. He cringed at his realization. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder. "Naruto…," she began, her tone soft, "I think that she may say yes. She loves you." She slowly walked away, leaving her cryptic words hanging in the air.

Naruto watched her walk away, blinking a few times before he found his voice. "T-thanks, Tsunade. For everything!" He could hear his voice echo down the hall. She waved her hand in acknowledgment.

* * *

Sakura heard the door click open. She looked up to see Naruto peek his head into the room.

"Hi," he whispered nervously.

"Hey there," she replied. "Come in." He looked over her face. She didn't look like a woman who had just lived through the most painful event in her life. In fact, only her hair was slightly mussed. He thought she looked absolutely angelic. A half-smile spread across his face.

"I was just feeding the baby," she glanced toward the child that was latched to her breast.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned. "New baby and peep show!"

"Pervert," Sakura smiled, aware that this was Naruto's way of easing his nerves. "Come meet your daughter, silly."

Naruto slowly approached the bed focusing on the small human swaddled in the soft purple blanket. "She's so small," he whispered.

"Want to hold her?" Sakura asked, pulling her breast from the baby's mouth.

"M-me? Hold her? Aren't you worried? What if I drop her?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not worried. I know you love her just as much as I do. Here," she said, holding their new daughter out for Naruto to hold. He reached toward the child with shaking hands. "You can do it," Sakura said softly. She nestled the baby into the new father's arms. He watched the small child carefully resting in his arms, suddenly looking up at Sakura and grinning his trademark smile.

His attention was called back to the neonate as she made a small noise. He stroked a finger across her small, soft cheek. "She's so tiny. I can't believe she's ours."

"Believe it!" Sakura replied in her best Naruto tone, complete with a thumbs up. Both chuckled softly. Sakura studied Naruto, "I'm sorry for all the yelling. Uh, earlier."

Naruto met her gaze, "No worries. I just wish I could have done something. Anything. I'm no good at all of this," he gestured. "_I'm _sorry for fainting."

"Yeah, I suppose you did pass out. Kind of a sissy move," she teased.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, smiling at his new daughter.

"Just a bit," she nodded.

He stared, dumfounded, at the new life for a few minutes. Sakura enjoyed the comfortable silence. Her pain medications helped, too. Naruto's voice cut through the quiet,"Did you choose a name for her yet, Sakura?"

"No, I was hoping you could help me," she replied, pushing the blanket off of the baby's face, revealing a headful of light, strawberry blonde curls.

Naruto allowed his fingers to lightly fondle the soft locks, "Where did she get red hair from? Are you sure she's ours? Or mine, even?" A smile tugged at his lips. He _knew _this was his baby.

Sakura punched him lightly, "Don't start! Of course she's ours. I just wanted you to see her in her full glory before we choose a name."

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the tiny infant. He studied her small fingers with their tiny nails. His baby girl was sleeping soundly in his arms, comfortable against her father's chest. "I would be happy with whatever you choose. I'm sure it'll be something fitting. Something beautiful."

Sakura smiled softly at Naruto's immediate paternal feelings. She was happy that father was bonding with daughter. She spoke, interrupting the silence, "I was thinking we could name her…Kushina."

Naruto's head shot up. "That's my—," he began.

"I know," she nodded as she raised her hand to quiet him while she explained. Her eyes searched his, hoping for his approval.

"But, how did you know?" he asked as he met her soft green gaze. He felt his throat tighten at the memory of a mother he had never known.

"Tsunade told me all about your parents while you were gone," she said, taking a moment to stare off in to the distance. "I wish I could have met them. "

"I do too," he confirmed, pulling his finger from his child's grasp. "So the old bat knew my parents," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, she knew your mother quite well, actually. And," she said, brushing her hand softly over their daughters soft reddish hair, "your mother had red hair."

Suddenly it all made sense, not that he ever doubted Sakura or disagreed with her name choice. He hadn't known that about his own mother. Perhaps he would have to speak with the Hokage himself. "Haruno Kushina," he murmured. He liked the sound of the new name.

"Uzumaki Kushina, you mean," Sakura corrected him.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "You don't have to give the baby my surname, you carried her for all of these months—"

"I know," she said, raising her hand to silence him again. "But, I want to."

"Sakura…," he murmured, the familiar pricking sensation of tears in the back of his eyes. He took a deep breath, thinking back to what Tsunade had said. When he gained the courage, he spoke ardently, "Marry me."

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. "Naruto, I told you before—"

This time it was he who interrupted her, "I know what you told me before. I do. But, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. I've always loved you--ever since our days at the Academy. Even when you loved Sasuke. But now, I know that you love me too. So why not? It makes sense," his voice relayed his excitement as his eyes sparkled. He settled himself in the bed, alongside Sakura. "I'm not asking you to marry me because we have a child together, or because I think it's the right thing to do. I'm asking you to marry me because you love me."

Sakura studied his face as his cheeks became pink from his outburst. She met his stare, looking into the depths of his bright blue eyes. It was in this moment that she knew, definitely, that she wanted to be with Naruto always. He would be a magnificent father, she knew, and an excellent partner. It had always been Naruto that she could depend on. It had always been Naruto that she had come back to, even as children. She had been grateful to him for sacrificing himself for Konoha, and helping her to become who she was today. Yes, it had always been Naruto who had held her heart. She sighed, sitting back on the bed. "Ok."

"But Sakura—" began, already prepared for defeat. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, silly. I said, yes."

He immediately broke into a wide smile, "Really?"

"Don't make me regret it!" she warned, furrowing her brow.

"You won't," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "You have made me the happiest person alive, Sakura. I never knew it was possible for me to be this happy!"

"Well, start imagining it," she said, "You're stuck with us now."

"I would have it no other way," he said as he put an arm around her. She snuggled her head onto his shoulder, feeling truly content for the first time in a long time. She wanted to enjoy this moment before their visitors came to see their new baby. To see Kushina.

She remembered, a long time ago, that Kakashi had said that the new generation would soon take over. It was ironic that two children were named after the generation that came before their parents. Perhaps that was the circle of life that Kakashi had so fervently talked of, years ago. Perhaps that is how it will always be: each generation feeling the impact of the prior one. She sighed with happiness as she thought about her future with Naruto. He had been her past and present, and now they would enter a new chapter of both of their lives: parenthood. Neither had expected their fate to intertwine like this, and she looked forward to the unwritten future that they would share for eternity.

* * *

**Well, Ladies and Gentlemen--that's the last chapter. I am very sorry it took so long, but I really put thought into this. I hope it was a good mixture of humor and seriousness (and medical knowledge)! Thanks for enjoying the ride with me. I originally intended to end this after Naruto came back (the first time) and wanted to stay with Sakura. But, chapters later, I think this is much better. **

**I will consider a sequel, but it won't be right away. I'm currently working on a Bleach fanfic, so perhaps after that. I'm also considering at Shino/Tenten story (if you caught that little bit of a hint at something BIG earlier). I'm also working on a oneshot that I promised Minniemousemom (I'll PM you when it's done). **

**To everyone that read my story: thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you could at least enjoy some of it--if not all of it.**

**To everyone who reviewed: your words mean much more than you'll ever know. Feel free to PM me with suggestions, etc. Hopefully you can somehow find my sequel when I get around to writing it. Just add me or someting (or come back later!)**

**Enjoy & thank you, again! **

PS: I did consider making the daughter into twins, but somehow I felt that would be too overwhelming to both Naruto and Sakura. But that was after MUCH debate.


End file.
